A Face de um Segredo
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: FANFIC REPOSTADA.'Segredos Perdidos no Tempo' agora é 'A Face de um Segredo'. As espadas Tenseiga e Tessaiga estão sem poderes e o surgimento de uma misteriosa e poderosa mulher traz junto uma verdade condenada ao esquecimento.CAP 12, RAPIDINHO!
1. A Luta Derradeira Interrompida

_Bom, este é o primeiro de Inuyasha que escrevo!Devo dizer que a inspiração demorou a surgir, mas voilá! Aqui está.Muitas pessoas, quando lerem, vão mandar e-mail dizendo: "você é louca ou o quê?" Outras irão dizer: "como conseguiu imaginar tudo isso?" Mas o importante para mim quando escrevo este fanfic é a minha própria diversão, pois adoro escrever!Eu sei que muitas pessoas simplesmente ODIARÃO o que escrevi, mas sinceramente falando, eu não vou me importar!O fato é que imaginei, e resolvi escrever o que imaginei!Pronto, falei!Qualquer coisa, o meu email está no profile._

_Ah, e como vocês já devem saber, os personagens de Inuyasha são de propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi..._

_NOTA: Agradeço a Miko Kawaii por ela ter me cedido o espaço dela por algum tempo ( e a Lele por ter me ajudado com algumas coisas). Na "mudança" que ocorreu entre eu, Angel-san, e Miko, acrescentei algumas coisas na história, além de mudar o nome do fic. "Segredos Perdidos no Tempo" agora é "A Face de um Segredo". Boa leitura!_

C A P Í T U L O I : **"A luta derradeira interrompida"**

Era agora ou nunca!Naraku tinha que ser derrotado!

Inuyasha e todos os outros, inclusive Sesshoumaru, estavam lá, fazendo de tudo para derrotarem aquele que tantos problemas havia causado.Mas Naraku, mais poderoso do que nunca devido aos poderes da jóia, conseguia sair ileso de todos os ataques, até mesmo das Lanças de Diamante da Tessaiga de Inuyasha, na impossibilidade do meio-youkai usar as Escamas de Dragão.

Próximo dali, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kouga e Jaken tentavam se defender do miasma de Narak e ao mesmo tempo atacar os outros youkais que o vilão havia criado para matá-los.Kagome já estava com poucas flechas e não sabia o que fazer quando se visse sem mais nenhuma.Miroku só podia contar com seus amuletos, pois com insetos venenosos por perto, não podia abrir o Buraco do Vento. Jaken, sem poder fazer muita coisa, apenas utilizava seu bastão de duas cabeças para matar quem chegasse perto.

Minhas flechas estão acabando! – gritava Kagome – Como queria poder acabar com muitos de uma vez só!Ai que raiva!

Fique despreocupada, Kagome – disse Kouga – Eu posso proteger você muito mais que aquele cara de cachorro!

Ei Kouga! É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que diz – falava Shippou – Se o Inuyasha ouvir isso, vai matar você!

Osso Voador! – gritava Sango – parece que quanto mais matamos, mais deles aparecem.

E esses malditos insetos – dizia Miroku – só estão esperando para me matar quando abrir o Buraco do Vento.

Naquele instante, Inuyasha era arremessado para longe por Naraku.

INUYASHA! – gritaram os três, mais Shippou.

Idiota! – gritou Sesshoumaru – Não se convenceu que um meio-youkai fraco como você não será capaz de derrotar Naraku?Deixe este trabalho para quem sabe fazê-lo!

Cale a boca Sesshoumaru! – respondeu Inuyasha – Quando eu matar Naraku o próximo vai ser você!Lanças de Diamante!

Mas o ataque de Inuyasha não consegui atingir Naraku, que se esquivou a tempo.

Me matar? – sorriu o vilão – Acham mesmo que qualquer um de vocês tolos serão capazes disso?Saibam que ninguém conseguirá me vencer!

Maldito...- murmurou Inuyasha entre os dentes.

AAAAAHHHHH!

O grito de Shippou desviou a atenção de Inuyasha.Um dos youkais havia criado um imenso abismo, que ameaçava aumentar ainda mais. E, Kagome, ainda por cima, quase caiu dentro do precipício, se não fosse Kouga a segurá-la.

Maldição!

E agora, Inuyasha?O que será mais importante para você? A minha derrota ou a vida de seus amigos? – provocou Naraku..

Sem dar atenção ao que Naraku dizia, Inuyasha corria em direção aos outros, quando uma flecha purificadora o ultrapassou, atingindo vários youkais e purificando o miasma.

O quê? Uma flecha purificadora? Mas a Kagome...

Ele voltou o rosto para a direção contrária da flecha.Era Kikyou.

Kikyou...

O sorriso sarcástico de Naraku desapareceu de seus lábios ao ver a sacerdotisa. Querendo ou não, a presença dela ainda o balançava. "Maldito Onigumo..." pensava ele.

O que foi, Naraku? Por acaso essa sacerdotisa ainda o distrai?

Humpf! Sesshoumaru, você perdeu uma boa oportunidade de ficar calado!

E a luta continuou.

Enquanto isso, mais youkais surgiam e iam na direção dos amigos de Inuyasha. Kouga, que continuava a segurar Kagome, sentia que não conseguiria mais segurá-la se o abismo aumentasse de tamanho.

Cara de cachorro, se quer fazer alguma coisa útil, faça agora antes que todos nós sejamos levados para o fundo desse abismo!

CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA, LOBO FEDIDO! –gritou Inuyasha com raiva – Quem disse que não vou fazer alguma coisa?

Inuyasha! – gritou Kikyou – Se quiser viver, é melhor ficar onde está senão o único morto nesta batalha será você!

Maldição!O que você quer que eu faça, Kikyou?Se eu não acabar com o Naraku todos vão morrer!

Nesse mesmo instante, Kagome, que tentava alcançar o pescoço de Kouga, soltou sem querer a mão do rapaz, caindo no abismo.

NÃO! – gritaram Kouga e Inuyasha, desesperados.

Kikyou pegou duas flechas e atirou, e um enorme poder purificador se espalhou no céu.E continuou a atirar, até o miasma se dissipar quase que por completo.Tudo se clareou e Inuyasha pôde ver o corpo da garota em queda livre.Rápido, correu em direção dela e saltou pegando Kagome em pleno ar.

Magnífico! – ironizou Naraku – Nada me faz mais feliz do que ver o desespero estampado no rosto desse meio-youkai. Pena que seja tão difícil mudar essa sua cara, Sesshoumaru...Adoraria ver como é a sua cara de desespero!

Nada do que você diga irá me fazer desviar do meu propósito, Naraku!E o meu propósito é única e exclusivamente DESTRUIR VOCÊ!

Entretanto, nada, nenhum golpe da espada do irmão de Inuyasha, fazia efeito contra a poderosa barreira de Narak. E cada vez mais youkais surgiam para lutar.

Não tenho escolha – murmurou Miroku, desatando a amarra da mão direita – BURACO DO VENTO!

Miroku, não! – gritaram todos. Mas já era tarde. Miroku estava sugando todos os youkais que via pela frente, incluindo os insetos. Não demorou muito para desmaiar, rendido pelo veneno. Sango, montada em Kirara, voou ao seu encontro.

Miroku, fale comigo!

Sango! – gritou Kagome, já em terra firme – Leve Miroku pra longe daqui!

Sango pôs o rapaz nas costas de Kirara e voou o mais alto que pôde, contudo alguns youkais começaram a persegui-los acirradamente.

Sango, cuidado!

OSSO VOADOR! – gritou a exterminadora. A arma girou, matando todos os youkais antes de voltar às mãos da garota. Nesse instante, Sango viu um templo abandonado ao pé de uma montanha coberta de nuvens, não muito distante do local da luta e decidiu levar Miroku até lá.

Em meio a tudo isso, Inuyasha retornava a luta contra Naraku, mas como os ataques de Sesshoumaru, as da Tessaiga também não adiantavam muito. E ainda tinha as ironias de Naraku para irritá-lo.

Vejam só – dizia o vilão – dois irmãos lutando lado a lado para me derrotar...Huh, huh, huh...Que comovente!

Pare de falar besteiras, seu maldito!

Naraku, acho melhor você ficar calado se quiser ter uma morte rápida e indolor.

Huh, huh, huh, o que você está falando Sesshoumaru? Por acaso acha que é mais forte do que eu? Que pode me derrotar? Pois saiba que isso é IMPOSSÍVEL!

A armadura que envolvia Naraku cresceu e foram atiradas em direção aos dois irmãos como farpas medonhas. Inuyasha teve uma certa dificuldade para se desviar de todas enquanto Sesshoumaru, apenas com o vento de sua espada, as dissipou.

Ataque ridículo!

No entanto, Sesshoumaru quase não escapou do miasma, que veio logo depois. Desviou rapidamente, antes que Inuyasha usasse a ferida do vento.

_Sssenhor_ _Sssesshoumaru_! – gritou Jaken, que lutava ao lado dos outros. Inuyasha já começava a se cansar.

Naraku, desgraçado! – pensava o meio-youkai – Como posso derrotá-lo? Ele ficou muito mais poderoso desde a última batalha e eu não posso usar as Escamas de Dragão da Tessaiga!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha pensava num modo de vencer, Kagome finalmente ficou sem flechas. Kikyou também já começava a se preocupar com ínfima quantidade que ainda tinha e os outros já davam sinais de cansaço.

Não podemos continuar assim. – dizia Kikyou. – precisamos nos afastar desses youkais.

Sim, concordo – respondeu Kagome – Consegue pensar num jeito?

Seria ótimo se pudéssemos nos juntar a Sango e ao Miroku. – disse Shippou.

É...será que o Miroku está bem?

Naquele exato instante, Sango cuidava do monge febril. O templo que ela havia avistado era muito estranho, pois não tinha imagens budistas ou de deuses, apenas uma espécie de altar com uma imagem de mulher deitada com as mãos sobre o peito, vestida de maneira simples, mas que conservava algo de imponente. Sango sentia um calafrio, apesar de não sentir nenhuma energia maligna naquele local.

Sango?

Monge, finalmente acordou!

Onde estamos? E os outros?

Acho que num templo. Os outros continuam lutando.

Continuam? Por que não vieram conosco?

Há muitos youkais lá fora ainda, Miroku.

E por que você não está lá?

Não posso deixar você aqui!

Um barulho sacudiu o templo e logo o prédio era destelhado. Os youkais haviam descoberto o esconderijo dos dois. Sango ajudou Miroku a montar novamente na Kirara e fugiram, indo o mais alto que puderam. Kagome, que naquele momento era mais uma vez salva por Kouga, avistou os amigos, e desesperada gritou para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! Ajude a Sango e o Miroku!

O meio-youkai, vendo todos em perigo, abandonou novamente a luta contra Naraku e correu para ajudá-los.

Huh, é por isso que você jamais me vencerá Inuyasha – disse Naraku – Você se preocupa demais com seus amigos.

É mesmo, Naraku? – sorriu Sesshoumaru – Pois é por causa desses amigos do Inuyasha que eu poderei lutar sem ninguém para me atrapalhar.

Ou...que medo...Huh, huh,huh...

Inuyasha, naquele momento, corria além de seu limite para ajudar aqueles que eram mais valiosos para ele. Kikyou usava sua penúltima flecha.

Por mais que os destrua, sempre tem mais!

Ô cara de cachorro, usa logo algum ataque dessa tua espada e acabe com isso!

É muito fácil falar, seu lobo fedorento! Não é a sua mão que vai ficar queimada!

Inuyasha, ajude a Sango e o Miroku!

Kikyou pegou a última flecha e atirou na direção dos youkais que perseguiam os dois. Inuyasha, entendendo a intenção, disparou.

ONDA EXPLOSIVA!

O ataque atravessou a terra e o céu, destruindo tudo, atingindo até mesmo o que restava do templo em que Sango e Miroku se abrigaram. Mas não foi suficiente para purificar o ar que começava a ficar mais e mais carregado de miasma.

Fujam – disse Inuyasha aos demais – aproveitem que o número de youkais diminuiu e vão para longe daqui.

Inuyasha...

Vão! – mandou, sem deixar Kagome terminar.

Porém, naquele instante uma grande explosão vinda da terra iluminou o céu, obrigando todos a cobrirem seus olhos, incluindo Naraku. Sesshoumaru sentiu a Tenseiga pulsar, assim como Inuyasha sentiu a Tessaiga, que foi envolvida por um brilho dourado.

Mas... o que está acontecendo? – disse Inuyasha, sem entender.

Sesshoumaru sacou a Tenseiga, que pulsava cada vez mais forte, sendo envolvida pelo mesmo brilho. As espadas pareceram ter vontade própria nas mãos de seus donos, porque se direcionou sozinha ao céu e todo o brilho das duas espadas, a Tenseiga de Sesshoumaru e a Tessaiga de Inuyasha foi tragado para o infinito, dissipando todo o miasma que infectava o ar. Naraku pressentiu uma força espiritual no lugar, uma energia que jamais havia sentido, muito maior que a de Kikyou.

Senhor Sesshoumaru, parece que a nossa luta terá que ser adiada mais uma vez...

Já está fugindo, Naraku? Parece que essa onda de luz não lhe fez muito bem.

Huh, huh, huh, Senhor Sesshoumaru, pense o que quiser! Vou deixá-lo viver por enquanto, assim como Inuyasha!

Essa frase é minha!

Inuyasha, vendo Naraku ir embora, gritou.

Naraku, não vou deixar você fugir! Tome isso! ESCAMAS DE DRAGÃO!

Porém, mal disse isso, a Tessaiga voltou ao normal inexplicavelmente. Inuyasha tentou inutilmente transformá-la novamente no canino, mas não conseguiu.

Maldição! O que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru assistiu a tudo, mas não se importou muito. Voou para longe, com Jaken agarrado a sua estola. Sango, Miroku e Kirara se juntaram aos outros.

Miroku, você está bem? – perguntou Shippou e Kagome.

Enquanto Kagome e Sango cuidavam de Miroku, Inuyasha desistira de transformar a Tessaiga ao perceber que Kikyou também ia embora. Tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Por fim, conseguiu dizer.

Obrigado por nos ajudar...Kikyou.

Não precisa tanto. – respondeu a moça, séria – Você sabe muito bem que eu também quero destruir Naraku e farei de tudo para conseguir.

Mas...

Adeus, Inuyasha. – e ela se foi.

Kagome via tudo ao longe, com uma dor no coração. Kouga, percebendo que por hora tudo acabara, se despediu da garota, agarrando as mãos dela.

Kagome, me perdoe, eu não consegui matar o Naraku, mas prometo que da próxima vez eu vou conseguir. E pode ter certeza que, tão logo eu destrua o Naraku, iremos nos casar, certo?

Er...

As orelhas de Inuyasha se mexeram nervosamente quando Kouga pronunciou a palavra "casar". Imediatamente, ele esqueceu tudo, a espada, Naraku, Kikyou, para correr na direção de Kagome e afastá-la do youkai lobo.

Quem você pensa que é, lobinho!

Alguém melhor do que você, cachorrinho! Até logo, Kagome!

E Kouga desapareceu num pé de vento.

Já está melhor, Miroku? – perguntou Shippou.

Eu ainda não consigo me levantar...

Mas que loucura você fez! – repreendeu Inuyasha – Abrir o Buraco do vento com os insetos venenosos por perto!

Se não tivéssemos nos abrigado naquele templo, os youkais teriam acabado com a gente.

Templo, Sango?

Sim, Shippou, tinha um templo próximo àquela montanha. Foi lá que ficamos.

Nossa, a gente nem percebeu! – disse Kagome.

Será que aquele prédio era mesmo um templo?

O que você quer dizer com isso, Miroku? – perguntaram todos.

Mesmo envenenado, eu podia sentir uma energia estranha naquele lugar. Não era maligna, poderia até dizer que trazia alguma paz, mas...

Mas o quê, monge?

Sango, aquilo não era um templo... Era um...túmulo.

CONTINUA...

_Estão gostando? O primeiro capítulo foi bem grande, não?Preparem-se, porque escrevo muito! E vai ficar cada vez mais emocionante! Por que a espada de Inuyasha não se transforma mais em canino? De quem era aquele túmulo onde Sango e Miroku se abrigaram? E aquele poder espiritual imenso que foi capaz de assustar Naraku? Essas e muitas outras perguntas serão respondidas ao longo da história. Não percam!_

_Angel-san._


	2. A Espada que Perdeu o Coração

_Um aviso importante! Talvez (eu disse **talvez**) eu não demore muito em atualizar a história, afinal, ela está manuscrita (já tenho idéia do que ocorrerá até o capítulo 10, e ainda terá mais, está quase na metade!), mas o que pode me atrasar em digitá-la e publicar aqui, é justamente o fator tempo. Caso ainda não saibam, sou universitária, e todo curso superior tem disciplina fácil e difícil, com um trabalho em cima de outro e prova em cima de prova...Escrevo nas minhas horas vagas – que são cada vez mais escassas – e depois é que eu digito! Dá trabalho, é verdade, mas eu não quero correr o risco de perdê-lo, como aconteceu com uma fic de Rurouni Kenshin (inédita) que estava escrevendo: o computador deu bug e eu perdi tudo, e até a minha idéia voltar, o ano já passou. Mas com essa fic de Inuyasha prometo sempre pôr mais capítulos, ok?Já escrevi demais aqui, vamos à história!_

_Nota: como vocês podem ver, decidir não tirar as respostas dos reviews. Vou mantê-las em respeitos àqueles que mandaram, certo?_

* * *

CAPÍTULO II : **" A Espada que Perdeu oCoração e a Estranha Doença de Rin" **

TÚMULO? – gritaram todos, no auge da surpresa.

Sim. Um túmulo.

Mas daquele tamanho? – Inuyasha estava incrédulo.

Espera um pouco, Miroku. Você quer dizer que esse prédio onde você e a Sango se esconderam era um mausoléu?

O que é mausoléu, Kagome?

Uma construção que se faz sobre o túmulo, Shippou. No meu mundo isso é costume, principalmente entre famílias tradicionais, e também no Ocidente.

Keh! Onde já se viu fazer casa pra morto!

Inuyasha!

Mas é verdade, Kagome! Pra que fazer esse tal de mausoléu? É só pôr uma pedra, escrever o nome e oferecer flores. Simples!

Tem certeza do que está falando Miroku? Não me lembro de ter visto algum nome escrito e muito menos flores. O que tinha era muita teia de aranha e poeira...

Certeza absoluta, Sango. Era um túmulo ou um mausoléu, como a Kagome diz.

Um silêncio se fez entre eles. Todos ainda estavam muito surpresos com aquela revelação. Por fim, Shippou falou.

Devia ser uma pessoa muito importante. Será que era de um lorde dessas terras?

Era mulher.

O quê, Sango?

Deve ser mulher. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho. Tinha uma estátua de mulher sobre o altar, ou túmulo, sei lá! Estava com as mãos sobre o peito. Um trabalho magnífico de escultura.

Esse negócio de túmulo já está me dando arrepios. O que quero saber é por que a Tessaiga não se transforma mais em canino! – gritou Inuyasha, irritado.

Isso também é intrigante. Somente quando Inuyasha está na forma humana é que a Tessaiga não pode ser usada – disse Sango – Mas Inuyasha está normal...E hoje não é noite de lua nova.

Tudo aconteceu depois daquela explosão e daquela luz... – Kagome tentava pensar em alguma hipótese.

Será que não foi uma jogada do Naraku? – perguntou Shippou.

Só pode ter sido. A espada do Sesshoumaru também foi envolvida por aquela luz.

Espada? Está querendo dizer a Tenseiga, Inuyasha?

Vocês não viram?

Acho que não – disse Kagome – O Naraku não purificaria o próprio miasma. Aliás, ele nem tem como fazer isso. E depois, algo naquela luz o amendrontou...

Então como você explica isso? – perguntou Inuyasha, sacando a Tessaiga. A transformação novamente não aconteceu.

Não sei.

Hah! Você é mesmo uma burra!

O quê! O que você disse! Repete!

Disse que você é uma burra!

SENTA!

O colar no pescoço do meio-youkai brilhou, puxando-o para baixo e fazendo-o espatifar a cara no chão, e foi com tanta força que fez um buraco. Uma enorme gota surgiu nas cabeças de Sango, Miroku e Shippou.

Ai...

Seu insensível!

Como ele é idiota... Tsc, tsc...

Inuyasha tentou se levantar e quando conseguiu, os ossos de sua coluna estalaram. "Qualquer dia desses a minha coluna vai quebrar por causa desse 'senta' da Kagome!" pensou, sentindo uma coceira insuportável na nuca. Imediatamente levou a mão para trás do pescoço, para acabar com a fonte da coceira. Quando o fez, algo esmagado veio flutuando no ar.

Velho Myouga? O que faz aqui?

Todos se voltaram para a mão de Inuyasha.

Olá, Senhor Inuyasha! Eu escutei tudo sobre a Tessaiga...

Escutou? Então, o que me diz?

Talvez a Tessaiga tenha perdido o coração.

O quê? – perguntou Kagome – Coração?

Do que você está falando, velho Myouga? Você nunca me contou isso!

Er...eu não sei explicar – disse Myouga, um tanto constrangido – Eu só sei que a Tessaiga possuía um coração, porque uma vez o Senhor Inutaisho me disse que tinha...

Hah! Você não presta pra nada, mesmo!

Inuyasha!

Sango tomou a dianteira e falou

Mas então, o pai do Inuyasha sabia do que se tratava, não é? O que esse coração fazia dentro da espada?

Ele não me contou quase nada sobre isso. Só disse que o coração da Tessaiga e da Tenseiga iria ajudar os filhos. Só isso.

Espere aí – interrompeu Inuyasha – Quer dizer que a Tenseiga do Sesshoumaru também possui um coração?

Acho que sim. Pelo menos de acordo com o Senhor Inutaisho...

Todos se entreolharam. Realmente, algo importante havia acontecido naquela rajada de luz que envolveu as espadas dos dois irmãos durante a batalha. Mas o quê?

Então – disse Miroku, deitado ao lado de Kirara – deve ter acontecido a mesma coisa com a espada de Sesshoumaru.

Isso não importa – disse Inuyasha – Ele nunca se importou muito com a Tenseiga. Pra ele tanto faz como tanto fez, não há diferença...

É verdade...

Aí é que está – interrompeu Myouga – Pelo menos a Tenseiga o protegia. Mas agora ele está indefeso...

Sesshoumaru indefeso! Não me faça rir, velho Myouga. Todos aqui sabem que ele não precisa da Tenseiga para se proteger!

Senhor Inuyasha, o senhor não me entendeu...

Cale a boca, pulga covarde!

Assim o senhor me magoa...

Enquanto Myouga se escondia na Kirara, Miroku lembrava de alguém que poderia ajudá-los naquele mistério.

Não é melhor procurarmos o Toutousai?

Acha que ele sabe de alguma coisa, monge?

Não foi ele que fez as espadas para o pai do Inuyasha? Quem melhor para nos explicar essa história de coração do que o Toutousai, Sango?

Então – disse Inuyasha – Vamos atrás dele. Ele deve mesmo saber disso.

Não – disse Kagome – Miroku tem que primeiro se recuperar. Sango, leve ele até o vilarejo da senhora Kaede.

E você, Kagome?

Eu vou com o Inuyasha!

Ei, por que você quer vir comigo? Não preciso de companhia!

Por que eu quero, ora!

Bah!

Enquanto Inuyasha e seus amigos se dispersavam, Sesshoumaru chegava ao local onde antes havia deixado Rin com Ah-Uh. Encontrou o animal, mas não a menina. Estranhou. Geralmente, Rin ficava junto de Ah-Uh, esperando seu retorno. Jaken não perdeu a oportunidade de falar em como a menina estava cada vez mais inconseqüente.

_Esssa_ menina não tem juízo, _Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru_!

Este nada falou; olhava ao redor, concentrando-se em sentir o cheiro dela. Finalmente encontrou a direção. Ela estava próxima a um rio que havia mais adiante.

Ele não sabia porque, mais alguma coisa o alertava. Claro, continuava impassível como sempre, mas ele não gostava nada em pensar que Rin poderia correr perigo quando não estivesse por perto. E era justamente esse pressentimento que percorria seu espírito.

Olha lá, _Sssenhor_ _Sssesshoumaru_!

A voz de Jaken despertou-o de seus pensamentos. A menina estava caída no chão e parecia dormir. Mandou Jaken acordá-la, para que continuasse a viagem.Mas não conseguia parar de pensar que havia algo errado.

_Sssenhor_ _Sssesshoumaru_, Rin _esstá_ _esstranha_... – disse o pequeno servo – _Esstá_ queimando como _brasssa_!

O irmão de Inuyasha se aproximou do corpo da menina e percebeu que a pele dela estava vermelha. Ela tremia de frio, motivo pelo qual estava encolhida, quase abraçando os joelhos.

Jaken, vá procurar algum remédio contra febre. – ordenou.

O servo obedeceu prontamente, não demorando em retornar na garupa de Ah-Uh com uma planta. Mas a infusão que Jaken fizera não fez efeito algum. A febre não cedia.

Deve _sser_ _maiss_ grave do _sse_ _penssa_, _Sssenhor_ _Sssesshoumaru_...

Sesshoumaru a tomou no colo e montou em Ah-Uh. Jaken também. Naquela situação, procurando por Naraku, só havia um lugar em que podia deixá-la segura.

Para as terras do Oeste.

"Segura?", questionava. Sabia muito bem que alguns não aceitariam a presença de uma humana, assim como não aceitaram o relacionamento de seu pai com a mãe de Inuyasha. "Que ironia", pensava. Ele, Sesshoumaru, foi um dos primeiros a se revoltar contra o pai e agora vivia uma situação parecida. Deixou Rin segui-lo depois que a ressuscitou, pensando que seria por pouco tempo, mas com o passar dos meses, percebera que a criança nunca o abandonaria. Perguntou-se muitas vezes sobre o motivo, mas nunca encontrou a resposta. Rin, diferente dos outros humanos, era um mistério.

Olhava a menina, que tremia em seu colo. Tão indefesa quanto antes... E o máximo que ele podia fazer num momento como aquele era conduzi-la para o único lugar que nunca quis levá-la.

Para sua casa.

Já de volta? – disse Sango, ao avistar Kagome e Inuyasha – E aí? O que o Toutousai falou?

Você quer dizer o que ele _não _falou, não é Sango? – respondeu o meio-youkai, irritado – Aquele velho não sabia de nada! E ainda me culpou pelo fato da Tessaiga estar como está!

Ah, Inuyasha – Kagome tentava acalmá-lo – Não foi bem assim. Ele nos disse alguma coisa...

Bah! _Alguma coisa_! E você acha que o que ele disse valeu alguma coisa!

E o que ele disse? – perguntou Sango.

Disse que essa história de coração da espada foi invenção do Myouga. E que devíamos procurar o motivo no lugar em que a espada ficou sem poder.

Keh! Que viagem inútil!

E por que vocês não foram até lá?

A Kagome não quis ir. Disse que temos muito tempo, que estava preocupada com o Miroku e quer voltar pra casa porque vai ter um maldito teste!

Inuyasha não conseguia esconder a raiva. Mas Kagome pareceu não se importar muito.

Por falar no Miroku, Sango, como ele está?

Está se recuperando perfeitamente. – respondeu a garota, não conseguindo esconder uma veia na testa – Percebi isso agora a pouco, quando ele tentou tocar onde não devia.

Ah... – disseram os dois.

Kagome ajeitou a mochila que levava nas costas e virou-se para Inuyasha, pedindo que a levasse até o Poço Come-Ossos.

Tchau, Sango. Prometo voltar em três dias!

Acho bom mesmo...- resmungou o meio-youkai, carregando a jovem nas costas, correndo o mais que podia.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao lugar que levava Kagome de volta ao seu mundo. Ela novamente prometeu o retorno para três dias, não sem antes ouvir as reclamações de Inuyasha. A garota deu de ombros e saltou para dentro do poço. O rapaz já tomava a direção do vilarejo quando ouviu a voz de Kagome chamá-lo.

O quê! Você ainda não foi embora! – surpreendeu-se Inuyasha.

Não consegui passar! E agora como vou voltar pra casa!

A jovem começava a chorar desesperadamente e Inuyasha tentava entender os fatos. Primeiro a Tessaiga, depois o poço.

Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Como previra, Sesshoumaru não foi bem recebido por sua tribo, quando estes perceberam a presença de Rin. Mas, como sempre continuou inabalável, não se importando com comentários, até reconhecer a voz de alguém que o chamava.

Sesshoumaru! Olhe para mim, Daijimaru, quando estiver falando com você!

Daijimaru. Irmão de seu pai, seu tio. O único de sua família que ainda estava vivo. Deveria ter parado ao ouvi-lo, mas não o fez, obrigando-o a segui-lo.

Sesshoumaru!

Se quiser falar algo – disse, finalmente – fale andando.

Jaken, que também o seguia, pensava o porquê daquele youkai imaginar que Sesshoumaru o obedeceria, sem saber do parentesco que os ligava. Rin continuava desacordada no colo de seu protetor.

Como ousa trazer uma humana para cá! – rosnava Daijimaru, cada vez mais revoltado.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Continuou andando, sempre com a criança junto de si. Para ele, o líder dos youkais cães, pouco importava a opinião do tio. Não era obrigação dele explicar, a resposta já estava ali.

Estou esperando uma resposta, Sesshoumaru!

Contente-se com o que você vê. – disse por fim, sem se voltar para trás.

Daijimaru ficou sem ação. Então, Sesshoumaru ousara...?

Jaken seguia de perto o seu senhor. Caminharam por mais algum tempo, e ele viu quando chegaram numa construção inacabada, devendo ser um castelo. Sesshoumaru parou e ficou observando por alguns instantes.

Seu pai, o grande youkai Inutaisho, mandara construir aquele castelo para viver com a mãe de Inuyasha, Izayoi. Desejava que as duas raças convivessem em paz, sem guerras nem desconfianças. Tudo por amor a uma humana – contudo, morrera antes que o prédio fosse terminado, condenando-o ao abandono. Mas alguns quartos estavam prontos e Rin poderia ficar num deles enquanto ele, Sesshoumaru, estivesse longe, procurando por Naraku.

Seguiu adiante.

Mesmo no estado deplorável em que se encontrava, o castelo ainda possuía uma certa beleza, sobretudo os jardins, em que o mato escondia maravilhosas e raras flores, de todas as cores e com um perfume único, capazes de levar qualquer um a viajar dentro de si mesmo, despertando sentimentos até no mais frio coração. Sesshoumaru, que caminhava impassível por dentro do castelo, não fugiu às lembranças que o retorno a sua terra traziam para sua mente, embora continuasse mantendo o controle sobre o que sentia. O passado estava muito longe e não tinha como voltar atrás em certas decisões. O tempo é imutável, mais cedo ou mais tarde as conseqüências dos atos se revelam e tudo o que se pode fazer é suportar seu peso. Entretanto, havia uma decisão da qual não se arrependera...

Parou novamente. Encontrara um bom aposento, apesar da poeira e das teias de aranha, mas que não conseguia esconder a harmonia do lugar.

Jaken.

_Ssssim, Sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru?_

_-_ Limpe o quarto.

O QUÊ! – surpreendeu-se Jaken, com uma gota na testa, os olhos mais arregalados que o normal.

**_Limpe o quarto._**

Sesshoumaru enfatizava suas ordens de tal maneira que Jaken tremia ao pensar no que poderia acontecer a ele se o desobedecesse – era incapaz de protestar. Sem alternativas, o servo do irmão do Inuyasha prontamente submeteu-se ao que o seu senhor mandava. Um pouco contrariado, obviamente.

Quanto a Rin, a febre realmente estava alta; o quimono que usava começava a ensopar de suor, o queixo tremia e as mãos estavam juntas, numa tentativa inútil de aquecê-las. Estava pálida demais e em nenhum momento ela abrira os olhos. Que tipo de doença era aquela afinal? Ele nunca a vira tão doente, no máximo a menina pegava um resfriado leve que logo era curado, sem que isso abalasse a vitalidade de seu espírito. Agora ela estava ali, em seu colo, mais frágil do que de costume...

Sentiu que ela se remexia; a menina finalmente abrira os olhos, dirigindo-lhe o olhar.

Sen...Senhor...Sesshou...maru? – disse, num fio de voz.

O que foi, Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, no tom frio de sempre.

Vai...ficar...tudo...bem... – retrucou a menina, sorrindo ao dizer com esforço estas palavras, antes de desmaiar novamente no colo de seu protetor, que nada respondeu ao que ela disse.

Um fio de perturbação transpareceu nos olhos do youkai, enquanto observava o céu coberto de nuvens sobre os jardins do velho castelo, com a brisa a balançar-lhe os cabelos.

Não muito distante dali, Daijimaru ainda se remoía de ódio com o que ouvira de Sesshoumaru. Era inadmissível que o líder dos youkais cães cometesse o mesmo erro do líder anterior. Youkais e humanos eram duas raças que não deviam nunca se misturar, seja de que maneira fosse. Contra Inutaisho, ele não pôde fazer nada. Mas...

Sesshoumaru, você vai se arrepender por se meter com quem não devia...Eu não pude contra meu irmão por ele ser o mais forte, mas tenha certeza que o que eu não fiz com ele, eu farei com você! Você e essa humana vão juntos para o inferno! EU JURO!

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru deitava Rin sobre o futon, no quarto que mandara Jaken limpar.

Jaken.

O que _desseja_ de mim novamente, _Sssenhor_ _Sssesshoumaru_? – disse o pequeno youkai, cansado, rezando para que não fosse outro serviço pesado.

Quero que você tome conta da Rin enquanto eu estiver fora. Não deixe que nada aconteça a ela.

_Sssim_, _sssenhor_. A _propósssito_, aonde o _sssenhor_ vai?

É óbvio. Procurar por Naraku. – respondeu, dando-lhe as costas.

Em algum lugar, longe da vista de seus inimigos e protegido por sua barreira, Naraku refletia.

O poder espiritual que sentira durante a luta contra Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru era muito forte. Muito mais forte que o poder de Kikyou e Kagome juntas.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Era a pergunta que o perturbava. Em cinqüenta anos, nada fora tão forte quanto aquela energia.

Seria de algum deus? Sim, porque humano nenhum podia possuir aquele nível de poder. Eram fracos demais para suportar tanto.

Ouviu passos. Era Kanna.

O espelho que ela carregava brilhou, revelando a Naraku o local da última batalha, agora envolvido por um estranho poder – como se houvesse uma barreira semelhante à do Monte Hakurei.

Um sorriso maligno surgiu nos lábios do vilão.

Pode ser que eu me beneficie com isso... – dizia Naraku para si mesmo.

_

* * *

_

_Obrigada pelos reviews!_

_Brucz: respondendo ao que você disse, por mais que alguns não gostem da Kikyou (eu sinceramente não entendo por que tanta raiva dela... Eu gosto igualmente das duas, da Kagome e da Kikyou!), ela é necessária para essa história, e o porquê você verá no decorrer do fanfic. Continue lendo! _

_E o Rafael, que me mandou recado pelo orkut: obrigada pelo incentivo! Quanto a escrever um fanfic legal, faça como eu: leia e estude muito, além de ficar por dentro do que rola em Inuyasha!_

_Bom, esse foi o segundo capítulo. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa história – Inuyasha e os outros vão até o local da última batalha contra Naraku e encontram uma desagradável surpresa – e quando a derrota parece certa, algo estranho acontece. O que será?_

_Respostas no terceiro capítulo._

_Angel-san_


	3. A Canção que Encanta

_Ai, ai, ai... esse terceiro capítulo me deu trabalho. Cometi um erro crasso! Agora vou ter que reescrever TUDO de novo...Afffffffffffff!Como não podia deixar de ser, algumas das únicas crias que ainda está viva no mangá vai aparecer. Agora, com relação ao meu erro crasso... Affffffffffffff! Eu ia pôr um certo alguém aqui, quando descobri que no mangá ele já morreu! E o outro (tinha outro!) já é um aliado de fato! Ai, ai, ai... E eu ainda tenho um trabalho pra fazer... Eu sou uma ton-ton...Affffffffffffffffff! _

_OBS.: A "canção" que a personagem desta fic canta NÃO EXISTE na realidade! Ela foi escrita por mim especialmente para a história. _

* * *

C A P Í T U L O I I I: **"A Canção que Encanta em Meio a Névoa"**

Um grupo de bandidos cavalgava atravessando uma floresta. Comemoravam o sucesso de um ataque a algum vilarejo.

Hoje à noite vamos saquear a primeira vila que encontrarmos por estas bandas! – dizia o homem à frente, o chefe da quadrilha.

Todos deram gritos de apoio. Mais divertimento os esperava naquela noite.

No entanto, parecia que a sorte os acompanhava. Alguém ia mais à frente, provavelmente um viajante ou mensageiro indo ou retornando para algum feudo. Devia ser importante, pois usava um manto longo e escuro.

Apressaram os passos dos cavalos; não demoraram muito para cercá-lo.

Veja o que temos aqui, rapazes! – gritou o chefe – Ele não parece ser um lorde retornando ao seu lar?

Sim! – gritaram todos.

Observem o manto que ele usa! Vejam como é luxuosa! E vai ficar ainda mais bonita cobrindo o meu corpo!

Sim, senhor!

Meu caro, é melhor não reagir... – disse o homem com ironia dirigindo-se ao estranho – Entregue tudo o que tem e talvez pouparemos sua vida. Se bem que nunca fizemos isso!

Risada geral.

Aconselho a me deixarem passar – disse uma voz feminina – Terei compaixão de suas pobres almas e os deixarei viverem, desde que se arrependam do mal que fizeram até agora.

Ora, ora, ora! – respondeu o homem, descendo do cavalo – Homens, parece que temos uma mulher aqui, em vez de um homem! A sorte realmente está do nosso lado!

Ele se aproximou da mulher e, com um olhar insinuante e medonho, sorriu para ela.

Meus homens e eu estamos muito cansados... Precisamos de alguém que nos entretenha esta noite. Uma mulher como você vem bem a calhar. Adoraria tirar este manto de seu corpo para que pudéssemos nos divertir...

O homem levava a mão em direção ao rosto da mulher, incógnito por um capuz, quando esta o pegou pelo pulso, torcendo-o com tal força que o fez gritar.

Maldita mulher! Homens, matem-na!

Os bandidos se armaram com arcos e atiraram flechas, mas a mulher as parou no ar com um estender de mão, surpreendendo-os.

Ela não é normal! – disseram – Está usando magia!

Com um movimento das mãos dela, as flechas se voltaram contra quem as atirou, trespassando-lhes o peito, matando a todos.

Não se preocupem – murmurou a mulher misteriosa – uma alma caridosa virá até aqui e os enterrará dignamente.

E seguiu adiante.

Espero que escolham caminhos diferentes nas suas próximas vidas – disse por fim, desaparecendo na floresta sem olhar para trás.

Inuyasha corria o máximo que podia, com Kagome em suas costas e Miroku, Sango e Shippou montados em Kirara.

Já está se sentindo melhor mesmo, Miroku?

Sim, Shippou. O remédio que estava na mochila da Kagome é muito bom para venenos.

Você devia estar descansando ainda, Miroku. Por que insistiu tanto em vir conosco?

Quero achar respostas, Sango. Kagome disse que não sentiu nada de estranho antes daquela explosão que purificou o miasma do Naraku. Eu penso que deve haver uma ligação entre o que aconteceu com a perda dos poderes da Tessaiga.

E se não descobrirmos nada, monge?

Voltamos a estaca zero. Mas tenho o pressentimento de que vamos descobrir algo importante.

Tomara mesmo...

Enquanto os três conversavam, Inuyasha reclamava que Kagome estava pesada demais.

Você só pode ter engordado! Você tá muito pesada!

GORDA NADA! Eu tenho o mesmo peso desde o ano passado, tá bom? Se eu emagrecer mais um pouco, eu fico anoréxica!

Ano o quê!

ANORÉXICA! MAGRA DEMAIS! SÓ PELE E OSSO!

Ah tá entendi! Não precisa gritar no meu ouvido!

E se você ousar repetir que estou gorda, eu vou dizer aquela palavrinha que você detesta, ouviu?

Não precisa apelar! E pare de puxar minhas orelhas!

Seguindo o conselho de Toutousai, Inuyasha e os outros se dirigiam ao local da última batalha contra Naraku, investigar as causas que levaram a Tessaiga a perder seus poderes. Por isso iam tão apressados – tentavam acompanhar o ritmo do meio-youkai, o maior interessado em descobrir alguma coisa. Mais um pouco e ele formaria um pé-de-vento semelhante ao de Kouga.

Vai mais devagar, Inuyasha!

Devagar pra quê! Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo descobriremos alguma coisa!

Inuyasha – chamou Miroku – Kagome tem razão. E além do mais, nada vai sair do lugar se você for mais devagar!

Maldição! Vocês não entendem! Eu poderia ter derrotado Naraku se a Tessaiga não tivesse perdido os poderes!

Derrotado o Naraku? – perguntou Shippou – Mas você estava em desvantagem, Inuyasha...

Um olhar de Inuyasha fez com que a raposinha se escondesse atrás de Miroku.

Shippou, você vai ver quando chegarmos lá!

E acelerou o passo. Não demorou muito para avistarem a montanha, parcialmente devastada devido ao ataque da Onda Explosiva que Inuyasha usou contra o miasma de Naraku.

Atenção, pessoal! Estou sentindo o cheiro daquele maldito! – gritou o meio-youkai.

O quê!

Será que Naraku realmente tinha a ver com a inutilidade da Tessaiga? Era o pensamento de todos. Por que ele estaria lá? Será que era mais uma de suas crias? A tensão aumentava quanto mais se aproximavam do local da última batalha.

Finalmente chegaram; uma figura grotesca surgiu diante deles.

MOURYOUMARU!

Humpf! Vocês?

O que você está fazendo aqui, maldito?

Calma, Inuyasha! – disse Miroku.

E desde quando tenho que dar satisfações a você, Inuyasha? A pergunta é: o que QUEREM deste lugar?

Seu canalha! Vou perguntar mais uma vez: o que veio fazer aqui?

Talvez a mesma coisa que vocês... O que sabem deste lugar?

Cale a boca, Mouryoumaru! Você só pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu! Prepare-se, vou te matar!

Não, Inuyasha! Lembre-se que...

Tarde demais. Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga – que continuou normal – e partiu com tudo para cima de Mouryoumaru.

"Humpf! Parece que eles não sabem de nada!" pensava o monstro "Não devem saber sobre essa energia estranha que surgiu de repente. Mas é estranho... O monge e a outra garota deveriam sentir isso. E a espada desse desprezível meio-youkai não se transformou."

Mouryoumaru não desviou dos ataques, que por sinal não tinham nele efeito algum.

O que aconteceu com a sua espada, Inuyasha? Parece que ela está mais inútil do que você!

Cale a boca! IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Parece que você precisa de mais um pouco de diversão. Então tome isso!

A mão de Mouryoumaru se esticou, agarrando Inuyasha pelo pescoço antes que ele atacasse, e o jogou para longe, próximo à montanha, onde estava o templo, ou túmulo segundo Miroku, ou o que restava dele.

Inuyasha! – gritaram todos.

Uma nuvem de poeira subiu ao céu e em meio dela, o meio-youkai levantou.

"O quê!" espantou-se Mouryoumaru ao vê-lo "Mas ali não havia uma barreira que me impediu de seguir adiante! Então, como Inuyasha a atravessou e continua com a aparência de um meio-youkai!"

Mouryoumaru... – murmurou Inuyasha – SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Não tenho tempo a perder com você!

Nesse momento, muitos youkais começaram a sobrevoar a área, assim como os insetos venenosos de Naraku.

Youkais e insetos! – gritou Shippou.

Humph... Parece que a nossa luta irá ficar para depois, Inuyasha! – disse Mouryoumaru, contrariado.

Você é que pensa!

O meio-youkai corria e pulava o mais rápido que podia em direção a Mouryoumaru. Mas este último já se elevava ao céu, cercado pelos insetos e youkais.

Já que você quer tanto lutar, Inuyasha, vou deixar estes aqui como um presente para você. Divirta-se!

Você não vai fugir! – gritou o rapaz, pulando o mais alto possível.

No entanto, os youkais que vieram sabe-se lá de onde, voaram com tudo para cima de Inuyasha, que foi novamente jogado para longe. Kagome gritava o nome do rapaz, enquanto que o monge e a exterminadora tomavam a frente da luta.

PODER DE BUDA!

OSSO VOADOR!

"Desprezíveis", pensava Mouryoumaru, que assistia. Inuyasha se levantara e uma transformação parecia acontecer. Sim, ele estava se transformando em youkai completo!

NÃO, INUYASHA! – gritara Kagome.

O descontrole tomara conta de seu coração. Nada mais o prendia à realidade: amigos, fragmentos, Kagome... Os olhos ficaram vermelhos, os caninos e as unhas cresceram e nenhuma palavra era pronunciada, apenas rosnados. Sentia sede. Sede de sangue.

Mouryoumaru por um instante se assustou: Inuyasha ficara mais ameaçador. O cheiro dele mudara também, não era mais de meio-youkai. Mas, protegido que estava, logo não deu mais importância ao que via. Não era a ele que Inuyasha iria matar... Apenas uma coisa o preocupava: a energia purificadora que encobria o local já não existia mais – no entanto, parecia se concentrar em algum lugar.

Inuyasha por sinal, estava completamente fora de si, matava os youkais que estavam à sua frente e que tentavam matá-lo. Kagome e os outros se viram obrigados a se afastarem, era perigoso demais ficar perto dele.

O que faremos?

Não sei! Ele está tão descontrolado, acho perigoso dizer a kotodama...

De repente, uma névoa densa começou a se espalhar.

O quê? – perguntou Shippou – Névoa?

E é pura... E vejam como é bem branquinha... – disse Miroku.

O que é isso? Tá ouvindo, Sango?

O quê, Kagome?

É uma... canção?

Todos se calaram para ouvir mais atentamente. Era realmente uma canção. E quem cantava tinha a voz maravilhosa, como se não fizesse esforço algum para fazê-lo. Era a voz mais linda do mundo.

_Só o sol supera em brilho essa bela jóia _

_Guardiã de tempos que não estão mais na memória _

O que ela está cantando?

SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pessoal, olhem!

_Lenda que virou verdade _

_Corrompida jamais será _

Inuyasha se acalmara e em conseqüência, voltara a seu estado normal. Kagome correu até ele e o abraçou, chorando como criança.

O que... aconteceu? – perguntou Inuyasha, confuso.

Nada, Inuyasha! – respondeu Kagome – Você apenas despertou!

_Juro por meu coração _

_Mesmo que se despedace _

Por que você está chorando?

Estou feliz porque você está bem, só isso!

Que canção é essa?

Inuyasha, Kagome! – chamou MIroku e Sango – Vejam, os youkais!

O que restava dos youkais não atacava mais ninguém, agiam de modo estranho. Mouryoumaru e os insetos haviam desaparecido.

Mouryoumaru escapou!

Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. Um dia vamos pegá-lo.

Sim, e vamos derrotá-lo, assim como vamos derrotar o Naraku!

_Nunca a maldade _

_Esse poder divino possuirá _

É a voz mais bonita que eu já ouvi – disse Shippou.

Vejam, os youkais parecem hipnotizados por essa voz.

De fato, estavam. Voavam tranqüilamente, até se jogarem num determinado ponto do que restava da montanha, onde a névoa se concentrava. Inuyasha e os outros tiveram a mesma idéia: ver quem estava por trás daquela bela voz.

Vamos lá ver!

Todos correram na mesma direção; a cada passo, a névoa ficava mais espessa e dificultava a visão. Os youkais voavam entre eles sem fazerem algum mal, bem rápido como se estivessem tomados de ansiedade ao ouvirem a canção.

Estou sentindo – disse Kagome – é uma energia pura imensa que jamais senti!

E quanto mais nos aproximamos – falou Miroku – fica cada vez mais forte!

Não me admira que o maldito do Mouryoumaru tenha fugido!

Hã! O que foi Inuyasha?

Inuyasha retorcia o rosto, como se fizesse um grande esforço. Kagome por um momento pensou se realmente estava gorda, mas afastou o pensamento. A causa era outra.

Essa canção... me incomoda...

Inuyasha!

_Purificar e proteger _

_A virtude sempre manter _

Inuyasha parou de correr e quase sem fôlego, ajoelhado, pediu para Kagome descer. Algo estava acontecendo e não sabia o que era. Tapou os ouvidos. Suava muito.

Essa canção... me lembra alguma coisa... não sei o que é...

Inuyasha, o que está sentindo?

O que está acontecendo? – gritou Sango, ao ver que os dois haviam parado.

Inuyasha não está bem!

Ai, eu também não estou me sentindo muito bem... – reclamou Shippou, levando as mãos à cabeça.

Deve ser efeito dessa voz – deduziu Miroku – É magia. E das fortes!

Pelo menos estamos perto do local. Vejam!

Os youkais que voavam hipnotizados pela canção, mergulhavam de cabeça na névoa espessa, desfazendo-se no ar.

Estão sendo purificados! – disse Kagome.

Nossa!

Incrível!

_Eterna será essa Luz _

_Como o sol, divino iluminar _

A voz parou; a névoa começava a se desfazer. Inuyasha e Shippou já se sentiam melhores e o meio-youkai pôde se levantar. Foi quando se deu conta de um certo detalhe.

Essa não! A Tessaiga! Deixei a espada cair!

Deve ter sido naquela hora em que você foi jogado no chão pelo Mouryoumaru! – disse Sango.

Maldição!

Neste exato momento, alguém, usando um manto longo e escuro, saltou do meio do nevoeiro, lançando do alto um objeto, que foi parar nas mãos de Inuyasha.

A Tessaiga! – disseram todos.

Mas... como...? – murmurou o rapaz, olhando surpreso para a sua espada.

Sinceramente, isso está muito estranho! Por mais que eu tente achar alguma resposta, não consigo compreender o que está acontecendo.

Calma, Kagome. O importante é que agora sabemos que o que aconteceu com a Tessaiga do Inuyasha não foi obra do Naraku.

O que você está pensando, Miroku?

O Naraku também não sabe o que está acontecendo, Sango. Ele deve estar tão intrigado quanto nós. E descobrimos que este ser que vimos lançar a Tessaiga é muito poderoso, capaz de controlar youkais com a própria voz.

Então – interrompeu Inuyasha – se esse alguém é tão forte assim, é capaz de derrotar o maldito do Naraku.

Mais do que isso – completou Miroku – é a chave para a perda dos poderes da Tessaiga. Como a espada foi parar nas mãos desse alguém, se Inuyasha foi jogado mais adiante por Mouryoumaru? E o mais importante: quem é este ser?

Deve ser um youkai, não? – perguntou Shippou – pra ter conseguido roubar algo tão importante do irresponsável do Inuyasha...

O meio-youkai bateu com uma das mãos fechada na outra aberta, como se estivesse tendo uma idéia.

Lembrei de uma coisa!

Segundos depois, Shippou tinha dois galos enormes na cabeça.

POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! – gritou a raposinha.

Um galo pelo que você disse alguns minutos atrás e o outro pelo que você disse agora!

Todos os outros tinham uma gota enorme na cabeça. Então, foi a vez de Sango lembrar-se de algo.

Esperem.

O que foi, Sango?

Inuyasha, Shippou, vocês não se sentiram bem ouvindo aquela voz, correto?

Sim, Sango – respondeu Inuyasha – Mas por que a pergunta?

A Kirara... Devia também se sentir mal, mas... ela continuou bem, como sempre...

O que está pensando, Sango?

Nada, Kagome – a exterminadora deu de ombros – Foi um pensamento que surgiu na minha cabeça, mas acho que não tem nada a ver. Deixa pra lá!

Vamos embora, pessoal. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. – disse Inuyasha, meio desanimado.

Não fique assim, Inuyasha. Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo e recuperar os poderes da Tessaiga.

Isso mesmo, Inuyasha – disse Kagome – Miroku tem razão. Você vai ver, tudo vai ficar bem!

Humph... Vamos.

Alguém caminhava tranqüilamente em meio ao antigo vilarejo dos exterminadores. Usava um longo manto, com um capuz que lhe cobria totalmente o rosto.

A direção que tomava era a da gruta, que ficava nos arredores. Quando se aproximou, uma barreira mágica surgiu diante de seus olhos, para logo desaparecer, permitindo-lhe a passagem.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao final do túnel. Ali, desde muito tempo, estava uma imagem medonha: vários youkais cercando uma figura de mulher que, por sua vez, tinha um grande buraco no peito. Sim, era a cena da última luta da sacerdotisa Midoriko contra os seres malignos, eternizada em pedra.

Olhando a expressão serena da sacerdotisa Midoriko cercada pelos demônios, a pessoa que ali estava se ajoelhou, deixando cair na terra as suas lágrimas.

Vim reafirmar meu juramento – disse a voz feminina, como se pudesse conversar com a estátua. – E dizer que nunca desistirei. Obrigada por tudo.

Ela se levantou, tomando o caminho da saída. Sem olhar para trás, murmurou:

Adeus...

E enquanto se distanciava, uma lágrima solitária surgiu nos olhos da imagem de Midoriko...

Já fora da gruta, o vento soprou forte, balançando o longo manto da mulher. Ela observou o céu limpo de nuvens, deixando escapar um riso de satisfação.

Hah... Então... _Ela_ está sozinha...

E seguiu na direção Oeste.

Vamos ver como _ele_ reagirá quando souber...

* * *

_Uau!Reviews! _

_Lili-chan: aguarde e confie! (hehehehe) A doença da Rin é um grande mistério... Aliás, ela **É** um grande mistério! E sim, você e todos (atenção meninas!) que gostam do Sesshoumaru, aguardem os próximos capítulos! Ele será **A** presença constante! Ele merece! E MUITO! _

_Rafael: gostei da nossa conversa pelo Messenger. Espero conversar mais vezes com você, meu garoto! _

_Desculpe a demora com o terceiro capítulo pessoal. Como eu disse lá em cima, cometi um "errinho insignificante" que me obrigou a refazer este capítulo! (¬.¬'') Talvez até esteja um pouco sem gracinha e olha que me esforcei ao máximo! Mas prometo me redimir.Fazer o quê... acidente de percurso, hehehe! POR ISSO NÃO PERCAM O QUARTO CAPÍTULO! _

_Quem será essa mulher, com um poder tão grande que é capaz de parar flechas em pleno ar e hipnotizar youkais apenas com a voz? Qual a ligação dela com a sacerdotisa Midoriko? E o que ela fará no Oeste? E mais: Sesshoumaru não está tranqüilo por ter deixado Rin doente aos cuidados de Jaken. Um estranho pressentimento o faz retornar ao território dos cães e lá ele enfrenta Daijimaru, seu tio, numa luta de vida e morte. Quem vencerá? _

_As respostas vocês já sabem onde encontrar... Abraços. _

_Angel-san _


	4. O Desaparecimento de Rin

_UHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU! Agora sim!_

_Desculpe a euforia, mas este capítulo é a menina dos meus olhos, hehehehe! Ao contrário do terceiro, este aqui não sofreu grandes alterações. Também pudera! É o SESSHOUMARU! Eu simplesmente amo criar cenas para ele! Ele é o príncipe que todas as meninas que amam animes querem ter! Ai, tô me excedendo..._

_Eu estou com mil idéias novas... Não sei se vai dar pra pôr neste fic, mas que eu vou escrevê-las qualquer dia, ah, isso eu vou!_

_Então – vamos à história!_

* * *

C A P Í T U L O IV: **"O Desaparecimento de Rin e a Morte de Daijimaru"**

Anoitecera. A lua cheia iluminava os campos do Oeste.

No castelo abandonado, Jaken lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Rin continuava com febre apesar dos cuidados do pequeno youkai. Mas nada, nenhum remédio, fazia com que ela melhorasse.

Ahhh... – suspirava Jaken – Essa menina tinha que adoecer _jusssto_ agora? E eu ainda por cima _esstou_ tão _cansssado_, que _sssou_ capaz de dormir _sssentado_... Uahhh...Onde _ssserá_ que _essstá_ o _sssenhor_ _Sssesshoumaru_?

Uma brisa leve e fria entrava pela janela. Jaken, não podendo mais lutar contra o sono, adormeceu.

A brisa soprou mais forte. Uma sombra surgiu no quarto, carregando consigo uma espada. Sem fazer barulho, aproximou-se dos dois.

Numa fração de segundo, cortou a cabeça de Jaken e trespassou o peito de Rin com a espada.

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou num sobressalto. Fora um sonho. Ele havia parado para descansar e dormira sem sentir.

Levou a mão ao rosto, perturbado. Não fora um sonho e sim pesadelo.

"Estou pensando demais nisso", disse para si mesmo. A doença de Rin abalara seu espírito, mas ele próprio não queria admitir. No entanto, a visão da menina morta ficara bem nítida em sua mente, como se de fato testemunhasse alguém atravessando o coração de Rin com uma espada. Não sabia como explicar, mas era capaz até de sentir o cheiro de sangue. Sangue de sua protegida.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o céu. Era noite de lua cheia e tudo estava iluminado. Uma brisa leve soprava fria. Exatamente o cenário de seu sonho, tudo muito tranqüilo, ao contrário do espírito do youkai. De repente, um pensamento sombrio surgiu-lhe na mente e, com os dentes cerrados pronunciou um nome.

Daijimaru...

No mesmo instante, virou as costas para o caminho que estava a frente – que poderia levá-lo até Naraku – voltando-se para as terras do Oeste, sem perceber a presença de mais uma pessoa a alguns metros dali.

"Eu não devia tê-la deixado lá" arrependia-se Sesshoumaru. Jaken não conseguia tomar conta direito de Rin saudável, imagina cuidar da menina doente! Decididamente, sua obsessão por Naraku estava pondo em risco a vida de uma inocente. Por que não a havia deixado em alguma vila quando teve chance?

Essa era uma pergunta que o atormentava vez ou outra; não queria vê-la em perigo, por isso muitas vezes partia sozinho para lutar. Mas não conseguia seguir adiante sem ela. Tornara-se comum voltar para buscá-la – não, mais do que isso: tornara-se necessário. O sorriso dela, de alguma forma, aquecia seu coração. E esse mesmo coração o estava recriminando por tê-la deixado sozinha com Jaken, em meio a youkais hostis – de sua tribo – que, com certeza, acabariam com a vida da pequena na primeira oportunidade.

Voava depressa, mas com a suavidade que lhe era característica, impassível como sempre, não demonstrando em nenhum momento os sentimentos que lhe corroíam. Voltar para a sua terra, trazendo Rin no colo, fora mesmo um erro. Tarde demais para se arrepender. Ou não...

Já podia ver ao longe as terras do Oeste; mal conseguia manter a sua ansiedade. Rin teria melhorado? Estava bem? E o mais importante: Daijimaru não tentara nada contra ela? Sabia que o tio não suportava humanos – como Sesshoumaru antes de encontrar Rin – e uma humana no território dos youkais cães era mais que um sacrilégio. Porém, também sabia que o irmão de seu pai nutria um despeito por ter sido preterido na escolha do sucessor de Inutaisho. Como irmão, pensara que seria o novo líder, no entanto, perdera o posto tão cobiçado para o sobrinho. Desde então, procurava um motivo qualquer para que Sesshoumaru caísse no desagrado da tribo e conseguir o lugar dele. E a obsessão do filho de Inutaisho em encontrar a Tessaiga e depois em derrotar Naraku, deve ter facilitado, e muito, os planos de Daijimaru em conseguir a liderança dos youkais cães. E agora, com o retorno do "pródigo" com uma humana nos braços, era a oportunidade perfeita! A luta era inevitável! Sesshoumaru teria que enfrentar o tio, sim – não apenas para proteger Rin, mas para reafirmar diante de todos o seu poder como líder.

Então, você voltou... – disse alguém às suas costas, ao cruzar os limites do território dos youkais cães.

E por que não voltaria? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, descendo ao chão – Sou o líder.

É mesmo? Então ainda se lembra de que é líder de nossa tribo, mesmo depois de séculos de ausência, procurando uma espada inútil?

Humph, Daijimaru, não me faça perder o meu tempo respondendo a perguntas idiotas.

Idiotas? Acha que são idiotas? Acho que nosso povo não pensa assim...

Não me importa o que eles pensam. Não deixam de ser perguntas idiotas, cujas respostas não preciso proferir de tão óbvias que são.

Hah, hah, hah, é melhor mesmo não responder... Porque hoje será a última vez que você reinará sobre os youkais cães – sorriu Daijimaru, sacando a espada – Prepare-se, Sesshoumaru!

Huh, e quem será o novo líder? Você, por acaso?

Agora quem faz uma pergunta idiota com resposta óbvia é você.

Não estou fazendo nenhuma pergunta idiota. Só estou lamentando a má sorte de nossa tribo por escolher um líder tão incapaz como você.

Ora, seu... Tome!

Daijimaru avançou, investindo contra Sesshoumaru, que desviou rapidamente, assim como de todos os outros ataques, defendendo-se com seu chicote, sem intenção de sacar a espada. Daijimaru continuou a atacar, e a cada lance de espada destruía tudo a sua frente, menos o seu alvo: seu próprio sobrinho.

O que foi Sesshoumaru? Por que não saca a sua espada? Tudo isso é medo de mim?

Não – respondeu o rapaz – Só estou dando um tempo para você se divertir a vontade.

É mesmo? Pois saiba que a minha diversão estará completa quando atravessar você com a minha espada!

Era um verdadeiro estrago à Natureza a cada ataque dado. E Sesshoumaru continuava firme, desviando tranqüilamente da espada de seu tio, quando finalmente desembainhou a Toukijin.

Finalmente, sacou a sua espada – disse Daijimaru – Assim, poderemos lutar mais à vontade.

É mesmo? Então quer dizer que até agora você não estava lutando a sério? – ironizou Sesshoumaru – É lutando assim que deseja tomar o poder que me foi concedido por meu pai? Que patético!

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – gritava Daijimaru – Pare de...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase; Sesshoumaru vinha com tudo! As espadas se chocaram e Daijimaru empurrou o sobrinho para dar margem para o contra-ataque. Mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e, num só golpe, acertou a espada do tio com tal força que a rechaçou. Daijimaru se valeu do chicote para se defender dos ataques da Toukijin, porém, a energia maligna da espada o atingiu em várias partes do corpo. A raiva que o irmão de Inutaisho sentia ficava mais forte, mas Sesshoumaru mantinha a costumeira frieza.

Para alguém que só tem um braço, você tem uma grande perícia!

E para quem tem os dois, você tem a força de um aprendiz.

Feh... Ironize enquanto pode!

Daijimaru utilizou novamente o chicote, não para atingir Sesshoumaru, mas para pegar de volta a espada. Partiu para o ataque. A lâmina expeliu uma energia maligna em forma de raios em direção do sobrinho, que se protegeu fincando a Toukijin na terra, que tremeu, lançando rochas para todos os lados, em meio a uma nuvem de poeira. Daijimaru nada via e quase não conseguiu se desviar do contra-ataque de Sesshoumaru, que surgiu de repente por entre a poeira. No entanto, foi atingido novamente. Não podia mais correr em grande velocidade. Estava gravemente ferido nas pernas.

Seu...

Ainda pensa em se tornar o líder?

Idiota! Eu tenho mais direito a esse posto do que você, Sesshoumaru!

É mesmo? Não era essa a opinião de meu pai.

Não me interessa a opinião de um tolo que misturou o nosso sangue com o de uma humana! Você também é igual, Sesshoumaru! Todos vocês, incluindo sua mãe, eram iguais!

Sesshoumaru quase não se conteve diante dos dizeres do tio; apesar da expressão de sempre, seus olhos denunciavam a revolução de seus sentimentos.

Heh, eu posso ver a raiva em seus olhos – provocou Daijimaru, ao perceber uma ligeira perturbação no sobrinho – Sim, sua mãe também era uma completa tola! Não matava humanos, mesmo que isso pusesse sua vida em perigo! E ainda por cima, morreu protegendo uma criança humana, assim como seu pai morreu protegendo aquela mulher humana e o filho meio-youkai! Você também irá morrer do mesmo jeito!

Sesshoumaru segurou a espada com mais força e cortou o ar com a lâmina, lançando novamente a energia maligna da Toukijin na direção do tio, que foi lançado ao longe, mais ferido ainda.

O que quis dizer com "morrer do mesmo jeito"?

Heh, heh, heh, não consegue adivinhar? Enquanto estamos lutando aqui, aqueles que me apóiam se dirigem para aquele maldito castelo a fim de derrubá-lo...com sua querida humana dentro!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o rosto de Sesshoumaru demonstrou o que o coração dele sentia: assombro. No mesmo instante, elevou-se do chão, a caminho do castelo, quando Daijimaru se levantou.

Aonde pensa que vai!

Ao mesmo tempo em que proferia essas palavras, Daijimaru começava sua transformação. Em pouco tempo, revelou a sua verdadeira forma: um grande youkai cão de pêlos brancos, com olhos cinzentos e uma meia lua vermelha na testa. A estola, que lhe envolvia os ombros, confundia-se com o resto de seu corpo. No momento em que a transformação terminou, Daijimaru uivou ameaçadoramente, e disse a Sesshoumaru.

Você não vai escapar da morte, Sesshoumaru! Você irá encontrar aquela humana repugnante no outro mundo!

Tsc!

Sabendo que não poderia vencer o tio na forma em que estava, Sesshoumaru também se transformou. Entretanto, lutar com seu verdadeiro corpo se revelou difícil, por não estar com um dos membros. Sua agilidade diminuiu, dando vantagem a Daijimaru, que o mordeu no pescoço. Sesshoumaru uivou de dor e deu uma patada forte no focinho do tio, que foi ao chão, desnorteado com o veneno das garras do sobrinho. O irmão de Inuyasha aproveitou a deixa e partiu em direção ao castelo, disposto a enfrentar quem quer que fosse para proteger Rin. Daijimaru correu atrás de Sesshoumaru e, mesmo ferido, logo o alcançou. Tentou impedi-lo, saltando sobre ele, mas o filho de Inutaisho repeliu o ataque, lançando-o para longe. O corpo de Daijimaru caiu sobre uma montanha, destruindo-a. Não conseguindo mais se levantar, cansado e com inúmeras feridas graves pelo corpo, Daijimaru desmaiou. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, corria o mais rápido que podia para chegar ao castelo e impedir que os demais de sua tribo matassem Rin e Jaken.

Quando finalmente chegou, viu que Daijimaru realmente não mentira quando dissera que os youkais cães que o apoiavam estavam lá prontos para derrubar o castelo – e não eram poucos. Porém, eles ainda não haviam entrado, pareciam aguardar a vinda do chefe do motim. Sesshoumaru saltou até atingir o portão de entrada e, diante de todos, assumiu a forma humanóide e sacou a Toukijin.

Se querem morrer, avancem! – gritou – Derrotarei todos que se puserem no meu caminho, assim como derrotei Daijimaru!

Muitos não se atreveram a atacar o líder da tribo, afinal, esperavam que Daijimaru o tivesse vencido. Aqueles que avançaram foram impiedosamente atingidos pela espada de Sesshoumaru.

Quem mais? Quem mais aqui não tem amor à vida?

Os youkais cães recuaram diante da força do líder; Sesshoumaru, não tendo mais obstáculos, entrou no castelo. As feridas da luta não o impediram de correr pelos corredores até o quarto onde deixara Jaken cuidando de Rin.

Lá estava ela, deitada, do mesmo jeito que a deixara. Jaken dormia sentado. A brisa soprava mais forte e o luar entrava pela janela, iluminando o lugar.

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se na ombreira da porta e devagar sentou no chão. Suspirou, aliviado em ver a menina – e Jaken também, por quê não? – viva. O ferimento no ombro esquerdo doía devido a mordida de Daijimaru e ele perdia muito sangue. Mas isso era o de menos. O importante era que Rin, apesar da febre misteriosa, ainda vivia.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e permaneceu pensativo por alguns minutos. Então, segurou firme a espada Toukijin e, numa fração de segundo, a lançou para algum ponto do jardim. Um urro de dor ecoou por todo o castelo e o luar iluminou o rosto do intruso.

Era Daijimaru.

Co...mo?... – murmurou Daijimaru, com a Toukijin cravada entre o pescoço e o peito, segurando outra espada numa das mãos.

Mesmo na hora da morte, você não deixa de fazer perguntas idiotas– replicou Sesshoumaru.

Daijimaru caiu no chão. Estava morto.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, distante a alguns passos. A menina respirava alto, com dificuldade. Estava pálida demais. Ele caminhou até ela e, pela primeira vez desde que a ressuscitou, pegou a mão dela. Fria. Parecia que a morte não demoraria a chegar.

"_A sua mãe também era uma completa tola! Morreu protegendo uma criança humana!"_

Feh... – murmurou Sesshoumaru, ao lembrar as palavras do tio.

Sim, ela morrera ao salvar uma humana, assim como Inutaisho morrera para salvar a mãe de Inuyasha. Daí o motivo que o levou a odiar humanos. Devido a uma humana, crescera sem a companhia da mãe, que amava muito. E por causa de outra humana, não pôde mostrar ao pai o quanto era forte. Se aqueles seres eram tão fracos, porque protegê-los? E além do mais, aquele povo também os odiavam e temiam. Por que se unir a eles? Essas mesmas interpelações Sesshoumaru as fez a Inutaisho, quando este confessou estar apaixonado pela humana Izayoi.

"Um dia você saberá, Sesshoumaru."

Um dia? Desde que Rin entrara em sua vida, a perspectiva que ele possuía de "humano" mudara, e muito. É claro que ele ainda os considerava inferiores, mas a menina era diferente, merecia um certo respeito, por assim dizer. Foi a primeira a se aproximar dele, a demonstrar reverência, admiração (um pouco mais comedida que a de Jaken, claro) e até mesmo carinho, sentimento totalmente esquecido por ele desde a morte da mãe. Tudo ao redor dela inspirava pureza. Ás vezes a observava dormindo e se surpreendia pensando que youkais e humanos realmente poderiam conviver pacificamente, como Inutaisho acreditava. Pensamento este que sempre afastava por orgulho, mas que teimava em voltar à sua mente quando vez ou outra olhava Rin com seu sorriso inocente de criança

Suspirou. Levantou, caminhou até a porta e apoiou-se novamente na ombreira da porta, sentando-se. A brisa voltou a soprar levemente e durante boa parte da noite Sesshoumaru velou Rin, no entanto, vencido pelo cansaço causado pelos últimos acontecimentos, adormeceu.

Foi uma noite de sono sem sonhos.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no horizonte, Sesshoumaru acordou, sentindo no ar um perfume de cravos silvestres. Os ferimentos causados na luta contra Daijimaru estavam curados. Jaken continuava dormindo, completamente vergado, segurando firmemente o bastão de duas cabeças. Contudo, alguém não estava mais lá.

Rin havia desaparecido.

No futon¹ onde a menina dormia, estava a Toukijin cravada, reagindo fortemente a alguma coisa.

O lugar estava repleto de energia pura.

Poucas pessoas se aventuravam a desbravar uma certa montanha nas terras centrais – lá habitavam muitos youkais, e uma névoa cinzenta e espessa impediam os corajosos de seguir adiante (se bem, ultimamente, o número de youkais caía consideravelmente). No entanto, naquela manhã, um viajante usando um manto negro com um capuz cobrindo o rosto, carregando uma criança, foi visto na floresta que cercava a montanha, logo desaparecendo na névoa. Muitos lamentaram a sorte daquelas pessoas, prevendo o que aconteceria com aqueles dois.

Não poderiam estar mais enganados.

É certo que todos os youkais daquela montanha atacaram as duas pessoas, porém todos foram derrotados. A névoa, antes cinzenta, tornou-se branca como as nuvens.

O viajante parecia conhecer muito bem o lugar, devido a facilidade em que encontrou uma passagem para dentro da montanha. Entrou sem maiores dificuldades.

A criança – uma menina, vestindo um quimono de estampa xadrez amarelo-laranja – que até aquele momento dormia profundamente, abriu os olhos, negros como o manto daquele viajante.

Ah... é você? – perguntou a menina, ainda sonolenta.

Me reconheces, criança? – replicou o viajante, ou melhor, a viajante.

Você é a mulher que sempre está nos meus sonhos...

Hum... Que bom ver que você não se esqueceu de mim.

A menina sorriu, sem medo. Chegando num recinto iluminado que lembrava um quarto, a mulher a deitou num futon macio e cercou o lugar com um fino véu.

Onde está o senhor...

Você o verá novamente. Não se preocupe. Agora descanse... precisa se recuperar de sua febre.

Tá...

Não demorou muito para que a menina dormisse profundamente. A mulher levou a mão à testa da pequena e a outra na própria.

A febre está cedendo – disse – Era de se esperar que a reação dela à minha presença fosse muito forte.

"E, além disso, a alma dela contém traços da energia da Tenseiga... Pelo visto falta pouco" pensou consigo.

Isso quer dizer que já aconteceu... Ah, posso sentir a sua dor... Mas não se preocupe.

Retirou a mão da testa da menina, assumindo uma posição de reverência.

Seja bem vinda de volta, Rin, ou melhor... princesa.

* * *

_**(¹) futon: é o que japoneses usam para dormir. Uma espécie de colchão fino (semelhante a um colchonete, popularmente falando, hehe) que eles colocam no chão.**_

_Respondendo aos reviews, bom, vou dizer uma coisa a vocês: estou meio sem graça, não imaginava que vocês iam gostar tanto..._

_Kohaku-inacreditável: na história o irmão da Sango vai fazer uma pequena participação, então aguarde. E essa fanfic que não deu certo, hein? Por que não refaz? Seria ótimo (aliás, vou publicar no site o meu primeiro fanfic, aí você vai notar a diferença entre hoje e dois anos atrás, hehehe, tive até ataque de riso)._

_AndThejo: obrigada pelos elogios. . Falta pouco para a mulher misteriosa se revelar... Prometo fazer o melhor de mim!_

_Ah, e por favor, me respondam: como é que faço pra que esse site aceite o travessão? Tô tentando vários truques, mas até agora... _

_A seguir: _

_Pouco a pouco, alguns segredos são revelados. Por que a mulher chamou Rin de princesa? Que mistério é esse que elas carregam? E Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou, juntamente com Kaede, tentarão responder a uma difícil pergunta: afinal, quem foram os guardiões da Jóia de Quatro Almas? O que aconteceu com eles?_

_Até o quinto capítulo!_

_Angel-san_


	5. Os Segredos que Cercam a Jóia

_Hehehehe, aqui vou alçar vôo à minha imaginação... Por favor, não me massacrem!_

_Durante todo o tempo que escrevi este capítulo, fiquei pensando se eu realmente deveria publicá-lo. Depois, resolvi que, se eu quisesse manter a coerência da história, teria que fazê-lo. Leiam e vocês poderão perceber porque fiquei em dúvida. Só peço que não sejam muito duros nas críticas (se houver)._

_O quarto capítulo me parece que fez sucesso, não? Alguns me mandaram e-mail lamentando a morte do Dajimaru, queriam que ele participasse mais da história. Bom, não deu, hehehe! Como eu queria que o Sesshoumaru fosse para os seus domínios, eu tive que inventar alguém pra dinamizar a história, senão ficaria sem graça ele só pensando... e queria também levantar uma hipótese sobre o ódio dele por humanos e sem o Daijimaru não teria aquela "jogada" e aquela adrenalina que eu adoro no anime (se bem que a luta deles foi difícil de descrever, e pra me inspirar fiquei o tempo todo ouvindo Evanescence...Vou ficar sem ouvir a voz da Amy Lee por um booom tempo! E eu ainda acrescentei a parte da transformação dos dois, que inventei na hora de digitar – nos meus manuscritos, essa cena não existe! ). Mas o meu maior medo é descaracterizar psicologicamente os personagens, principalmente o Sesshoumaru já que ele é cheio de frases de efeito e é muito sério, quase não usa exclamações. Parece que, até agora, estou conseguindo mantê-los na linha (sim, eu amo psicologia) Espero continuar assim. Vou comentar mais sobre isso, mas só adiante. _

_Quanto aos travessões, parece que encontrei um jeito... Vou testar e ver se dá certo (pouco a pouco vou aprendendo!)_

_Angel – san_

_P.S.: Nossa, esse comentário ficou grande demais! o.O_

CAPITULO V : **"OS SEGREDOS QUE CERCAM A JÓIA DE QUATRO ALMAS"**

No portal que conecta os dois mundos, havia duas enormes estátuas, armadas com lanças, prontas para atacar quem ousasse desejar ir para o mundo dos mortos sem perder a vida. Caso fossem derrotados, o próprio portal se encarregava de destruir o invasor. Devido a essa pesada vigilância, ninguém nunca conseguira atravessar para o outro mundo, exceto aquele que possuía a espada dos mortos, Tenseiga.

As estátuas abriram os olhos e seguraram com mais força as suas lanças; alguém, usando um longo manto escuro, caminhava em direção a eles, calmamente, como se aquele lugar fosse outro qualquer.

– Quem és tu, que ousas querer atravessar os portais do outro mundo? – perguntaram os dois.

– Sou uma serva dos deuses – respondeu a desconhecida – Vim visitar um velho amigo.

– E pensas que permitiremos tal audácia! Somente passam por esses portais aqueles que já perderam a vida!

– Eu sei, é por isso que irei passar. Tenho poder para isso. Ou já não me reconhecem mais? – disse a mulher, afastando um pouco o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto. As duas estátuas pareceram reconhecê–la e se ajoelharam diante dela, abaixando suas armas.

– Sim, agora sabemos quem és. Tu és a virgem escolhida dos deuses...

– Isso mesmo. Sou aquela que vive no limite entre a vida e a morte.

– Tu possui poderes tanto do mundo dos mortos quanto do mundo dos vivos. Tens a autoridade para atravessar os portais. Não iremos impedir, visto que desafiá–la seria a nossa destruição.

E os portais do outro mundo se abriram para a desconhecida.

Chegando aos limites entre os dois mundos, era possível ver de longe os restos mortais de um ser gigantesco de grandes caninos, vestido com uma resistente armadura, num ar de imponência e realeza.

Qualquer um que pudesse ver, diria que ele era o guardião daquele lugar.

No topo de um dos vários rochedos que circundavam o local, estava alguém que não deveria ali estar, supondo se tratar de um ser vivo. Era a desconhecida, a mesma que subjugou os guardiões do portal. O vento balançava o longo manto que usava e os seus olhos miravam àquele a sua frente.

– Inutaisho... – murmurava.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Era uma manhã muito bonita. Menos para Kagome.

Deveria ser a centésima vez que ela tentava passar pelo poço. Em vão. Como conseqüência, bufava de raiva.

– Ai, ai, ai, a minha prova é depois de amanhããããã... – choramingava a garota dentro do poço – AI QUE ÓDIO DESSE POÇO! Tinha que fazer isso comigo justo agora!

– Não sei porque você está tão brava – dizia Inuyasha, deitado do lado de fora, brincando com a grama – É melhor mesmo que você fique aqui, assim poderemos investigar o que aconteceu com a Tessaiga.

– EU TÔ POUCO ME IMPORTANDO COM A SUA TESSAIGA! Eu quero fazer minha provaaaaaa!

Nesse mesmo instante, surgiram Miroku – completamente recuperado –, Shippou e Sango.

– Nada ainda, Kagome? – perguntou Sango olhando para a amiga que ainda estava dentro do poço.

– Uuuuu... a minha provaaaa... vou ficar repetenteeee... a minha provinhaaaa... buuuuááá...

– Parece que ela não tá te ouvindo... – disse Shippou a Sango.

Inuyasha levantou e, dando pouca importância ao _problema_ da Kagome, pôs a Tessaiga na cintura.

– Keh! Não sei porque tanto choro por causa de uma coisa tão insignificante!

– SENTA! – gritou Kagome de dentro do poço. Na mesma hora, o meio–youkai se estatelou no chão.

– A Kagome pode até não ter ouvido a Sango, mas parece que ela te ouve muito bem, Inuyasha!

– **_Ca-la-a-bo-ca, Shippou!_** – avisou o rapaz, literalmente com a cara no chão.

Miroku, tentando não rir da situação, assumindo a pose mais séria possível, tomou a palavra.

– Bom, já que atravessar o poço não está dando certo, que tal voltarmos?

– É, não temos porque ficarmos aqui. E o sol está indo a pino – falou Sango.

– E eu tô ficando com fome!

– Então – disse Inuyasha, limpando a terra de seu kimono, recuperado do _tombo_ – Será que a que a_ princesa_ vai precisar de ajuda pra sair desse poço inútil, ou é _capaz _de sair dele sozinha?

– Inuyasha, você não dev...

Miroku não terminou de falar; Kagome saiu do poço toda sorridente, mas Inuyasha percebeu o _fogo_ que estava nos olhos dela – ficou de sobreaviso. A garota cerrou os punhos, e disse pausadamente.

– **_SEEEEEEEENNNNNNN..._**

– Kagome... – disse o meio–youkai, assustado, fazendo gestos com as mãos, tentando acalmá–la. O colar no pescoço dele já brilhava.

– **_TA!_**

– AI!

Novamente Inuyasha fez um buraco no chão devido à força do colar. Kagome, calmamente, tomou o caminho do vilarejo. Os outros também foram, deixando o rapaz para trás.

– Idiota... – murmurou Shippou para Inuyasha, antes de seguir o restante do grupo.

– MALDIÇÃO!

Chegando ao vilarejo, encontraram Kaede cercada de crianças, contando mais uma vez a história da Jóia de Quatro Almas, desde o momento em que ela veio parar nas mãos de Kikyou até o ressurgimento dela através de Kagome e a busca pelos fragmentos.

– E aqui acaba a história!

– Nossa... – diziam as crianças, perplexas.

– Então a Jóia de Quatro Almas dá poderes aos youkais? – perguntou uma menina.

– Isso mesmo, Tomiko – respondeu Kaede.

– E ela foi quebrada e agora estão tentando juntá–la?

– Sim. E é por isso que o Inuyasha, juntamente com a Kagome, o monge Miroku e a exterminadora Sango viajam constantemente por essas terras. Para encontrar os fragmentos da Jóia, juntá–las e purificá–las. Oh, aí vem eles!

– Bom dia, senhora Kaede! – cumprimentou Miroku.

– Bom dia, senhor monge. Vejo que a tentativa não deu certo, não é mesmo?

– Não senhora – respondeu Kagome, desanimada.

– Oh, que estranho... Bom, o jeito é se conformar, Kagome, e procurar saber porque o Poço Come–Ossos não mais a leva a seu mundo.

– Era o que eu falava agora a pouco, lá no poço – resmungou Inuyasha – Mas ela me fez sentar!

– Humpf! Você não disse com essas palavras!

– Ora, estava subentendido! Até uma criancinha de três anos entenderia!

– Cala a boca, Inuyasha! – ordenou a garota, com uma veia surgindo na testa – Senão...

– Ahhhh, tá bom!

Kaede deixou os dois discutindo e pediu às crianças que ainda estavam presentes que fossem para as suas casas. Todas obedeceram prontamente, menos Tomiko.

– Você ainda tem alguma coisa para me perguntar? – perguntou Kaede, docilmente.

– Er... Bem... – gaguejava a menina, completamente sem graça – Eu tava aqui pensando, senhora sacerdotisa.

– Fale.

– A senhora disse que a sua irmã, a sacerdotisa Kikyou, era a guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– Correto.

– Não tinha ninguém antes?

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de discutir ante a pergunta da menina. Os outros começaram a prestar mais atenção.

– Não entendi sua pergunta.

– Eu queria saber, senhora Kaede, se era só ela que cuidava da Jóia de Quatro Almas, se não tinha outro antes.

– Você quer saber se não havia guardiões da Jóia anteriores á Kikyou? – perguntou Miroku.

– Isso! Isso mesmo, senhor monge!

Todos ficaram em silêncio; Inuyasha coçava a cabeça, Kagome tinha a mão no queixo, Sango olhava surpresa, assim como Shippou, Miroku, não sabia o que falar. Por fim, Kaede respondeu.

– Sinto muito, Tomiko, mas não sabemos. Na verdade, muito pouco se sabe sobre a história da Jóia de Quatro Almas além do que eu já lhe contei.

– Ah... – suspirou a menina, decepcionada – Tudo bem. Tchau, senhora Kaede!

Quando a menina foi embora, Miroku, intrigado, comentou com Kaede.

– Essa garota é muito perspicaz.

– Sim, é boa observadora. E ela já manifestou o desejo de se tornar sacerdotisa – respondeu Kaede, satisfeita.

– Então ela será uma das melhores...

– Ei, o que você está dizendo, Miroku? – perguntou Shippou.

– Vocês ouviram a pergunta dela?

– Sim, e daí? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha, alguma vez você já fez ou ouviu esse tipo de pergunta?

– Não, nunca.

– Nem eu. Mas aquela criança nos fez perceber algo que nunca nos demos conta antes.

– Sobre os guardiões da Jóia?

– Sim, Sango. A propósito, você nunca ouviu falar de algum outro protetor antes de Kikyou?

– Não. Apenas sei que a Jóia passou pelas mãos de várias pessoas antes de chegar ao nosso vilarejo, num corpo de youkai, totalmente corrompida.

– Aí é que está. Não sabemos nada sobre essas pessoas, assim como não sabemos o que aconteceu com a Jóia de Quatro Almas depois de criada pela Midoriko.

– Senhor monge, o que...

– A Jóia de Quatro Almas foi criada há centenas de anos – disse Miroku, interrompendo Kaede – durante a luta entre uma sacerdotisa e vários youkais que utilizaram um humano de coração maligno para criar um novo corpo capaz de derrotar os poderes de Midoriko. Exatamente como Naraku.

– Onde você quer chegar, Miroku?

– Senhorita Kagome, não é estranho que Naraku só tenha surgido a cinqüenta anos?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Estavam começando a entender o raciocínio do monge.

– Ele muito bem poderia ter surgido muito antes. Não seria muito difícil, sem a sacerdotisa Midoriko por perto. Mas isso não aconteceu.

– Mas Miroku – interrompeu Kagome – Quando a Sango nos contou sobre a origem da Jóia lá no vilarejo dos exterminadores, descobrimos que a mesma história está se repetindo... E segundo diziam, muitos humanos e youkais possuíram a Jóia.

– Mesmo assim, ela continuou em peregrinação. Não é estranho? Claro que pode ter acontecido lutas pela posse da Jóia, porém, isso durou muito tempo. Uma energia maligna como a de Naraku já deveria ter nascido pouco tempo depois da morte da sacerdotisa.

– Isso faz sentido, senhor monge – disse Kaede – Realmente, sem os poderes sobrenaturais de Midoriko, seria muito fácil para alguém maligno se apoderar da Jóia e corrompê–la, obtendo tudo o que desejasse...

– A não ser que...

– A não ser o quê, Miroku? Fala logo! – impacientou–se Inuyasha.

– A não ser que houvesse alguém com poderes iguais ou superiores aos de Miroriko.

Espanto geral.

– Impossível, Miroku – disse Sango ante a suposição de Miroku – Em toda a minha vida nunca ouvi falar de alguém assim!

– Também acho impossível – concordou Shippou.

– Bah! Até parece que você tem uma grande experiência de vida, pirralho!

– PÁRA DE APERTAR MINHA CABEÇA! Kagome! Olha o Inuyasha!

– Inuyasha... SENTA!

– AI! – gritou o meio–youkai, se esborrachando no chão outra vez.

– Deixando o tonto do Inuyasha de lado – disse Kagome, _calminha, calminha_ – Também acho pouco provável que tivesse existido alguém mais forte que a Midoriko, Miroku... Por quê afinal, como você mesmo disse, a Jóia existe há centena de anos! Duvido que houvesse gerações inteiras de monges ou sacerdotisas mais fortes que ela.

– Hum... – murmurava Miroku, com a mão sobre o queixo.

– Nem a Kikyou é mais forte que a Midoriko... E agora o que você me diz, Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Hum... Vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome! – disse o monge, entrando na casa de Kaede.

Gotas surgiram na testa de todos ante a _mudança de assunto_ de Miroku. Inuyasha cerrou os punhos, com várias veias surgindo em suas mãos.

– Ora, seu monge desgraçado! Vem cá!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kikyou também havia sentido uma forte energia durante a luta contra Naraku. Depois que se separou dos outros, ordenou aos seus youkais carregadores de almas que encontrassem pistas sobre algum poder sobrenatural nos arredores. Quando os youkais retornaram, descobriu que havia uma montanha nas Terras Centrais com uma presença muito esquisita. Não era sinistra ou maligna, era pura... mais pura que a do Monte Hakurei.

– Hum, que estranho...

– Senhorita Kikyou – chamou alguém às suas costas.

– Oh, Kohaku! O que foi?

– Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas...

– Mas?

Kohaku despiu a parte superior de sua veste, dando as costas a Kikyou.

– Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas o fragmento da Jóia que está nas minhas costas está reagindo a alguma coisa...

Kikyou espantou–se; o fragmento estava brilhando muito intensamente.

– Desde quando está assim, Kohaku?

– Desde ontem.

"Hum, desde a luta contra Naraku e o surgimento dessa energia pura e estranha... Terá alguma relação?"

– Kohaku.

– Sim senhorita Kikyou?

– Quero que me acompanhe até um lugar... Quero investigar uma coisa. Talvez essa reação do fragmento seja uma conseqüência disso.

– Certo.

E os dois seguiram os youkais carregadores de almas, que se dirigiam novamente para as Terras Centrais.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Naraku também percebera que a Jóia de Quatro Almas estava diferente. Reagia a algo e ele tinha quase certeza que era por causa daquele forte poder espiritual.

– Está vindo... – disse Kanna, que estava por perto.

– O que disse, Kanna?

– Alguém adentrou a barreira... Está chegando...

– O quê? – surpreendeu–se Naraku.

Naquele exato instante, as portas do castelo vieram abaixo. Naraku custou em se refazer do susto. Logo alguém, vestido com um manto longo e escuro, com um capuz a lhe cobrir o rosto, estava à sua frente.

– Surpreso... Naraku?

* * *

_TA–DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU CONSEGUI! Finalmente essa coisa aceitou o travessão (demorou hein?)!_

_Obrigada a todos os reviews! Kohaku–inacreditável: não disse que o seu personagem preferido iria aparecer, hahaha! Ah, gostou da misteriosa de capuz negro? Falta pouco para ela mostrar a cara! Faltam só alguns capítulos. E AndThejo: obrigada novamente pelos elogios –..._

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Naraku recebe uma visita inesperada! E parece que o todo–poderoso encontrou alguém à altura! Mas parece que esse alguém o conhece muito bem, assim como todos os seus truques sujos! Mas como pode? Entretanto, parece que não veio para lutar... E mais: além de Naraku, Kikyou também terá um encontro importante. No que isso vai dar?_

_Até o sexto capítulo!_

_Angel – san._


	6. O Encontro com Naraku e Kikyou

_UAU! Lili–chan, adorei tua review! Aliás, eu adoro as reviews! Não pensava que gostariam tanto do fic... Vou me esforçar ao máximo!_

_Os leitores gostaram do quinto capítulo, que bom! Pensei que seria o contrário, afinal, eu coloquei muita coisa que eu penso sobre Inuyasha... O fato do Naraku ter surgido apenas a cinqüenta anos foi o primeiro a me intrigar e resolvi colocar no capítulo – depois, eu fiquei indecisa se iria ao ar ou não, mas aí eu percebi que se não fizesse isso, teria que inventar outra coisa pra ter uma ligação com... OPS! Tô falando demais! Pra descobrirem, vão ter que ler o fic!_

_Ah, e não se preocupem, não irei abandonar a história. Tenho idéia para dois outros fanfics (num deles vou tentar o "universo alternativo", só não sei se vai dar certo), mas só vou fazê–lo depois de terminar este aqui. Não gosto de fazer nada ao mesmo tempo, já basta escrever a história e estudar latim, XD..._

_Ah, que vida...Então vamos lá!_

_Angel–San_

_OBSERVAÇÃO URGENTE: Há alguns SPOILERS aqui – GOMEN NASAAAIII, eu devia ter avisado isso desde o primeiro capítulo, mas como eu ando tão atrapalhada com outras coisas (minhas férias terminaram), acabei esquecendo de avisar, GOMEN NASAAAII! – mas estou avisando agora porque esse capítulo REVELA muita coisa, que só vai acontecer lááááá pelo volume sessenta e–alguma–coisa da edição brasileira (ou seria setenta e–alguma–coisa? hummm...). Portanto, se não quiserem saber de algumas coisinhas, pulem a parte da Kikyou! XD (putz, o que essa doida tá pensando? Será stress?) – credo, outro comentário enorme! O.o (quem manda, sua tonta?) _

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI: **" O ENCONTRO COM NARAKU E KIKYOU "**

– Surpreso...Naraku? – sorria a pessoa, ao ver o olhar de espanto do vilão.

– Quem...Quem é você? – perguntou Naraku, refeito.

– Alguém que o conhece muito bem – respondeu o estranho – Alguém de quem você não pode se esconder.

– Me conhece?

Naraku, inexplicavelmente, se sentiu tremer diante daquele ser. Como aquela pessoa atravessara a barreira? Por que os youkais não o atacaram? Como ele o conhecia? E por que não se lembrava daquela pessoa? Um suor frio lhe percorreu a testa; sentia medo?

– Hunf – suspirou o desconhecido, caminhando calmamente na direção de Naraku – Apesar da aparência diferente, você continua com a mesma forma, do jeito em que o vi pela última vez... É o mesmo, sem dúvida, só um pouco mais forte.

A pessoa parou no meio do pátio da entrada. Prestando mais atenção, Naraku percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher. Sorriu maliciosamente. Não importava o poder espiritual, ela era uma fêmea, conseguiria derrotá–la como uma vez derrotou Kikyou.

– Parece que realmente, você sabe quem eu sou, mulher...

– Sim, eu sei. Assim como eu sei que você não é de nada sem a Jóia de Quatro Almas que carrega consigo. E que bom que percebeu logo que sou mulher, mostra que tem bons ouvidos!

O sorriso de Naraku desapareceu de seus lábios; aquela mulher não parecia muito esperta, por o estar provocando.

– Eu assisti à sua luta naqueles restos de montanha que o idiota do Inuyasha destruiu com aquela espada...

– Eu sei. Gostou do que viu?

– Devo reconhecer que você tem uma bela voz. E me poupou o trabalho de me livrar daqueles youkais estúpidos!

– Não há de quê. Mais um pouco e conseguiria atrair Mouryoumaru...

"Então ela não deve ser tão poderosa assim... " pensou Naraku, sem deixar de se surpreender por ela ter chamado sua cria pelo nome "Que idiota eu fui! Sentir um calafrio por causa dessa..."

– Mas eu não quis.

Naraku surpreendeu–se novamente com o que acabara de ouvir. "O quê?"

– Mudei o timbre da voz para permitir que ele fugisse. Para você ver o quanto sou benevolente...

A mulher sorria sarcasticamente. Estava na cara que não havia boa intenção no que ela dizia.

– Como eu disse, eu o conheço muito bem. Sei cada truque seu, Naraku, e aquilo que se esconde por trás de seu lindo rosto. Isso são verdades que você não pode esconder de mim.

– É mesmo? Huh, huh, huh, huh... Não vai me dizer que uma simples humana como você lê pensamentos?

Naraku não obteve resposta. Segundos se passaram até o vilão ouvir uma palavra nojenta ser pronunciada pela desconhecida.

– Amor...

– O quê?

– Você não imaginava que Onigumo realmente amasse a Kikyou... Heh, que patético!

O vilão estreitou os olhos; como aquela mulher insignificante sabia disso?

– Ao contrário do senhor Fuji, que nutria apenas um desejo carnal nefasto pela sacerdotisa Midoriko, os sentimentos de Onigumo, apesar de não serem tão bem–intencionados, eram sinceros e profundos. Um amor egoísta, é verdade, mas não deixa de ser amor. Foi por isso que você não conseguiu dominá–lo completamente; e continua não dominando.

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Naraku, com ódio.

– Por que me pergunta algo da qual você já sabe a resposta?

Havia um tom de ironia na voz daquela mulher e Naraku já não suportava mais ficar apenas olhando. Kanna, que estava atrás dele e até aquele momento não pronunciara uma única palavra, deu dois passos adiante e levantou o espelho, numa clara intenção de roubar a alma da mulher.

– Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar com esse espelho? Hunf! Para trás! Não me obrigue a purificá–la.

Naraku sorriu.

– Huh, huh, huh... Kanna não pode ser purificada, porque ela não possui energia sinistra.

– Hah...Mas tem alma!

– Como?

– Nesse mundo, tudo aquilo que se move tem uma alma. Uma alma que surge através da fusão de outras quatro. Mas disso você já sabe, Naraku.

A mulher deu as costas para ele, caminhando em direção à saída.

– **É por isso que você não consegue dominar Onigumo!**

Naraku não conseguiu mais se conter; com um aceno, ordenou aos seus youkais que a atacassem.

– Hunf! ESTÁ NA HORA DE MOSTRAR O SEU ROSTO, MULHER!

Os youkais avançaram rapidamente contra a mulher, contudo, quando se aproximaram dela, sem mais nem menos, caíram mortos.

– O quê?

– Não vim aqui para lutar, Naraku! Você tem mais a ganhar agora me deixando ir!

O vilão não se intimidou; sua mão direita se transformou num tentáculo afiado, que ele lançou contra a mulher, que mesmo de costas, desviou rapidamente.

– Eu já disse que não vim para lutar!

A mulher levantou uma das mãos, que irradiou uma luz pura; um segundo depois, o braço de Naraku foi repelido e por pouco não foi purificado. A luz atingiu até mesmo o espelho que Kanna mantinha levantado, ganhando uma fissura.

– Considere o seu braço inteiro como um presente de cortesia, _lorde_ Naraku!

Naraku não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A mulher caminhou calmamente, atravessando o que restava do portão do castelo. Em seguida, os insetos venenosos surgiram diante de Naraku e, com apenas um olhar do vilão, seguiram na mesma direção que a desconhecida. Quem era ela afinal? Por que não o destruiu? Com certeza, a mulher não havia demonstrado sequer a metade de seus poderes.

Novamente um suor frio percorreu a testa de Naraku; relembrando os fatos, parecera que ela viera até ele apenas para avisá–lo de sua existência – um desafio, talvez? Sim ou não, o fato é que a mulher _esteve lá _e, apesar de não ter visto o rosto dela em nenhum momento, a aura que a cercava não era como a de um humano normal, mas como a de algum deus.

Deus? Onigumo não acreditava em deuses e muito menos ele, Naraku. Nos três mundos, não havia ninguém mais poderoso que ele – até aquele momento.

"_Alguém que o conhece muito bem"_

"_Apesar da aparência diferente, você continua com a mesma forma, do jeito em que o vi pela última vez.."._

"_Eu sei que você não é de nada sem a Jóia de Quatro Almas que carrega consigo"_

"_Sei cada truque seu, Naraku" _

" _Isso são verdades que você não pode esconder de mim."_

"_Amor... Você não imaginava que Onigumo realmente amasse a Kikyou... Heh, que patético!"_

As palavras daquela mulher ecoavam em sua mente. Entretanto, havia algo ainda mais perturbador.

"_Ao contrário do senhor Fuji, que nutria apenas um desejo carnal nefasto pela sacerdotisa Midoriko, os sentimentos de Onigumo, apesar de não serem tão bem–intencionados, eram sinceros e profundos."_

Aquela mulher conhecia a história da Jóia de Quatro Almas! Ninguém em toda a terra conhecia a lenda por inteiro, nem mesmo ele, Naraku. Como pode? Será que...

Não, impossível! Nenhum humano chegaria a tanto!

O espelho de Kanna brilhou; mostrava uma floresta. Sem dúvidas, a mulher estava por lá, afinal, Naraku mandara os insetos venenosos a seguirem. Mas algo saíra errado. Um forte vendaval impedia os insetos em sua missão.

– Mas o que...?

– Os insetos... Foram destruídos... – disse Kanna – A tempestade... Não é normal...

Naraku novamente estreitou os olhos. A mulher encapuzada seria uma adversária muito difícil. O que fazer? Como derrotá–la?

– Naraku...

– O que foi, Kanna?

– Naquela hora... Que levantei o espelho...

– O que tem? – perguntou o vilão, impaciente.

– Aquela mulher... Não tem reflexo...

– O quê?

Naquele mesmo instante, chamas surgidas sabe–se lá de onde começaram a consumir a parede do salão principal do castelo; Naraku, percebendo o que acontecia, adentrou no aposento a tempo de ver o fogo misterioso se apagar tão rápido quanto surgiu e revelar, não uma fuligem preta, mas uma frase.

"_Mesmo que meu corpo vire cinzas, meu coração permanecerá neste mundo como lâminas sagradas nas mãos dos justos." _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Estranho. Muito estranho. Era o que Kikyou pensava ao chegar às Terras Centrais.

A forte energia espiritual que Kikyou sentira durante a luta contra Naraku agora parecia ter se dividido em duas. Uma estava na montanha que vislumbrava naquele momento, com o topo encoberto por uma névoa espessa e esbranquiçada; a outra parecia se deslocar, ter vontade própria. Mas a força continuava inalterada. O que isso significava?

– Senhorita Kikyou – o chamado de Kohaku a tirou de seus pensamentos – O fragmento das minhas costas está reagindo cada vez mais forte.

– Com certeza é devido à influência da energia dessa montanha – respondeu a sacerdotisa – As pessoas do vilarejo disseram que aqui viviam muitos youkais e todos eles foram exterminados de um dia para o outro.

– Então, o que vamos fazer?

– Eu não vou poder entrar lá, apesar de tudo a energia pura continua forte. Está vendo aquela névoa no topo da montanha? – perguntou, apontando numa direção.

– Sim...

– O chefe do vilarejo me disse que aquela névoa era cinzenta e, sem mais nem menos, se tornou branca. E tudo isso depois que alguns viram um viajante carregando uma criança adentrar na floresta que cerca a montanha.

– Um viajante carregando uma criança?

– Também estou curiosa, mas essa energia é mais forte que a do Monte Hakurei. É pior do que eu pensava. Kohaku...

– Sim, senhorita Kikyou.

– Você pode ir até lá e investigar o que está acontecendo nestas terras?

– Posso sim. Tirando o detalhe do fragmento, eu não sinto mais nada. Vou fazer de tudo para que não me percebam, seja quem forem. Retornarei com alguma resposta.

– Tenha cuidado.

O garoto então, seguiu adiante, em direção à montanha. Kikyou procurou ficar numa distância segura, sem perder nada de vista.

Lembrou–se de quando chegou num vilarejo próximo e ouviu as pessoas falarem sobre estranhos acontecimentos ocorridos recentemente. Foi conversar com o chefe, que lhe confirmou tudo e ele dissera que tudo se sucedeu depois que um viajante com uma criança no colo apareceu naquelas bandas. Ele mesmo o vira, usava um longo manto negro com capuz.

Não havia passado quinze minutos da saída de Kohaku, quando viu.

Sim, era ele! Um longo manto com capuz? Com certeza, era ele!

Aquele – ou aquilo, nunca se sabe – caminhava tranqüilamente em direção à montanha. Kikyou nem pensou; tinha que detê–lo, antes que ele visse Kohaku. Num instinto, preparou uma flecha e a desferiu.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando aquele ser pegou sua flecha entre os dedos, no último instante, como se soubesse _todo o tempo_ que ela estava lá.

– Atacando _sua própria mestra_, Kikyou? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos; _mestra?_ Do que estava falando?

– Você realmente pensa que a morte a livra de tudo, até de sua educação?

– Antes de tudo, não sei quem você é, não sei do que você está falando e nunca tive uma mestra – respondeu Kikyou, sem se importar com a ironia, mas extremamente perturbada por aquela mulher saber seu nome e sua situação.

– Sim, eu sou, afinal, fui a mestra de seu mestre. Você não sabia? Que bom, mostra o quanto ele foi fiel aos meus conselhos. Há segredos que não podem ser revelados nem para o mais puro e leal dos discípulos!

– Quem é você?

– Acho que já respondi essa pergunta... Ah, sim; foi agora a pouco no castelo de Naraku.

– Naraku! Então eu não estava enganada; você é mais uma das aliadas dele!

– Pense o que quiser, não estou aqui para confirmar ou desmentir absurdos – disse a mulher, caminhando novamente para a montanha.

Kikyou sequer pensou duas vezes; desferiu mais flechas.

– É inútil!

E a estranha mulher, com um movimento das mãos, as parou no ar.

– Acha mesmo que ter absorvido a alma de Midoriko mudará alguma coisa para você? Quanta ilusão!

– O quê? Como... – murmurou Kikyou, sendo interrompida pela estranha.

– ...Eu sei disso? Sei de muito mais coisas. Por exemplo: acha mesmo que Naraku está usando _todo _o poder da Jóia de Quatro Almas?

Kikyou estreitou os olhos – era a primeira vez que a via, como aquela mulher sabia de tanta coisa? O vento começou a soprar, carregando as folhas das árvores.

– A Jóia de Quatro Almas dá poderes aos youkais – disse Kikyou, lembrando de Inuyasha – E, conforme o coração da pessoa ou do youkai, ela pode se tornar pura ou corrompida. Naraku está muito poderoso agora do que algum tempo atrás, devido...

– Isso é o que todos sabem. Não é de todo mentira, mas não é toda a _verdade_.

Kikyou arregalou novamente os olhos. Segurou mais firme seu arco. A energia pura da montanha começou a se intensificar.

– O que quer dizer?

– Não importa se está inteira ou em mil pedaços... Hunf! Basta que se distorça um pouquinho para os outros distorcerem mais e esconder o que é fato. Tudo saiu do jeito que eu previra!

"Se ela não estivesse tão próxima dessa energia..." Kikyou queria ardentemente arrancar o capuz e ver o rosto daquela mulher. Se ela sabia tanto, faria com que revelasse. Sem dúvidas, ela era a chave que levaria a derrota de Naraku.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Finalmente, a desconhecida falou.

– **Você foi um erro.**

– Um erro? E por que me considera assim? – perguntou Kikyou, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

– Eu sabia que você seria um erro; no entanto, era um erro _necessário_. Você nunca desejou ser sacerdotisa, mas se tornou uma por força da situação. Uma sacerdotisa tem que deixar para trás a _sua vida_, é o seu primeiro sacrifício. Desistir, para persistir: eis o que você não conseguiu fazer.

O sorriso de Kikyou sumiu de seus lábios.

– Você morreu devido a isso, no entanto, a Jóia ainda não havia cumprido a sua missão. Por isso ela retornou a este mundo no corpo de sua reencarnação. Uma reencarnação que é tudo aquilo que você desejava ser e não pôde.

A mulher deu as costas à jovem sacerdotisa, caminhando novamente em direção à montanha.

– Uma alma dividida em duas... Feh...

– É engraçado para você?

– Não, Kikyou... não é – dissera a mulher, com o tom de voz melancólico.

"Um erro necessário" repetia Kikyou mentalmente "Se eu era um erro, então... Por que...?"

A desconhecida parou e olhou para trás.

– Sempre ouvi dizer que existem dois caminhos à nossa escolha durante a vida. Não há nada mais equivocado do que isso. Temos apenas um único grande caminho, cheio de pequenos desvios; e todos eles, não importa qual, levam ao mesmo caminho... E as escolhas que fazemos podem se revelar boas ou más mais tarde, dependendo das intenções que temos. Alguns chamam essas escolhas de decisões. Pois muito bem...

E continuou a caminhar. E foi sem olhar novamente para trás que a estranha mulher terminou de falar.

– **São as nossas decisões que determinam o futuro.** Lembre–se disso.

E desapareceu na floresta.

Kikyou, naquele momento, queria poder ter lágrimas para derramar. Do que adiantava aquelas palavras? Ela estava morta, aquele corpo era falso, ela _vivia_ uma _existência_ falsa; de tudo, apenas a sua alma era autêntica e mesmo assim, não era somente dela. Levou uma das mãos ao peito – ela sequer tinha um coração! Aquele que um dia pertencera a Inuyasha.

Ajoelhou–se no chão; decididamente, a sua _vida_ continuava o mesmo inferno que era a cinqüenta anos.

Porém, mesmo sendo um erro, ela foi necessária... Um _erro necessário_! Necessário para quê? No final, aquela mulher não tinha dito nada!

De longe pôde ver Kohaku, que voltava. Levantou.

– Senhorita Kikyou! – gritou Kohaku, afoito.

– O que aconteceu, Kohaku? Descobriu alguma coisa?

– Eu consegui entrar no interior da montanha...

– E então...

– Tive que sair rapidamente de lá!

– Por que? – perguntou Kikyou, preocupada.

– O fragmento reagia tão forte que começou a doer! Parecia que ele queria sair das minhas costas! Há alguma coisa lá dentro que influi diretamente na Jóia, senhorita Kikyou!

– Mas você conseguiu ver alguma coisa lá dentro? Uma pista do que seria a fonte dessa energia?

– Eu só vi uma grande pedra erguida no meio de um monte de ruínas. Havia alguma coisa escrita, mas não entendi quase nada. Também tinha o que parecia ser uma espécie de árvore genealógica. O mais impressionante é que os últimos nomes...

– Acabe... – ordenou a sacerdotisa, percebendo que ele hesitava.

– ... Eram os de Inuyasha e da Rin, a menina que anda com o irmão do Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru!

– O quê? – surpreendeu–se Kikyou.

– Isso mesmo!

"O que isso quer dizer?" perguntava a jovem mentalmente, lembrando que uma vez vira a menina "Seria uma genealogia de uma importante família dos tempos antigos? Inuyasha uma vez me falou que a mãe dele era uma princesa renegada... Mas então, por que...?"

– Você disse que não entendeu quase nada do que estava escrito naquela pedra. Me fale o que você entendeu.

O garoto coçou a cabeça, tentando organizar o que havia descoberto.

– Algo com coração, lâminas, lutas e... futuro. Não entendi muito bem, muitas palavras estavam apagadas. Desculpe por não ter ajudado como prometi.

– Não se preocupe, você ajudou muito. Vamos sair daqui, a energia ficou mais forte.

– Só mais uma coisa: lá dentro parecia que alguém estava me observando o tempo todo. E mais, eu senti como se aquele lugar tivesse vida e morte ao mesmo tempo.

– Vida e morte... Assim como nós?

– Não. Era como me sentir vivo novamente, como quando estava com o meu pai e a minha irmã. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia como se estivesse no outro mundo. Era como...

– , se você chegasse no limite entre a vida e a morte. Uma letargia que nos toma antes de morrermos.

– Sim.

– Entendo. Vamos, Kohaku.

E retomaram o caminho para o vilarejo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Depois da conversa que tivera com Kikyou, a mulher encapuzada retornou ao lugar onde antes havia deixado Rin. Chegara pouco depois da saída de Kohaku. Mal entrou naquilo que poderia ser chamado de aposento, viu um emissário do outro mundo pronto a carregar a alma da menina.

– Saia. Ela não é para você – ordenou.

O emissário imediatamente obedeceu.

– Felizmente, ele não chegou até aqui. Entrou pelo lado das ruínas. Viu a pedra... Como será que Kikyou interpretará essa nova... descoberta? – disse a mulher, com um riso irônico – Depois de centenas de anos, como queria conseguir ler aquilo? Cada um que morre, o nome desaparece...

Sentou ao lado de onde Rin permanecia dormindo. A menina estava ricamente vestida, nem parecia aquela que acompanhava Sesshoumaru. Um lindo kimono de seda pura delicadamente bordado. O cabelo arrumado, sem aquele rabo–de–cavalo. Elegante. Uma verdadeira princesa.

– Era assim, não era Rin? – dizia a mulher, acariciando os cabelos da menina que, de pálida, ficou rosada – Era assim que você se vestia. Boas lembranças, não? Você brincando com seu irmão, o colo de sua mãe, o abraço de seu pai... Você era tão feliz quando vivia com a sua família! Os homens realmente não suportam ver os outros felizes. Eles são assim: escondem a sua parte obscura, mostrando apenas aquela que lhe é conveniente. O senhor Fuji era assim. O senhor das terras de Musashi... Ele queria a senhora Midoriko por uma noite... Queria seduzi–la e deixá–la como se fosse um objeto sem valor. Por isso que ele acabou daquele jeito... Ele foi uma presa fácil. Um coração como aquele... foi fácil de dominar,

Havia um tom melancólico na voz da mulher.

– Eu não queria... Que ela tivesse se sacrificado... Eu... não queria ter disparado aquela flecha... Não queria... que nenhum deles tivesse morrido... Eu... não queria ter...

Deixou de acariciar os cabelos de Rin e levantou, cerrando os punhos.

– Kikyou... Você não é a única que não pode chorar...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Hum, não sei não, vocês não acharam esse capítulo um pouco esquisito? Sei lá, tem alguma coisa aqui que não tá batendo bem... Depois que digitei o que escrevi, modificar aqui e ali e reler tudo quando acabei, achei um pouco sem sentido. Deve ser o stress... Um mês de férias é muito pouco pra se recuperar de terceiro período tempestuoso!_

_Se vocês estão lendo esse comentário, é por que vocês leram a parte da Kikyou. Bom, eu precisava ambientar a história em algum lugar, então eu ambientei em algum ponto do mangá que está sendo publicado no Japão. Nele o Kohaku está junto da Kikyou. Mas faz um bom tempo que não os vejo..._

_Ainda por cima, tem a PORCARIA do Word. Ultimamente, ele vem me dando dor de cabeça. De repente, ele fecha sem mais nem menos e perco tudo. Para evitar, tenho que dar Ctrl+B a cada linha que digito. É dose..._

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Inuyasha sente uma poderosa energia maligna por perto e junto de Kagome e dos outros, vai verificar. Qual não é a surpresa de todos quando se deparam com um enxame de youkais! Inuyasha não pode usar a Tessaiga e Miroku não pode dar conta de tudo... Mas, eis que aparece alguém! E a Tessaiga volta a pulsar!_

_Até mais!_

_Angel-san _


	7. Um enxame de youkais

_É, realmente, deve ter sido por isso mesmo, Lili–chan... Não coloquei nenhum elemento cômico no quinto capítulo, acho que por isso estranhei. Mas também, Naraku e Kikyou são pessoas sérias _demais_... Não dá pra pôr piada em alguém tão sério! _

_Francamente falando, fiquei feliz em ver que consigo trabalhar cenas tensas tão bem... EPA! Fãs da Kikyou, por favor, não tirem conclusões precipitadas! Eu gosto muito dela, assim como gosto da Kagome! Mas precisava fazer que esse encontro com a mulher encapuzada tivesse impacto e revelasse mais sobre ela, já que todos vocês querem saber (hehehe, já tá chegando o momento). Por isso não me enforquem! Aquilo de erro e tudo o mais NÃO É A MINHA VERDADEIRA OPINIÃO, era apenas um trampolim para a personagem que criei, afinal ela... Huh, huh, huh, vão ter que esperaaaar..._

_Angel–san._

CAPÍTULO VII: **" UM ENXAME DE YOUKAIS DESTRUÍDOS PELA FERIDA DO VENTO"**

O sol estava se pondo. Ventava forte, apesar do céu limpo de nuvens. Perto do rio, Sango e Miroku conversavam.

– Nossa, esse vento está muito estranho – dizia Sango.

– Bom, eu não estou sentindo nada demais – respondeu Miroku ao lado da jovem – A não ser a minha mão que está sentindo algo muito gost...

O que se ouviu depois foi o som de um bem dado tapa. Minutos depois, Miroku e Sango entravam na cabana onde estavam os outros – o rosto do monge trazia aquela vermelhidão peculiar numa das bochechas e a testa da jovem revelava uma enorme veia...

– O Miroku tentou passar a mão em você de novo, Sango? – perguntou Shippou, inocentemente.

O rosto da garota ficou vermelho, e gaguejando, respondeu.

– P–por que v–você acha q–que o r–rosto desse p–pervertido e–está assim?

Silêncio geral.

– Ah, então realmente aquele barulho foi um tapa... – disse Kagome.

– Esse monge não tem jeito mesmo... – falou Inuyasha.

– Foi um tapa muito caprichado... – observou Shippou.

– Nossa, deve ter sido muito forte. Olha só, já tá ficando roxo! Sango, tem certeza que foi um tapa? Está parecendo que foi um soco!

– QUEREM PARAR VOCÊS TODOS? – gritou Miroku – SIM, EU TENTEI PASSAR A MÃO NELA E ELA ME DEU UM TAPA, COMO SEMPRE! SATISFEITOS?

– Ei, Miroku, não precisa ficar nervoso! – disse Inuyasha.

– Credo, por que está bravo? Só estamos fazendo algumas observações... – falou Kagome.

– Eu não sei por que ele ainda insiste em passar a mão na Sango, se toda vez que ele faz isso recebe um tapa – disse Shippou – Deve gostar muito de apanhar, não é, Miroku?

– Shippou... – disse o monge, com uma gota na testa.

– Mal anoiteceu e já estão animados? – perguntou uma idosa que acabara de entrar na cabana.

– Oh, boa noite, senhora Kaede! – disseram todos.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos apontaram em direção à vermelhidão do rosto de Miroku.

– Ooooh, hoje foi especialmente cruel, Sango – disse a velha sacerdotisa – Não está parecendo um tapa... Foi um soco?

– Tá vendo? Tá vendo? – disse Kagome, afoita – Tá vendo que não é só eu? A senhora Kaede também acha que foi um soco!

– Kagome... por favor...

– Mas o quê que tem, Sango? Eu só estou dizendo que o tapa que você deu no Miroku...

– Tá bom, Kagome! Eu já entendi!

– Pôxa, Sango, não precisa ficar nervosa...

– EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSA!

A cara que Sango fazia era de dar medo. Kagome tratou de ficar quieta. Ninguém dizia sequer um ai. Mas um ronco monstruoso quebrou o silêncio.

– Estou com fome! – disse Shippou, com a mão no estômago – O que temos para comer?

* * *

Anoitecera. Do alto da mais alta montanha das terras centrais, um ser coberto por um manto escuro olhava para o céu. 

– A primeira estrela da noite... – murmurava.

Cercando–a havia vários emissários do outro mundo.

– Emissários, vinde a mim e me obedeçam – disse o ser, estendendo a mão. Os emissários prontamente a obedeceram.

– Com os poderes a mim concedidos pelos próprios deuses, peço–lhes para irem ao limite entre a vida e a morte trazendo a mim as almas daqueles que não retornarão mais a este mundo. Vou rezar por eles num certo lugar que saberão logo. Vão.

E logo os emissários desapareceram.

O ser retornou para o interior da caverna, onde mantinha a pequena Rin. A menina havia despertado, mas parecia que não havia recobrado totalmente os sentidos. Estava apática e os olhos não queriam permanecer abertos.

– Vejo que acordou – disse o ser desconhecido – És muito forte, Rin! Mas ainda não está bem. A minha estadia aqui deve ser dolorosa para você.

– Eu... – murmurava a menina – ...Sinto... Dor... Frio...

– Era de se esperar. Mas vai passar. Eu prometo.

– E o...senhor...?

– Logo, logo ele virá. Entretanto... Não, nada.

O ser pôs uma das mãos no rosto da pequena, que novamente adormeceu.

– És forte, Rin, porém não o suficiente para anular definitivamente a minha magia. Mas não se preocupe. Quando isso tudo terminar, eu continuarei sendo apenas a mulher que a consola em seus sonhos. Contudo, quero que saiba que... Estou orgulhosa de você. Pelo que é... e que virá a ser.

A mulher deixou escapar um sorriso de ternura.

– Engraçado você estar sob os cuidados de um youkai. Exatamente como eu, quando criança. Olha só, estou sorrindo! Um sorriso de verdade! E esse sorriso já não faço há muito tempo... Hum?

Um vento forte, vindo sabe–se lá de onde, adentrou a caverna. O sorriso de ternura se desfez no rosto da mulher.

– Hunf... Parece que Naraku está querendo ver para crer... Pois sim...

A mulher sorriu outra vez, no entanto, dessa vez de maneira irônica.

– Hum... É uma ótima oportunidade de encontrar um certo meio–youkai que carrega uma certa espada...

E a mulher se dirigiu para a saída.

– Hahaha... Naraku, essa sua estupidez só está me ajudando...

* * *

A lua já se encontrava no ponto mais alto do céu. Todos do feudo de Musashi já dormiam. 

Na cabana da sacerdotisa Kaede, Inuyasha, mesmo adormecido, permanecia segurando firmemente a Tessaiga. O rapaz mantinha a postura vigilante, como se algo fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

O vento soprava mais forte. Um ruído de alguém farejando acordou Kagome.

– Inuyasha... O que foi?... – disse a garota, ainda sonolenta.

– Estão sentindo?

Miroku, Sango e Kaede se ergueram ante a pergunta de Inuyasha.

– É uma forte energia maligna – disse a exterminadora.

– E não é muito distante daqui – avisou Miroku – Será Naraku?

– Estou sentindo... – disse Kaede – É perto do Poço Come–Ossos!

– Vamos verificar!

– Mas, Inuyasha, e a Tessaiga?

– O que vocês querem, hein? Que eu fique aqui, sem poder fazer nada? Naraku pode estar por perto! Vamos!

– Vamos, Kirara!

– Hã... – murmurava Shippou, ainda dormindo – O que tá acontecendo?...

Inuyasha, impaciente, foi até a pequena raposa, e deu três cascudos na cabeça do pobre Shippou.

– Acorda, pirralho, se não quiser ficar sozinho!

– AI, POR QUE VOCÊ BATEU NA MINHA CABEÇA?

– PRA TE ACORDAR, SEU INÚTIL! Anda logo, te explicamos no caminho!

– Senhora Kaede, fique em alerta! – pediu Kagome.

E lá se foram todos na direção da energia maligna. Sango e Miroku, montando Kirara, foram na frente.

– Nossa... – dizia Sango – Quanto mais nos aproximamos, mais forte a energia fica.

– ARGH! Estou sentindo um cheiro horrível!

– Por que está bravo, Inuyasha? – perguntou Shippou.

– Estou sentindo o cheiro daquele lobo fedido!

Kagome sentiu algo mais.

– Sinto uma presença pura!

– Será um fragmento da Jóia? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Não. Eu saberia. É uma outra presença.

– Eu já senti essa presença! – gritou Miroku – Sango é por ali!

Todos seguiram na direção que o monge indicava. Não demoraram muito para encontrar a fonte da energia maligna.

– Uma enxame de youkais! – disse Shippou.

– Meu Deus, deve ter mais de mil youkais aqui!

– Todos com sede de sangue!

Um pé de vento chegou logo depois, derrubando Inuyasha e levando Kagome consigo. Era Kouga.

– KOUGA, SEU LOBO FEDIDO, O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? – gritou Inuyasha.

– Eu é que pergunto, cara de cachorro. Estava atrás da Ayame, quando encontrei esse enxame de youkais.

– Ayame? – perguntou Kagome – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Vocês brigaram de novo? – perguntou Shippou.

– Não, não! – respondeu Kouga, sem graça – O avô dela desapareceu e ela estava atrás do rastro dele quando nos encontramos, mas...

– Ela desapareceu também... – completou Sango.

– Pois é.

– Bah, deixem a conversa para depois! – berrou Inuyasha – Eles já perceberam que estamos aqui!

Os youkais voavam ameaçadoramente no céu. A energia maligna contaminava o lugar. Vários youkais tentaram eliminar Inuyasha e seus companheiros, mas o meio–youkai, junto com Kouga (meio a contragosto, claro), Miroku e Sango, destruía a todos que ousavam chegar mais perto. Kagome gritava, preocupada com Inuyasha.

– O que você pode fazer, Inuyasha? A Tessaiga não está funcionando!

– O que aconteceu com a espada inútil dele? Ficou mais inútil ainda?

– Kagome, essa sua boca grande! Quem mandou você dizer pra esse lobo fedorento que a Tessaiga não está funcionando?

– Ei, e por acaso era segredo, Inuyasha? – perguntou Shippou.

– AHHHHHHHHH! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA! – berrou o meio–youkai, acabando com três monstros de uma só vez.

– Eles são muitos! – disse Kouga, arrancando a cabeça de uma enorme centopéia – E a energia maligna é muito forte!

– Miroku, você não pode usar o Buraco do Vento! – avisou Sango ao monge, percebendo que ele tirava o lacre da mão direita – É perigoso demais!

– Não tem outro jeito, Sango! Inuyasha!

– Miroku?

– Fique atrás de mim!

– NÃO, MIROKU!

– BURACO DO VENTO!

E logo vários youkais foram sugados pelo buraco negro da mão do monge. No entanto, como bem dissera Kouga, a energia maligna era forte demais. Miroku não suportou muito tempo, lacrou rapidamente a mão direita com o terço que carregava e caiu no chão, exausto. Kagome o segurou antes que ele desmaiasse de vez.

– Miroku! Fique firme!

– Miroku! – chorava Shippou

– Eu estou bem, senhorita Kagome. Mas...

– O quê?

– Há mais alguém... aqui...

Kagome sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte. Algo puro estava presente naquele local, era a mesma presença que sentira momentos antes. Olhou ao redor. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, todos continuavam lutando contra os youkais. O que seria?

– Leve seu amigo até a Árvore Sagrada e faça-o tocá-la – disse uma voz feminina.

A jovem olhou para trás. Alguém, com um longo manto negro e capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, rodeada por almas, estava às suas costas.

– O quê? Quem é você?

– Faça o que eu digo – ordenou a mulher – Chame os seus amigos também. Aqui vai ficar perigoso demais.

Os youkais estavam mais enfurecidos. Inuyasha e os outros não davam mais conta. O meio–youkai, aliás, tinha sido gravemente ferido nas costas. Kirara também, mas, estranhamente, teve as forças redobradas ao ouvir a voz da mulher.

– Kirara! – gritou Sango ao ser levada pela gata até a Árvore Sagrada.

– Se querem viver – disse a mulher aos outros, afastando o manto, revelando uma flauta – é melhor fecharem bem os olhos.

– Quem é esse daí, cara de cachorro? – perguntou Kouga à Inuyasha, este último mais espantado que o youkai lobo.

– Inuyasha! Kouga! – chamou Kagome – Venham para cá, rápido!

"Mas o que é isso?" pensava a garota "Que estranho, há uma aura em torno dessa mulher como se..."

– O que você está pensando, Kagome? Eu vou ficar e...

De repente, Inuyasha sentiu que a Tessaiga estava chamando algo.

– O quê? A Tessaiga...

A espada começou a brilhar e a vibrar mais forte, como se quisesse sair da bainha. Inuyasha a segurou com toda a força, mas nada parecia conter a Tessaiga.

– Inuyasha!

– Pessoal, a Tessaiga... A TESSAIGA ESTÁ VIBRANDO!

A surpresa tomou a todos. Inuyasha, por sua vez, não conseguia mais segurar a espada. Ela saiu sozinha e seguiu em direção à mulher encapuzada. Todos se surpreenderam ainda mais quando a Tessaiga atravessou o peito daquele ser misterioso de longo manto negro. E o espanto só não foi maior do que ver a mulher retirar tranqüilamente a espada, como se o ferimento provocado não fosse nada.

– Ainda não é a hora, Tessaiga... – murmurou a mulher, observando a espada banhada em sangue. Em seguida, jogou a espada de volta para Inuyasha – É a oportunidade perfeita para você usá-la.

– Mas... – disse o meio-youkai, sendo interrompido pelo pulsar da espada, que logo se transformou no canino.

– A Tessaiga se transformou! – disseram todos.

– Vamos, Inuyasha, mostre a esses youkais o poder da Tessaiga!

– Como você sabe o meu nome?

Os ventos voltaram a cercar a Tessaiga e Inuyasha sentiu o poder finalmente retornar à sua espada. O rapaz olhou para a mulher, sem entender nada, mas, quando vários youkais vieram em sua direção, balançou a espada e gritou.

– FERIDA DO VENTO!

E assim, grande parte dos youkais foram destruídos pelo principal ataque da espada de Inuyasha. Contudo, alguns escaparam.

– Maldição!

O rapaz tentou atacar novamente com a Ferida do Vento, porém, a espada havia novamente perdido os seus poderes. Os youkais sobreviventes já avançavam para atacar Kagome e os outros. Kouga correu na direção deles na tentativa de protegê–los, mas foi impedido por uma amarra que o mantinha preso no mesmo lugar.

– Vou repetir mais uma vez: se quiser viver – disse a mulher a Kouga – é melhor ficar parado aí e fechar bem os olhos.

Kagome percebeu que na aura que envolvia a mulher um vermelho sangue começava a predominar.

– Mas o que, quem é ela!

– Você também percebeu, Kagome? – perguntou Miroku, encostado na Árvore Sagrada.

– Eu... acho que sim. Nunca vi nada parecido!

– Mas do que vocês estão falando?

– Lembra–se Sango, quando eu disse que já havia sentido aquela energia pura que sentimos antes de chegar aqui?

– Lembro.

– E naquela energia imensa que sentimos na luta contra Naraku e contra Mouryoumaru?

– Sim, mas o que...

– Pois muito bem. Toda aquela energia pura emana daquela mulher.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Miroku, Sango e Kagome conversavam, a mulher levou a flauta à boca e começou a tocar uma linda, lenta e triste melodia. Kirara rugiu ao ouvir, deitando–se no chão logo em seguida, fechando os olhos.

– Eu não sei o que está acontecendo – disse Kouga – mas é melhor fazermos como aquela gata e fechar os olhos!

Todos então levaram as mãos aos olhos.

O que se pôde ouvir depois foi medonho. A melodia da flauta foi se tornando mais rápida e até mesmo desarmoniosa. Os youkais sobreviventes gritavam como se sentissem uma grande dor. Kagome não parava de pensar em como aquela mulher tinha fôlego para tocar cada vez mais acelerado. Os youkais continuavam gritando, voando desesperadamente enfurecidos. E a flauta tocava mais rápido e mais rápido, até a melodia se tornar confusa e sem nenhuma beleza, ao mesmo tempo que arrepiante.

– Isso é... – murmurou Miroku.

De repente, o silêncio. Todos descobriram os olhos e viram que os youkais não mais voavam. Mas a mulher encapuzada mantinha a flauta na boca, prestes a tocar a última nota.

Quando isso aconteceu, os youkais que restavam implodiram.

Choveu sangue e ossos, literalmente. Sangue que cobriu o manto negro daquela mulher e tudo que a cercava. Os ossos se espalharam pelo chão.

Kagome e Sango levaram as mãos ao rosto, aterrorizadas; Shippou começou a chorar; Miroku suava frio; Inuyasha e Kouga tinham os olhos arregalados.

– É... Um monstro... – foi tudo o que Kouga conseguiu dizer.

A mulher balançou a capa, retirando o excesso de sangue. Por um instante, se pôde ver sob o manto negro que ela carregava uma espada e usava um quimono branco que permaneceu limpo de qualquer mancha. Kirara, que até então estava na mesma posição, se levantou, miando como se a reconhecesse. A mulher voltou–se um instante e observou Kirara por alguns segundos, antes de adentrar na mata.

– EI VOCÊ! – gritou Inuyasha, correndo na direção da mulher encapuzada – ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VA...?

Mas a mulher encapuzada estendeu a mão, lançando Inuyasha para longe antes que ele pudesse alcançá–la. Seguiu adiante, desaparecendo na floresta.

– Mas... o que foi...? – perguntou o meio–youkai, atordoado

– Ela ergueu uma barreira – respondeu Sango.

– Para mim isso não tem importância – disse Kouga, ao se ver livre da amarra que o prendia – O que eu quero saber é: o que foi aquilo? Ela destruiu um enxame de milhares de youkais apenas com uma flauta?

– Onde já se viu uma flauta fazer aquilo? – perguntou Shippou.

– Manipulação do Ki¹ – disse Miroku.

– O quê? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

– Não foi a flauta. Foi a energia que era liberada pela mulher. É uma técnica antiga de manipulação do ki, que eu só conhecia através de lendas. Até agora.

Todos se entreolharam, sem entender.

– A flauta não era a verdadeira arma daquela mulher... Podem ter certeza de que estamos lidando com alguém muito mais poderoso do que imaginamos.

– Mas então... O que podemos fazer, Miroku?

– Esperar, senhorita Kagome. Não vai demorar muito até descobrirmos quem ela é e de que lado está.

* * *

Bem longe dali, a mulher encapuzada andava pela margem de um rio. Vaga-lumes voavam em torno dela e a correnteza das águas estava calma, refletindo a lua. A mulher entrou no rio, lavou as mãos e uniu as mesmas sobre o peito. Parecia rezar. 

– Tem razão, senhor monge... – disse a mulher, em meia voz – Não vai demorar mesmo...

– Não vai demorar o quê? – perguntou alguém às suas costas.

Era um grande youkai lobo branco, já velho. Atrás dele, uma outra youkai loba, com flores enfeitando os cabelos avermelhados.

– Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, com os olhos cansados pelo passar dos anos, eu ainda consigo lhe reconhecer...

– Então, você veio... Shorou...

– Sim... Senhora sacerdotisa... dos dois mundos...

* * *

**_(¹)Ki: Segundo se acredita, é a energia que cerca todo ser vivo._**

_Esqueci de dizer uma coisa: como me parece que o site não aceita comentários dos autores, eu criei um blog, onde escreverei todo o _processo_ de criação das fics que estou escrevendo. É o ficwritersdiary. deixem comentários, por favor! A partir de agora meus comentários aqui serão mínimos!_

_Ah, obrigada pelos reviews, Nath e Lili–chan!_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_Pra variar, Naraku prepara uma armadilha para nossos heróis. E agora? Ainda por cima, um fenômeno da natureza vai infernizar ainda mais o nosso querido meio–youkai... Mas ele não estará sozinho!_

_Até a próxima!_

_Angel–san_


	8. A Armadilha de Naraku O Eclipse Lunar

_Aqui estou eu novamente, pedindo desculpas aos leitores deste fic pela demora – greve da universidade dá um desâââânimo... Hehehe, brincadeira! Na verdade, tive que reescrever este capítulo, que na versão manuscrita ficou confusa – se eu não tivesse posto a Ayame na história não teria tido tanto trabalho, mas eu pus, não é... fazer o quê... A participação dela e do avô era maior, porém achei a conversa dele e da mulher encapuzada muita estranha e sem noção, então cortei mais da metade e reescrevi o resto para manter o suspense. Tive essa &$&$ idéia porque o avô da Ayame é bem velho e eu queria dar a impressão de que a mulher encapuzada é de uma era MUITO anterior a Inuyasha – se bem que o fato dela ter conhecido a Midoriko já dava essa tal impressão (falha minha...). Vou me esforçar mais para não dar outro furo desse... Vou manter a história coerente e coesa até o fim. Ainda por cima, estou sem Internet em casa e eu não pude atualizar a fic porque simplesmente esqueci a minha senha do site e eu não confio muito em cyber café – uma vez, quando acessava em cyber, invadiram o meu e–mail e eu tive que trocar a senha e a pergunta secreta, mas a pasta dos spam estão lá enchendo o saco e simplesmente não lembro como faço para bloqueá–los... Afffff..._

_Esse capítulo é especial, contudo não é pela ação, hehehe... E o Sesshy, meu amado Sesshy aparece também... Eu prometi que ele seria uma presença constante e essa promessa será cumprida!_

_Abraços,_

_Angel–san_

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII: "A ARMADILHA DE NARAKU. O ECLIPSE LUNAR."**

– Então, você veio... Shorou.

A mulher se levantou, mas antes que o velho youkai lobo pudesse se aproximar, ela lhe fez um gesto para que esperasse.

– Esta é minha neta, Ayame – disse Shorou, adivinhando o que a mulher queria – Seguiu–me até aqui, desobedecendo as minhas ordens.

– Bem se vê que ela é mesmo sua neta... Você também... Raramente seguia as minhas ordens.

– Sabe muito bem que...

– Eu sei.

Ayame olhava desconfiada. Seu avô já era velho demais para uma longa caminhada como aquela e agora vira que ele atravessara metade do país apenas para se encontrar com uma mulher... Uma humana. Porém, algo naquela humana a fazia sentir um arrepio, que a impedia de falar. E ainda por cima, a mulher cheirava a sangue... Muito sangue.

– Vovô... Quem é essa...humana? – murmurou para o avô.

– Alguém a quem devo a minha vida. Uma sacerdotisa dos tempos antigos, que morreu há muito tempo, ou melhor, deveria estar a muito tempo. O que aconteceu?

– Meu coração despertou neste mundo, velho amigo. Mas ficarei por pouco tempo.

– Alguma missão em especial?

– A mesma... – disse a mulher, elevando o olhar para o céu – Não descansarei enquanto não estiver tudo acabado.

– Entendo...

Ayame nada entendia. Sacerdotisa dos tempos antigos? Missão? Do que estavam falando? Aquela mulher era uma zumbi? Pensando em tudo isso, a youkai loba preparou algumas lâminas de folhas, sem que o avô percebesse.

"Essa mulher... Não confio nela...Tenho que atacá–la de surpresa..." pensava a jovem youkai.

– Desculpe, vovô...

– Ayame!

Shorôu não teve tempo para impedir Ayame; ela já lançara as lâminas de folhas em direção à mulher. Entretanto, as folhas se voltaram contra quem as atirou e por alguns fios de cabelo não a atingiu. Apenas as flores na cabeça de Ayame se despedaçaram, soltando os cabelos.

– Ayame! O que você fez! – repreendeu o velho lobo.

– Desculpa, vovô... Eu... – Ayame se sentia paralisada por alguma força invisível, como se fosse uma amarra.

– Desconsidere, Shorôu. Ela estava apenas querendo lhe proteger de algo que considerava uma ameaça.

– Mesmo assim...

– Shorôu, não quero que se desculpe por ela – disse a mulher, se aproximando dos dois – Ao contrário de você, sua neta não sabe quem eu sou...E muito menos deve lembrar que me viu.

A mulher encarou Ayame e a youkai loba, por alguns instantes, viu o brilho frio dos olhos dela. Seriam azuis? Ou violetas? Antes que ela pudesse ver além, a mulher encobriu a face da jovem loba com a mão direita.

– Esqueça – disse a mulher – Esqueça esta noite.

Ayame desmaiou.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Amanhecera. Na cabana da velha Kaede, Kagome, sentada e desanimada, folheava uma revista que havia tirado da mochila.

– Ah, puxa vida! – suspirava Kagome, chamando a atenção de Shippou – Que droga! Puxa! Como bem diz o Inuyasha, maldição!

– Que foi agora? – perguntou Inuyasha, entrando na cabana, muito mal humorado.

– Eu ia pro observatório hoje... com as minhas amigas... Aaaah, puxa!

– Observatório? – perguntou Shippou – O que é isso, Kagome?

– Um lugar com um grande telescópio em que dá pra ver o céu mais de perto...

– Telescópio? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– É... Que dá pra ver o sol, a lua e as estrelas mais de perto... Ia ter um eclipse lunar hoje, lá no meu mundo... Aaah, droga...

Inuyasha e Shippou se entreolharam como se dissessem "ela pirou de vez!". Shippou subiu nas costas de Inuyasha e cochichou:

– Inuyasha, acho que esse negócio de não poder mais voltar pro mundo dela e fazer a prova de amanhã mexeu com os nervos da Kagome... Ela já tá delirando!

– Bah! Se tratando do mundo da Kagome, não duvido nada que tenha essa coisa de ver céu mais de perto... Esse tal de tele...tele... ah, sei lá! Coisa de doido!

Não muito longe dali, no Poço Come–Ossos, Miroku meditava quando foi interrompido por Sango.

– Monge, o que está fazendo?

– Ah, oi Sango. E o Kouga?

– Já foi embora. Disse que precisava continuar procurando por Ayame e o avô dela. Mas não saiu antes de discutir com Inuyasha mais uma vez...

Miroku sorriu.

– Eles brigam muito, mas no fundo se admiram...

– Miroku...

– O que foi?

– Estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos? – perguntou a moça, sentando–se ao lado de Miroku.

– Sim, Sango. Há muita coisa estranha, a Tessaiga, a luta de ontem... Naraku... E ainda estou pensando sobre o fato de haver alguém mais poderoso que Midoriko, Sango.

– O que você deduz, monge?

– Você se lembra quando eu disse que um ser maligno como Naraku deveria ter nascido muito mais que há cinqüenta anos?

– Sim, eu lembro. Mas Miroku, como pode ter existido alg...

– É exatamente isso que estou pensando – interrompeu Miroku – Pode ser que em todo esse espaço de tempo entre a morte de Midoriko e o nascimento de Naraku não tivessem nascido humanos de coração totalmente maligno até o surgimento de Onigumo.

– Mas Onigumo amava Kikyou...

– Amava de maneira torpe, obsessiva. Talvez o fato de não poder tê–la o tenha enlouquecido.

– É... Quem sabe você esteja certo, Miroku, mas... se for como você diz, tudo o que estamos vivendo até agora esteja acontecendo porque Onigumo existiu...

– Naraku precisava de Onigumo para nascer. Sem Onigumo, não existiria Naraku. E sem Naraku...

– Inuyasha e Kikyou teriam ficado juntos.

– E não haveria motivos para trazer Kagome para cá.

– E você não teria o Buraco do Vento.

– E sua família estaria viva e Kohaku, livre. E Shippou não seria órfão.

– Parece que tudo foi premeditado...

– Talvez muito mais que isso...

– Como assim?

– Nada, Sango. Estou apenas tentando ir ao ponto de chegada...

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Sango olhava a Árvore Sagrada, não muito distante dali quando notou algo.

– Miroku...

– O que foi Sango?

– A Árvore Sagrada está um pouco diferente não?

– Hum? – murmurou Miroku, levantando os olhos para a árvore.

– Ainda nem é outono e grande parte das folhas está ficando seca...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Em seu castelo, Naraku também pensava... Mandar seus youkais para encontrarem o esconderijo daquela mulher estranha não tinha dado muito certo – por causa de Inuyasha e seus amigos... de novo. No entanto, a luta chamou a atenção _dela._

– Por que tanto interesse em Inuyasha a ponto de protegê–lo? – perguntava–se.

E tinha a tal Tessaiga. Como ela continuou viva depois de um ataque daquela espada? E por que a espada, por alguns instantes, retomou seus poderes? Qual seria a ligação?

Tantas perguntas... e nenhuma resposta. E aquela frase na parede, escrita com chamas?

"_Mesmo que meu corpo vire cinzas, meu coração permanecerá neste mundo como lâminas sagradas nas mãos dos justos." _

Seria algo com a espada de Inuyasha? Impossível! Aquela era uma espada youkai! E um coração humano não pode se tornar uma lâmina. Ou melhor, lâminas.

Também havia os poderes daquela mulher. Manipulação do Ki, uma lendária técnica que podia ser usada de várias maneiras. Naraku não sabia o porquê, mas sentia ter visto algo semelhante no passado. Tentava se lembrar de onde, mas em vão.

Olhava para Kanna, com o espelho fissurado... Um ser sem reflexo. Como um ser vivo pode não ter reflexo? Só se fosse um fantasma e Naraku sabia que aquela mulher estava bem viva. E que dava medo. Mas...

– Esse interesse tão grande em Inuyasha pode ser uma fraqueza – pensou em voz alta, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Vou obrigá–la a se expor e finalmente conhecerei a minha inimiga... E será hoje à noite!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Na montanha mais alta das terras centrais, a mulher misteriosa vestia seu manto negro. Ia sair mais uma vez.

– Está chegando a hora – disse, sorrindo – Perfeito... Está fazendo tudo do jeito que eu quero...

Voltou–se para onde Rin estava, acariciando–lhes os cabelos e olhando–a com ternura.

– Vou fazer melhor, Naraku... Chamarei a atenção de mais alguém... será o meu convidado especial...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Entardecera.

Sesshoumaru, desde que saíra do território dos youkais cães, procurava por Rin sem descansar um minuto sequer. Jaken inutilmente tentou persuadi-lo a parar, tendo como resposta um belo galo na cabeça para manter a boca fechada. Desde então era tudo silêncio.

Quanta falta fazia a voz de Rin... Sempre com uma pergunta esquisita na ponta da língua para Jaken responder. Ou com uma brincadeira boba relacionada com a cor do pequeno youkai.

"_Aka Jaken, ai Jaken, ki Jaken!¹ Vamos, repita senhor Jaken!"_

De repente, o vento começou a soprar estranho. Sesshoumaru sentiu um perfume que já conhecia...

– Cravos silvestres.

– Como um youkai cão, não é surpresa que tenha um bom faro...

Jaken tomou um susto. Sesshoumaru voltou–se. Alguém com um longo manto negro e o rosto encoberto por um capuz estava montado em Ah–Uh. Sem saber porque, o rapaz sentiu um estranho estremecimento.

– Quem é você? – perguntou.

– Para quê quer saber? – respondeu o ser com outra pergunta – Você não se importa com quem eu seja.

Sesshoumaru deu–lhe as costas. Pela voz, o estranho era mulher.

– Humph! Tem razão...

– O que está procurando... Sesshoumaru?

Quando Sesshoumaru ouviu aquela mulher pronunciar seu nome tão suavemente, sentiu outro estremecimento. Em algum momento de seu passado foi chamado assim... Mas quando?

– Por que eu responderia à um estranho insignificante como você?

– Hah, e quem disse que eu sou?

– Ora _ssseu... – _disse Jaken – Não importune o _sssenhor Sssesshoumaru_!

– Estou importunando? – disse a mulher, fingindo surpresa – Oh, sinto muito... Eu só queria saber o que o seu senhor estava procurando... se era um ser maligno a quem chamam de Naraku ou uma linda garotinha de longos cabelos escuros que gosta de cantar uma música em que pergunta onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru, ao ouvir, novamente voltou-se – e avançou contra a estranha. Contudo, ela se desviou mais rapidamente que o irmão de Inuyasha e, com sucessivos saltos, chegou ao galho mais alto de uma árvore, na entrada de uma floresta.

– Eu pensei que você me identificaria logo, afinal, um perfume como esse – ela disse, jogando algumas flores de cravos silvestres que trazia nas mãos – numa noite como aquela...

– **_Onde ela está?_**

– Por que um estranho insignificante como eu se atreveria a dirigir a palavra a alguém tão altivo como você?

E ela adentrou mais pela floresta. Sesshoumaru a seguiu, mas já era tarde. Ela já havia desaparecido.

– **_Se quer saber onde ela está_** – disse a voz da mulher, vinda de todas as direções – **_olhe para o céu hoje à noite. E me siga se quiser tê–la de volta!_**

Até o pôr–do–sol, Sesshoumaru a procurou naquela floresta. Em vão. Ela sumira tão rápido quanto surgira.

Mentalmente se perguntava: por que não havia se dado conta quando a viu? Na noite em que Rin desapareceu, o castelo estava impregnado com o perfume de cravos silvestres! Cravos silvestres...

– Cravos silvestres... – murmurou Sesshoumaru – Eram as flores que Rin sempre oferecia para...

Cerrou o punho para não perder o controle de suas emoções. Jaken não se atrevia a dizer mais nada. Não queria mais um galo na cabeça...

– Jaken.

– _Sssim, sssenhor Sssesshoumaru?_

– Fique aqui.

– Hã! – disse Jaken, surpreso – _Mass Sssenhor Ssesshoumaru, _eu _possso sser _de grande ajuda!

Tarde demais. Sesshoumaru, voando em sua estola, desaparecia no horizonte.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Anoitecera. A lua começava a despontar no céu.

Decididos a continuarem as investigações, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou saíram do vilarejo de Kaede naquela mesma manhã. Agora, nos limites das terras de Musashi, estavam descansando da viagem numa floresta, se aquecendo perto de uma fogueira – estranhamente, a noite começara fria.

– Não sei porque paramos! – dizia Inuyasha.

– Ora, Inuyasha, vai começar de novo? – perguntou Miroku, meio impaciente.

– Devíamos continuar andando, assim encontraríamos alguma pista mais rapidamente!

– Somos humanos, Inuyasha – disse o monge – Precisamos de descanso. Não temos a mesma disposição que você!

– Humanos imprestáveis que vocês são!

– Inuyasha, por favor – pediu Sango – Esses últimos dias foram tensos e cansativos, não dormimos direito e você sabe disso.

– Não adianta dizer isso pro Inuyasha – disse Shippou – Ele é um insensível que não se importa se os companheiros dele precisam dormir ou não...

Um segundo depois, Shippou ganhou um belo galo na cabeça.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaai – gritou a raposinha, com as mãos no galo.

– Não é isso, sua raposa idiota!

– Kagome, o Inuyasha me bateu!

– Inuyasha...

– Hã... – murmurou Inuyasha vendo Kagome se erguer do saco de dormir, já pressentindo um "senta" – O-o q-que foi?

– Eu quero dormir, então... DÁ PRA PARAR DE RECLAMAR E CALAR ESSA BOCA, SEU IDIOTA?

Naquele mesmo instante, a terra tremeu.

– Nossa – disse Shippou – Não sabia que a voz da Kagome tava tão poderosa assim!

– Não é isso! – gritou Miroku – Olhem!

Quando todos olharam para o céu, viram inúmeros youkais... E Naraku entre eles, protegido por sua barreira.

– Huh, huh, huh, Inuyasha... Nos encontramos novamente!

– NARAKU! – gritaram todos.

– Ora, por que tanta surpresa?

Inuyasha mentalmente praguejava por não poder usar a Tessaiga.

– O que você veio fazer aqui, seu maldito!

– Vim me divertir um pouco... Destruindo vocês! Vão!

Com a ordem de Naraku, os youkais que o cercavam começaram a atacar, derrubando as árvores, obrigando Inuyasha e seus amigos a correrem para um campo mais aberto, próximo a um rio. Sango e Miroku reagiram.

– OSSO VOADOR!

– BURACO DO VENTO!

Kagome lançava suas flechas purificadoras e Inuyasha usava suas garras.

– GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!

Shippou e Kirara atacavam o quanto podiam, mas quanto mais matavam, mais youkais apareciam e mais miasma envenenava o ar. Sango, ao lado de Miroku, chamou a atenção do monge para algo, ao mesmo tempo que lançava sua arma.

– Miroku, percebeu uma coisa? OSSO VOADOR!

– O quê, Sango?

– Você está podendo usar o seu Buraco do Vento!

O monge se surpreendeu; era verdade! Os insetos venenosos estavam no local, mas não voaram em direção á sua mão direita!

– Os insetos ainda estão próximos de Naraku!

– Isso quer dizer que nós não somos o seu verdadeiro alvo!

Perto deles, Inuyasha e Kagome lutavam.

– Kagome, cuidado! GARRAS VOADORAS! – gritou, matando alguns youkais que estavam prestes a devorá–la– Você está bem!

– Eu torci meu tornozelo...

– Maldição!

Assistindo a tudo de camarote, Naraku mantinha o sorriso cínico. "Huh, huh, huh, mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que surgir, senão Inuyasha e os seus odiáveis amigos irão morrer", pensava.

Em terra, perto dos outros, o meio–youkai começou a se sentir mais lento.

– Mas... o que está acontecendo? É noite de lua cheia, não deveria estar me sentindo assim!

– Inuyasha, olha! – disse Kagome, apontando em direção a lua. Ela estava desaparecendo!

– Eclipse lunar! Mas como!

– Maldição!

Com um eclipse acontecendo, Inuyasha se lembrou do que sua mãe lhe contava sobre a noite em que nasceu – justamente numa noite de eclipse lunar! O meio–youkai, então se deu conta do perigo: tornar-se-ia humano por alguns minutos!

– Maldição... Se Naraku ver isso, vai descobrir meu segredo!

– Inuyasha, para trás! – gritou Miroku – BURACO DO VENTO!

– Você não vai poder lutar por alguns instantes! – avisou Sango – OSSO VOADOR!

Inuyasha assistia aos outros lutando para proteger a todos. Viu quando Naraku, com apenas um olhar, mandou os insetos venenosos atacarem.

– Miroku, não use o Buraco do Vento! – gritou Kagome.

– Tsc!

Miroku lacrou a mão direita. Agora só podia contar com seus poderes espirituais. Sango e Kirara continuavam lutando. Kagome, mesmo com o tornozelo torcido se levantou, atirando mais flechas purificadoras. A sombra da Terra cada vez mais escondia a lua.

– Não posso ficar aqui parado enquanto meus amigos lutam! – disse Inuyasha – Se eu tiver que morrer hoje, VOU MORRER LUTANDO! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!

Naquele mesmo instante, a lua desapareceu. Inuyasha perdeu as garras e os caninos. Seu cabelo prateado se tornou negro. Mas, antes que Naraku pudesse ver a transformação, um ataque de espada matou vários youkais. Naraku, surpreso, olhou na direção de onde veio o ataque. Inuyasha e os outros, surpresos também, só puderam ver quem era depois que a poeira baixou. Era...

– SESSHOUMARU!

"O quê?" pensou Naraku "Como ele chegou até aqui?"

Sesshoumaru olhou em volta. "Olhe para o céu hoje à noite... Humph! Eu pensei que os raios de luz que atravessaram o céu nesta direção fosse a pista que aquela mulher deixou, mas... O que ela quis me dizer?"

– Sesshoumaru... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Naraku, com desprezo.

– Eu é que faço esta pergunta, Naraku... Afinal, não era você quem eu queria encontrar aqui.

– Huh, huh, huh... E quem você queria encontrar?

– Naturalmente a pessoa que **_você_** queria encontrar, Naraku! – disse uma voz, vinda de dentro da floresta.

Alguém com um manto longo e negro caminhava tranqüilamente até a saída da floresta. Era a mulher encapuzada!

– Naraku, se você queria tanto me ver – disse a mulher, irônica – Deveria ter mandado um convite oficial... Não precisava fazer esse _teatro_ todo!

– Então eu estava certo... Atacar Inuyasha para chamar a sua atenção e trazê–la até mim foi mesmo uma boa idéia!

– Era verdade – disse Miroku aos outros – Nós éramos apenas iscas. Tudo isso foi uma armadilha feita por Naraku para atrair essa mulher ou que quer que seja!

– Chamar a minha atenção e vir até você? – continuou a mulher – Ah, por favor, Naraku, não seja tão ingênuo... Eu já estava aqui mesmo antes de Inuyasha e os outros chegarem!

Naraku novamente foi tomado pela surpresa, assim como todos os outros. Menos Sesshoumaru.

– Então foi tudo uma armação sua?

– O que você acha, Sesshoumaru? Vocês todos estão aqui porque **_eu_** quis. Hah, foi fácil demais!

Um silêncio imperou no lugar.

– Como você pôde ver Naraku... – continuou a mulher – Fui mais esperta que você.

Ao ouvir isso, Naraku ordenou aos youkais que a atacassem. Miroku se prontificou a usar o Buraco do Vento, porém, os insetos também estavam entre os youkais. Impedido de atacar com a mão direita, Miroku usou amuletos, assim como Sango usou o Osso Voador.

– PODER DE BUDA!

– OSSO VOADOR!

Inuyasha queria lutar, mas a lua apenas começava a aparecer novamente e ele não queria se revelar a Naraku em sua forma humana. Por isso, se escondia atrás de Kirara.

– Maldição! Droga de eclipse!

– Inuyasha, não quero que saia daqui! – disse Kagome – Daqui a pouco o eclipse acaba, aí sim, você vai poder lutar!

O meio–youkai viu que Sesshoumaru também lutava, matando vários youkais sem nenhuma piedade.

– Não me importo mais! Vou lutar, mesmo na forma humana!

Quando Inuyasha já se levantava, a mulher encapuzada ergueu o arco que trazia escondido sob o manto e atirou uma flecha purificadora. O poder que havia na seta era muito mais forte que as de Kagome ou mesmo das de Kikyou, purificando tudo por onde passava. A mulher atirou mais uma flecha, matando grande parte dos youkais. Naraku, estreitando os olhos cheios de ódio, perguntou.

– Quem é você?

– Eu já disse a você em seu castelo... – respondeu a mulher – Sou alguém que o conhece muito bem!

– Então mostre–me o seu rosto... Adoraria conhecer a face de alguém tão poderoso!

– Finalmente um pedido... educado – ironizou a estranha – Pois muito bem!

A mulher misteriosa deixou o arco no chão e levou as mãos ao capuz de seu manto, retirando–o lentamente.

– Observem todos! Chegou a hora de conhecerem a face de um segredo!

E retirou o capuz completamente.

– E o meu nome... É Nadeshiko!

Naquele mesmo momento, a lua brilhava esplendidamente no céu. O eclipse havia acabado...

... E, com isso, Inuyasha voltava a sua forma original.

* * *

_**(¹) Aka Jaken, ai Jaken, ki Jaken! – **"Jaken vermelho, Jaken azul, Jaken amarelo" hehehe... É um trava–língua que Rin criou no episódio especial "A mulher que amou Sesshoumaru". É uma gracinha ouvir a dubladora japonesa falar essa frase... Morri de rir na primeira vez que ouvi... E o Jaken, coitado, no limite do stress, pra variar...Huahuahua..._

* * *

_Caramba, esse capítulo ficou muito grande! Credo! Acho que exagerei..._

_Quero agradecer as reviews e novamente pedir desculpas pela demora. Mas vou avisando logo: eu tenho essa fanfic manuscrita até o capítulo 10, e me dediquei mais a digitar do que escrever – se bem que tive que reescrever esse capítulo, mas tudo bem... Pelo menos tenho o esboço da história até o final..._

_Sobre o fato das quebras dos capítulos, teve gente que me disse que em alguns momentos a história fica confusa. Mil perdões. É que eu queria dinamizar a história, como acontece no mangá. Não tem aqueles momentos que a história passa para uma outra cena, tipo: Inuyasha lutando contra vários youkais e na outra página está a Kikyou no alto da montanha? Pois é esse efeito que eu quero... Peço desculpas se estou exagerando nisso... (maiores informações no meu blog – endereço no meu profile)_

_TÃ–TÃ–TÃ–TÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ..._

_A mulher misteriosa finalmente se revela! Ela diz se chamar Nadeshiko e como já se percebeu, possui poderes incríveis! Mas o interesse real dela parece ser apenas Naraku – parece! A luta entre os dois se inicia enquanto Inuyasha e os outros lutam contra os inúmeros youkais do vilão. Mas enquanto Naraku quer destruir Nadeshiko, Sesshoumaru quer respostas... Assim como os outros, que não sabem se Nadeshiko é aliada ou inimiga!_

_Aguardem o próximo capítulo!_

_Angel–san._


	9. A Espada chamada Kozuki, a Pequena Lua

_UFA! Depois de tanta espera finalmente a estrela deste fanfic aparece! Finalmente irão parar de me mandarem e–mail reclamando do suspense... A mulher encapuzada, ou melhor Nadeshiko, apareceu, com todo o esplendor de sua beleza! Ah, mais uma vez, mil perdões pela demora. Andei muito ocupada estudando e eu digitava a fic em conta gotas. Credo! Esse capítulo me deu trabalho! Cortei um bom pedaço dele, pra variar. Descrever três lutas é muito ruim, principalmente quando você precisa reescrever uma parte enquanto você está estudando pra um seminário e trabalhando. Isso mesmo, gente, ESTOU TRABALHANDO! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊBAAAAAAA! Dinheiro entrando em caixa! Isso que é bom! Não sei não, o Naraku ficou esquisito nesse capítulo. Acho que amo tanto o Sesshoumaru que na hora de descrever o Naraku, eu peco um pouco – para não dizer muito! – acho que vou rever essa história quando eu terminar de escrevê–la... UPA! A próxima já é a dez! Ah, meu Deus! Depois do dez não tem mais nada manuscrito! Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! Vou ter que queimar mais neurônio! Ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus!_

_Tem gente querendo saber sobre a relação da Nadeshiko com a Rin... Mas não vou contar não! Blééé! (mostrando a língua)_

_Angel–san_

**CAPÍTULO IX: "A ESPADA CHAMADA KOZUKI, A PEQUENA LUA"**

Ela era linda...

Cabelos escuros presos em rabo... com mechas curtas caindo pelas laterais do rosto, quase escondendo uma pequena pinta no lado esquerdo... lábios finos... nariz arrebitado... uma franja espessa cobrindo a testa... uma pele branca, mas rosada, destacando os olhos brilhantes, cor de violeta...

– Nadeshiko... – disse pausadamente Sesshoumaru – Humph... Não é a toa que usou um perfume de cravos silvestres como pista naquela noite ¹...

– Tem razão, Sesshoumaru. Cravos silvestres sempre foram a melhor maneira de me apresentar.

– Para mim – disse Naraku – Bastava ver o seu rosto. Agora morra!

Os youkais de Naraku avançaram contra Nadeshiko. Sesshoumaru, rápido, se pôs na frente da mulher e, com um golpe da Toukijin, matou muitos.

– Você só vai matá–la depois que eu conseguir algumas respostas! – gritou.

Entretanto, Nadeshiko saltou, largando o manto, mostrando que vestia um quimono branco e carregava uma espada. Mas não a desembainhou.

– Devia se preocupar mais com si mesmo do que com as respostas que eu tenho, Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha, completamente de volta ao normal, se levantou.

– Não sei o que está acontecendo, nem quem é essa mulher... Mas não há mais dúvidas de que não se trata de um monstro e sim de uma humana!

– Isso está mais do que óbvio, Inuyasha – disse Miroku – Contudo, é uma humana com poderes inimagináveis!

– Cuidado! – gritou Sango, montada em Kirara – Os youkais estão vindo em nossa direção!

Dito e feito: Naraku mandava os youkais atacarem a todos, pensando que Nadeshiko tentaria salvá–los. Mas...

– Você está pensando que irei protegê–los, Naraku? Hah, hah, quanta estupidez!

– E por que não o faria? – disse o vilão, com mais raiva ainda.

– **_Por que eu odeio perder tempo!_**

E mostrando um amuleto, purificou rapidamente o youkai enorme que vinha em sua direção.

– Então você não se importa com o que aconteça a eles?

– Por mim pode matá–los se quiser... Depois eu os enterro em algum lugar dessas terras juntamente com você!

– Credo! – disse Kagome, com Shippou nas costas, ao ouvir o que a mulher dizia – Eu não vou morrer pra ser enterrada junto com esse bandido!

– Nem eu! – disse Miroku e Inuyasha juntos, mostrando a língua, enquanto matavam uns youkais.

– Essa mulher é muito cruel! – disse Shippou.

– Que horror! – disse Sango.

Naraku sorria cinicamente, como só ele sorria em momentos como aquele.

– Muito bem, mulher... Mostrou quem realmente você é!

– É mesmo? Pois eu digo mais Naraku: em poucos minutos, o meu dedo mindinho tocará em seu queixo!

– Huh, huh, huh... Vamos ver se conseguirá...

– Muito bem!

Naraku cercou–se de mais youkais e Nadeshiko já se preparava para lutar, quando se desviou do chicote de Sesshoumaru.

– Primeiro você terá que me dar algumas respostas...

– Heh, persistência sempre foi a sua maior virtude – disse Nadeshiko, enquanto Sesshoumaru atacava mais uma vez com o chicote, mais rápido do que nunca – E também o seu maior defeito!

– **_Onde está Rin?_** – perguntou Sesshoumaru enquanto atacava.

– **_Num lugar longe do seu faro! _**­– respondeu a mulher, defendendo–se com a espada – Agora fique QUIETO!

Ela fincou a espada ainda embainhada na terra e uma luz surgiu, indo em direção a Sesshoumaru, que saltou antes que fosse atingindo.

– O quê? – perguntou Inuyasha – Rin? Aquela pirralha?

– O que aquela mulher fez com a Rin? – perguntou Kagome.

– Vocês aí, cuidado! – gritou Sango – OSSO VOADOR!

Por muito pouco, Inuyasha e Kagome não foram atingidos por três youkais.

– Aah... Essa foi...

– ...Perto...

Nadeshiko, aproveitando a distração de Sesshoumaru, voltou–se para Naraku.

– Agora é a sua vez!

Naraku estendeu a mão, ordenando aos youkais que o cercavam a atacar a mulher. Porém, Nadeshiko, saltava de youkai em youkai, como se eles fossem degraus de escada! Naraku não se preocupou com a proximidade. Sua barreira estava mais forte, com certeza aquela mulher não conseguiria atravessá–la de novo. Ela já estava bem próxima dele, quando Sesshoumaru surgiu em sua frente.

– Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão facilmente!

E a acertou com um soco.

Por alguns instantes, Nadeshiko ficou em queda livre. Mas conseguiu se recompor, usando um dos youkais de Naraku para amortecer o tombo. Chegando ao chão, limpou o sangue da boca. Naraku assistia a tudo.

– Imagina só se... – murmurou para si mesma, sorrindo.

– Não vou parar de atacá–la enquanto não responder à minha pergunta – disse Sesshoumaru, sacando a Toukijin.

– E eu não vou dizer nada enquanto você estiver me atrapalhando!

Enquanto os dois lutavam, Miroku era salvo por Inuyasha de mais quatro youkais.

– GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!

– Obrigado, Inuyasha!

– Keh! Não precisa agradecer, Miroku!

– Mas porque ela só se defende?

– O quê?

– Ela só está se defendendo dos ataques de Sesshoumaru e sequer sacou a espada... Vejam, ele a pegou!

De fato, Sesshoumaru atacou Nadeshiko com a Toukijin e conseguiu rechaçar a espada que ela tinha em mãos. Mas, mesmo com as mãos vazias, Nadeshiko continuou lutando contra o irmão de Inuyasha, até que num salto conseguiu recuperar a sua arma. Defendia–se da força maligna da espada de Sesshoumaru, no entanto conseguiu segurá–la com as mãos por alguns instantes.

– Não entende, Sesshoumaru? Não quero machucá–lo!

– Não preciso de sua benevolência!

E a Toukijin liberou mais força. Mas Nadeshiko com o punho de sua espada, acertou o pulso de Sesshoumaru, fazendo–o largar a Toukijin e já ia acertando o queixo dele, quando ele segurou seu braço.

– Conte–me... Onde está Rin?... AGORA!

E começou a queimar o braço dela com as suas Garras Venenosas.

"Huh, huh, huh... Parece que não vou precisar mover um dedo para acabar com essa mulher" pensava Naraku, assistindo a tudo do céu "Sesshoumaru dará cabo dessa mulher maldita!"

– Sesshoumaru! Não a mate! – gritou Inuyasha.

– Sesshoumaru... – disse Nadeshiko, vendo seu braço ser queimado – Você acha mesmo que eu faria mal a alguém?

Imediatamente, o líder dos youkais cães se lembrou de já ter ouvido essa frase em algum lugar.

– Que eles me perdoem... – murmurou a mulher – Mas... Sesshoumaru_... Isso vai ser preciso!_

Nadeshiko abandonou a espada e segurou com força o braço de Sesshoumaru que segurava o seu. No mesmo instante, o youkai cão urrou de dor, chegando até a envermelhar os olhos, e largou o braço da mulher. Nadeshiko também largou Sesshoumaru, que caiu de joelhos no chão.

– Ele... – murmurou Kagome – ... quase foi purificado...

– Não... – disse Miroku – _Ela_ é quem _não quis_ purificá–lo...

Nadeshiko voltou às costas para Sesshoumaru e caminhou alguns metros sem olhar para trás. Inuyasha a observava atentamente, assim como os outros. Quem ela o lembrava? De repente, ouviu uma voz o chamar. Olhou para os outros. Não eram eles. A voz continuava a chamá–lo pelo nome.

"Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru não vai poder se mover por alguns minutos. E a Tenseiga não irá protegê–lo dessa vez"

O meio–youkai olhou para a mulher, que continuava a caminhar. Era ela que estava falando? Mas como?

"Inuyasha... Está em suas mãos a vida de Sesshoumaru"

– Vocês ouviram?

– Ouvir o quê, Inuyasha?

– Nada, Kagome... Nada...

Nadeshiko parou e olhou para o alto, no ponto onde Naraku se mantinha assistindo a tudo.

– Minha promessa ainda está de pé, Naraku...

– Pois não deveria prometer algo que não irá cumprir!

– Pois verá que conseguirei – avisou a mulher, sacando a espada.

Miroku e Kagome logo perceberam que aquela espada não era comum: ela tinha uma aura. Não era energia sinistra e sim pura. Parecia uma...

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha pensava sobre o que havia escutado. A vida de Sesshoumaru em suas mãos! Por que isso agora! Se o deixasse lá para morrer, muitos problemas seus seriam resolvidos, afinal, era um inimigo! Mas... Querendo ou não, tinham o mesmo sangue. Lembrou de quando teve a oportunidade de matar Sesshoumaru quando aprendeu a Ferida do Vento – ele não pôs toda a força no momento do ataque, não quis ir até o fim porque, acima de tudo, ele era seu irmão!²

Nadeshiko cortou o ar com a espada. O poder que saiu da lâmina fez uma rachadura no chão, de onde saiu pedras e poeira. No mesmo instante, Inuyasha correu o mais rápido que pôde até Sesshoumaru.

– Inuyasha! – gritaram os outros.

– Ele vai salvá–lo? – perguntou Shippou.

O meio–youkai agarrou o irmão por trás e recuou com um salto até estar novamente com seus amigos. Deixou–o no chão.

– Podemos não nos dar bem como irmãos de verdade – disse Inuyasha, sabendo que Sesshoumaru o ouvia – Mas odeio pensar que nosso pai não gostaria de saber que eu deixei você morrer.

Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão de dor.

– Inuyasha, olha! – gritou Shippou.

Quando o rapaz olhou para Nadeshiko, esta corria com velocidade contra os youkais de Naraku, despedaçando–os um a um com a espada, cuja lâmina brilhava como a lua. Naraku mandava mais youkais atacá–la, porém novamente a mulher os fez de degraus, ao mesmo tempo que matava quem se aproximava demasiadamente. Nadeshiko girava, corria, saltava e a cada passo os desnorteava, matava os youkais ou os fazia destruir uns aos outros.

– Não adianta! – dizia Nadeshiko, enquanto despedaçava vários youkais com apenas três golpes – Matarei todo e qualquer ser maligno que atravessar o meu caminho!

A espada brilhou mais intensamente e ela atacou, segurando a espada com as duas mãos para dobrar a força do golpe. Inúmeras lâminas prateadas surgiram do ataque destruindo quase todos os youkais e com os restos que caíam, Nadeshiko conseguiu saltar sobre eles e chegar até Naraku. Inesperadamente para ele, e para aqueles que assistiam, a mulher atravessou a barreira e tocou o queixo do vilão com o dedo mindinho.

– Como vê, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Naraku!

Este, por sua vez, olhava para mulher com temor e ódio.

– O seu erro foi pensar que eu não conseguiria atravessar mais uma vez a sua barreira.

– E o seu foi baixar a guarda!

E com a mão transformada em um tentáculo perfurante, Naraku atravessou o corpo de Nadeshiko.

Dessa vez, não teria como amortecer a queda.

Inuyasha novamente correu, na intenção de salvá–la, mas não conseguiu. Ela tombou ao chão, criando um buraco.

– Acabou! – disse Naraku, com satisfação.

– Naraku, seu maldito! – gritou Inuyasha, sacando a Tessaiga, que novamente não se transformou.

– Huh, huh, huh, Inuyasha... O que espera fazer com um uma espada tão inútil?

– O de sempre! – respondeu o meio–youkai aos berros – TE MATAR!

– Veremos... – disse Naraku, com seus tentáculos saindo da barreira e indo à direção de Inuyasha.

Porém, os tentáculos de Naraku não conseguiram avançar. Algo atrapalhava.

– O quê? – surpreendeu–se Naraku.

– Mas... como...? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Uma... barreira? – disse Kagome.

– Eu... não acredito... – disse Sango. Miroku e Shippou não conseguiam falar.

Sesshoumaru lentamente abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que Nadeshiko se levantava do chão.

– Ela... não é deste mundo... – murmurou.

Nadeshiko sorria. A ferida dela havia se fechado!

– Tsc, tsc, tsc... Naraku... – disse sarcástica – Você realmente não sabe tratar uma mulher...

E mostrou o que tinha em mãos.

– A Jóia! – gritaram todos.

Enrolada em um lenço estava a Jóia de Quatro Almas, brilhando de uma maneira nunca vista. Reagia a alguma coisa. Seria a presença daquela mulher? Naraku arregalou os olhos. Não sentira a Jóia sendo retirada de seu corpo.

– Deveria prestar mais atenção... – ironizou Nadeshiko – Só os céus sabem o que pode acontecer se _isto _cair em mãos erradas... Erradas do seu ponto de vista, claro!

– Ora, sua...

– Nos dê esta Jóia, por favor! – gritou Kagome – Ela deve ser purificada! Por favor não deixe Naraku tomá–la de volta!

– Ora, mas é isso que eu quero fazer!

– O QUÊ? – gritaram todos.

E Nadeshiko então, devolveu a Jóia para Naraku, jogando–a com toda a força para as mãos dele.

– IDIOTA! – gritou Inuyasha – SUA SACERDOTISA IDIOTA! POR QUE DEVOLVEU A JÓIA PARA AQUELE CANALHA?

– Isso não é a da sua conta! – respondeu Nadeshiko.

Inuyasha rosnou de raiva. Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou não sabiam o que pensar.

– Não estou entendendo mais nada! – disse Shippou.

– De que lado ela está afinal? – perguntou Miroku.

O vilão voou mais alto, libertando mais youkais. Alguns deles quiseram partir para cima de Inuyasha e os outros, mas uma forte barreira os impediu. Naraku estreitou os olhos de raiva enquanto Nadeshiko sorria triunfante.

"Maldita!" pensou Naraku "Então eu estava certo!"

E ordenou que os youkais restantes devorassem a mulher. No entanto, Nadeshiko, que havia assumido a postura de battoujutsu³, disse:

– É só o que sabe fazer? Pois então eu vou mostrar como se luta!

E correu rapidamente, de encontro aos youkais.

– Desperte, Kozuki!

Ao ser sacada novamente, a espada brilhou de uma maneira jamais vista num sabre normal, purificou os youkais que vinham na direção de Nadeshiko.

– Vês? – disse a mulher, apontando a espada para Naraku – Este é o verdadeiro poder da espada sagrada Kozuki!

Inuyasha e os outros mal podiam crer. Uma espada, manejada por uma humana – ou pelo menos, parecia ser – teria tanto poder assim?

– Uma espada sagrada... Agora entendo... – murmurou Miroku.

– Aquele esplendor puro... – disse Kagome.

– Um brilho que mais parecia um raio de luar... – falou Sango.

– Kozuki... – murmurou Inuyasha.

– O que isso significa? – perguntou Shippou.

– "Pequena lua" – respondeu Miroku.

Naraku rosnava de raiva. Um inseto venenoso tentou atingir Nadeshiko, porém ela calmamente o pegou e o purificou.

– Nada do que você fizer vai mudar o resultado desta luta, Naraku – disse a sacerdotisa – Se quiser ir, não o impedirei.

– Maldita...

– Já ouvi muito isso... Não tem outro adjetivo?

Os tentáculos de Naraku saíram da barreira e assumiram a forma de serpentes assustadoras. Nadeshiko não pensou duas vezes antes de cortá–las. Miasma foi lançado por todos os lados, mas a barreira que a mulher criara protegia Inuyasha e os outros. Quanto à ela... Bom, ela girou a espada e dissipou a fumaça venenosa de Naraku.

– Desista Naraku. Você não tem como me derrotar. Hoje, pelo menos.

– Você é imortal?

– Humph... Me diga você.

E Nadeshiko lançou a espada. Naraku desviou rapidamente do que mais parecia uma lança de luz.

– Huh, huh, huh, sua pontaria é péssima!

– É mesmo? Olhe de novo! – disse Nadeshiko, estendendo a mão direita.

A espada deu meia–volta, atravessando a barreira de Naraku e o atingindo em cheio no peito, retornando às mãos de Nadeshiko.

– Su...a...!

– Mais um golpe desses e você será destruído. Agradeça por eu não fazê–lo – e Nadeshiko embainhou a espada.

Ela caminhou para onde estavam os outros e juntou as mãos, como se fosse rezar, esticando os braços horizontalmente e abrindo–os em seguida, como se abrisse um portão. Imediatamente a barreira se desfez. Quase no mesmo instante, a nuvem de miasma envolveu Naraku.

– CUIDADO, É MIASMA! – gritou Inuyasha aos companheiros.

Nadeshiko ergueu a espada embainhada, de onde surgiu uma luz, purificando toda a fumaça.

Nada mais restava.

Sesshoumaru, quase totalmente recuperado, levantou–se.

– Não pense que será tão fácil me derrotar...

– Não percebeu? – replicou Nadeshiko – Eu já o derrotei.

– Não – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Eu ainda estou vivo.

Nadeshiko franziu a testa. Fechou os olhos, mas nada disse. Apenas virou–se e tomou o rumo oposto à dos outros, desaparecendo em seguida. Sesshoumaru também já ia embora quando ouviu Inuyasha o chamar. Parou, mas não falou uma única palavra, nem sequer olhou para o irmão.

– Esquece... – disse o meio–youkai.

– Não pense que irei agradecer por ter salvado a minha vida.

– Eu já disse para você esquecer! Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você seria educado o bastante para fazer isso!

Sesshoumaru foi envolvido pela sua estola, ergueu–se do chão e voou, riscando o céu tal e qual uma estrela cadente.

– Inuyasha – disse Kagome – Você está bem?

– Estou. Amanhã as feridas já estarão fechadas.

– E vocês, pessoal?

– Também estamos bem, Kagome. – respondeu Sango – Nada que seus remédios não resolvam.

– Miroku – chamou Shippou – O que você tem?

– Estou pensando.

– Pensando? – perguntaram todos.

– O que vocês estão olhando? – perguntou Miroku – Eu não posso pensar em algo sério de vez em quando?

– Pooooode – responderam todos.

– Então por que fizeram essa cara?

– É porque você pensando sério é tão raro... – disse Shippou.

Uma gota surgiu na testa do monge. Todos os outros estavam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Aquela espada – continuou Miroku – Até agora ela era apenas citada em lendas.

– E daí?

– Dizem que a espada pertencia a um deus, e o poder dela era tal que um humano normal não poderia manejá–la, mas apenas alguém com fortes poderes espirituais. Como vêem, a nossa mulher misteriosa chamada Nadeshiko tem um poder espiritual e tanto.

Os olhos de todos se estreitaram.

– Era SÓ nisso que você estava pensando? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Bem... Era sim! – respondeu Miroku, com um sorriso 100 por centolight.

Todos caíram no chão.

– Também estou pensando no que ela...

– Bah! Vamos embora pra casa! Já descobrimos o queríamos! – disse Inuyasha irritado, interrompendo.

E tomaram o caminho de volta pra casa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Já era manhã em Musashi. Inuyasha e os outros chegaram no vilarejo de Kaede e qual não foi a surpresa do grupo (principalmente para Inuyasha) em encontrar Kouga novamente, encostado na porta da casa da sacerdotisa. Inuyasha rosnou e caminhou na direção do lobo quase trotando como um cavalo de guerra.

– O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI, SEU LOBO FEDIDO?

– Não grite que eu não sou surdo, cara de cachorro! Esse era o único vilarejo próximo!

– Hã – surpreendeu–se Kagome – Como assim, Kouga?

– Eu encontrei Ayame e Shorou. Mas Ayame...

Kagome entrou na cabana sem esperar Kouga terminar de falar. Encontrou a jovem loba desacordada, estirada no futon, e ao lado dela, Shorou.

– Você... – disse Kagome – é o avô de Ayame... O que aconteceu?

– Vocês chegaram finalmente – retrucou Shorou – Não se preocupem, Ayame está bem. Acomodem–se, está na hora de ouvir uma história.

– O quê? – rosnou Inuyasha – E o que o faz pensar que queremos ouvir?

– Espera Inuyasha – disse Miroku – Senhor Shorou, essa história por acaso tem relação com o tal segredo que aquela mulher, Nadeshiko, citou ao se apresentar?

– Segredo? – perguntou Sango.

– Ela disse algo nesse sentido quando descobriu o rosto – respondeu o monge – Era nisso que eu estava pensando também.

O velho lobo suspirou.

– Infelizmente, desconheço o segredo que aquela nobre alma guarda... Mas uma coisa é certa: é algo relacionado à Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Vocês querem mesmo saber?

Todos ficaram calados. Um silêncio quase sombrio.

– Então vamos começar...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**(¹ ) Nadeshiko, pelo que me consta, significa "cravos silvestres" – gente, que imaginação pequena a minha... – Mas aguardem, mais adiante... hehehe, não conto!**

**(² ) Quem leu o mangá 27 da edição brasileira sabe que Inuyasha não pôs toda a força na Ferida do Vento ao atacar Sesshoumaru. Ele _não quis_ matá–lo, devido ao seu forte princípio de fraternidade (Sesshoumaru é irmão dele, portanto não ele deveria matar alguém do mesmo sangue) adquirida por uma educação _humana_. Olhando agora, podem reparar que o Sesshy, depois do acontecido, não mais ataca Inuyasha na intenção de matá–lo. Por que será?**

**(³ ) Battoujutsu: é a técnica do saque da espada (dou um doce pra quem adivinhar agora quem é a base de Nadeshiko...). Aliás, Kozuki, é realmente "pequena lua". Era costume no Japão Feudal as espadas terem nomes.**

_Hum... acho que os meus neurônios tiravam férias quando escrevi este capítulo... Queria que tivesse mais ação. Mas tudo bem! (sorriso 100 por cento light). O importante é que agora a nossa mulher misteriosa tem nome, rosto e estilo, hehehe..._

_Eu não recebi nenhum review... Puxa! Será que estou saindo da meada pra ninguém comentar nadinha?_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_Shorou conta aos nossos amigos sobre uma menina humana que foi discípula da grande sacerdotisa Midoriko. E Nadeshiko relembra alguns fatos marcantes de sua vida, como a de ter sido criada por uma youkai. Qual seria a relação com a criação da Jóia de Quatro Almas? Que grande segredo Nadeshiko carrega?_

_Até lá,_

_Angel–san._


	10. A Dor na Forma de Uma Cicatriz

_E eu que pensei que os capítulos três, oito e nove tinham me dado trabalho... Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu: descartei o capítulo dez! Isso mesmo, descartei! Tava tudo doido! Acho que na época em que escrevi este capítulo eu devia está com os neurônios nas últimas! Putz! E pensar que fiz um roteiro para os cinco últimos capítulos, que ainda não foram escritos, confiando no meu taco! Assim não pode, assim não dá! Eu simplesmente não reaproveitei o meu manuscrito, fiz um novo capítulo dez... Ai, ai (suspiro)... Como é que a Shampoo–chan consegue fazer uma fanfic de TRINTA CAPÍTULOS? Afff..._

_Aqui a Kikyou reaparece. E aumenta as expectativas com relação ao tal segredo da Nadeshiko. Qual será esse segredo? Uma coisa eu digo: não é o que a Kagome está pensando. Não mesmo._

**CAPÍTULO X : "A DOR NA FORMA DE UMA CICATRIZ"**

Nadeshiko, depois da luta, se dirigia às terras centrais. Mirava–se num pequeno lago das redondezas. Suas feridas haviam sarado como que por encanto.

Ajoelhou–se e por bastante tempo observou a água, que nada refletia. Depois agitou a água com uma das mãos, deixando transparecer a raiva.

**

* * *

– O QUÊ? – gritaram todos.**

– Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram... – disse Shorou.

– Eu não acredito! – gritou Inuyasha – Essa lobo velho só pode estar mentindo!

– Discípula da Midoriko? E como viveria tanto?

– Ela parecia ter a mesma idade da Kagome...

– Sacerdotisa errante...

– Isso não faz o menor sentido!

– E aqueles poderes não são normais para uma sacerdotisa!

E assim todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Shorou permanecia calado. Já fizera a sua parte, contando o que sabia. E o que dissera só aumentava as dúvidas de Inuyasha e dos outros.

– Escute aqui, seu lobo velho – disse Inuyasha – Explique direito essa história.

– Ei, cara de cachorro –chamou Kouga – mais respeito com o Shorou!

– Cala essa sua boca, lobo fedido!

– Então vem calar!

– Com muito prazer!

– Inuyasha, SENTA!

– AI!

Todos continuavam falando ao mesmo tempo. Shorou deu um longo suspiro e olhou para Ayame, que continuava dormindo.

"Eu não acredito" pensava o velho lobo "que você escolheu este jovens tão impulsivos, Nadeshiko"

– CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS TOOOOOODOS! – gritou Kagome – VAMOS PÔR UM POUCO DE ORDEM AQUI!

– Concordo plenamente – disse Shorou – Se vocês querem respostas, comecem com um pouco de equilíbrio. Brigas e insultos não adiantaram nada para a missão de vocês.

O silêncio imperou no lugar. Shorou novamente suspirou antes de recomeçar a falar.

– Como eu disse anteriormente, a sacerdotisa contra quem vocês lutaram há pouco tem um poder além da imaginação. Ela não morre tão facilmente. Aliás, nada pode matá–la.

– Isso já deu para perceber, velhote. – resmungou Inuyasha – A pergunta é: _como_ uma simples humana não morre com golpes fatais?

– Eu não sei dizer – respondeu o lobo – O fato é que ela não morre. Eu já a vi recuperar–se de ferimentos em que um humano normal morreria instantaneamente. Mas com ela é diferente. A ferida é curada em questão de segundos, minutos, horas ou dias, dependendo da gravidade.

– Então ela é uma amaldiçoada? – perguntou Miroku.

– Não sei.

– Como assim, Miroku? – perguntou Kagome.

– Alguém que cometeu um grande pecado é punido pelos deuses com uma maldição. Talvez essa sacerdotisa tenha feito algo abominável que resultou num castigo severo, como viver até se purificar. Quero dizer, ela não morreria enquanto não se purificasse de seu crime, mais ou menos isso.

– E isso existe?

– É uma lenda. Mas parece que ultimamente as lendas têm se mostrado verdadeiras.

Todos se entreolhavam em silêncio.

– Senhor Shorou... – disse Kagome – Você disse que a Nadeshiko era discípula de Midoriko, certo?

– Sim.

– Ela... estava no dia em que Midoriko morreu?

Ninguém havia pensado na questão, portanto, não foi nenhuma surpresa ver Inuyasha e seus amigos com um suor frio percorrendo–lhes as faces. Entretanto, Shorou abaixou a cabeça, sem pronunciar nada por alguns minutos.

Foi franzindo a testa que o lobo branco respondeu.

– Não sei dizer.

A resposta de Shorou não aliviou os corações dos presentes. Se ela foi discípula de Midoriko, com certeza estava no dia da morte desta! Então...

– Ela foi uma dentre os guardiões, não foi? – perguntou Kagome – Ela foi a primeira!

– O que você está dizendo Kagome?

– Mas claro, era tão óbvio! Ela foi a primeira! A primeira! A primeira guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

Um ar de espanto tomou conta do lugar.

– É por isso que você disse que o segredo dela era relacionado à Jóia! É isso não é?

Shorou permaneceu calado

**

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que anoitecera. Nadeshiko ainda caminhava por uma densa floresta.**

– Ora – disse uma voz, vinda não se sabe de onde – veja só quem veio me visitar...

– Ah, então é você... Bokuseno.

De uma árvore surgiu um rosto, cujo olhar denotava ironia.

– Sacerdotisa Nadeshiko, a humana que Hana, a esposa de Inutaisho, criou escondida de sua tribo... Você morreu no mesmo dia que Inutaisho, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu não morri naquele dia, Bokuseno e você sabe disso...

O olhar irônico da árvore se tornava mais intenso. Sorria. Percebia a expressão de aborrecimento da mulher. Dentro da cabeça de Nadeshiko, lembranças muito distantes de uma infância surgiram de repente, como um turbilhão. Lembrou–se de uma mulher de longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e um abraço cheio de ternura. Mergulhada em reminiscências, a voz de Bokuseno a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

– Sim, você morreu bem antes, mas se manter neste mundo por tanto tempo depois de morto não é para qualquer ser humano...Hehehehe...

– Cuidado, Bokuseno... Não ultrapasse o limite com suas ironias. Você sabe muito bem o que me manteve neste mundo, portanto, se quiser viver por mais dois mil anos, é melhor permanecer calado! – disse Nadeshiko, levando a mão à espada.

– Humph... insolente como sempre! Mas o que a traz a este mundo novamente? Pensei que você estava no limite deste mundo com o mundo humano dos mortos.

– Inuyasha e Sesshomaru, sem querer, quebraram o mausoléu onde meu corpo estava enterrado.

O olhar irônico de Bokuseno desapareceu ao reparar na espada onde a mão de Nadeshiko pousava levemente.

– Essa espada... não é a sua.

– Não – confirmou a mulher.

– E onde está a **_sua _**espada?

– Digamos que está bem perto de mim...

– E porque está com essa espada?

– Digamos que ela preenche um vazio... Eu consigo manejá–la, mas por um determinado tempo, no entanto...Ela limita os meus poderes.

– Pelo visto, você não voltou para acabar com aquele ser maligno, o Naraku... Então, por que está aqui?

Nadeshiko largou a espada e pôs a mão no peito.

– Bokuseno... Sabe o que está acontecendo?

– E como não saberia? Posso ter raízes que me prendem a terra, mas tenho olhos para ver e ouvidos para ouvir.

– Então, sabe que está perto do fim?

Bokuseno olhou para a mão de Nadeshiko pousada no peito.

– Nadeshiko... Você está**_ morta_**. Sacrificaste a sua vida naquele dia e veja só o que aconteceu.

– Humph... Infelizmente, essa não é a minha verdadeira condição.

_**o–o–Flashback–o–o**_

– _Inutaisho..._

– _Nadeshiko... Me perdoe... Não cumpri a promessa que fiz..._

– _Não se desculpe, eu quis assim e você sabe que não posso morrer... Mas... Acabe com isso. Queime meu corpo até que não reste nada, sequer ossos. Coloque as minhas cinzas no templo que construí ao pé daquela montanha cercada de nuvens. Mas antes, enfie esta espada, a Kozuki, em meu peito, porque jamais vou para o outro mundo enquanto meu coração estiver aqui._

– _Nadeshiko... O que quer dizer?_

– _Inutaisho... Mesmo que meu corpo vire cinzas, meu coração permanecerá neste mundo como lâminas sagradas nas mãos dos justos._

_**o–o–Fim do Flashback–o–o **_

– Você não faz a mínima idéia, Bokuseno – disse a mulher, com o olhar perdido – do que fiz depois da morte de Midoriko. Porém...

Nadeshiko mordeu o lábio inferior, como se por um momento fosse dizer algo importante. Bokuseno olhava para aquela mulher e não conseguia esconder o sentimento de pena. Sim, ela estava morta, mas também não estava. No entanto, ela não era um zumbi. Era alguém no limite entre a vida e a morte. Mesmo que seu corpo tenha virado cinzas no dia em que Inutaisho morreu, seu coração permanecia na terra, como se fosse seu corpo inteiro.

– A sua dor... se resume na cicatriz que tem em seu peito? A cicatriz que a acompanha desde a morte de sua mestra, a sacerdotisa Midoriko?

_**o–o–Flashback–o–o**_

– _Minha flecha... Ele a voltou contra mim? Mas... eu... não posso...desistir agora... Eu vou lacrá–lo! MIDORIKOOOOOOO!_

_**o–o–Fim do Flashback–o–o**_

– Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui realmente?

– A Jóia – responde Nadeshiko à árvore – Ela está querendo se reunir novamente. Nas mãos de Naraku.

Novamente a árvore tinha um ar preocupado.

– Faz idéia do que a Jóia realmente deseja?

– Faço. É o que ela quer há muito tempo... Ela quer o fim, assim como eu. Adeus, Bokuseno.

– Mas...

Nadeshiko não deu tempo para Bokuseno falar mais alguma coisa, seguiu adiante. A velha árvore suspirou, sabendo o que se passava nos pensamentos dela.

– Adeus... menina.

Nadeshiko virou–se para Bokuseno ao ouvir isto; sorriu tristemente e desapareceu.

– Ah... Hana-sama... – suspirou Bokuseno – Que longa caminhada esta criança está trilhando... Quem poderia imaginar o destino que a aguardava quando foi acolhida pela senhora há tanto tempo atrás? E tudo por causa de uma grande tristeza...

**

* * *

Depois de muita conversa, todos se convenceram de que o segredo de Nadeshiko era a de ter sido a primeira guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Shorou nada falou, nem confirmou ou desmentiu a hipótese. E como quem cala, consente...**

– Ela deve saber muito sobre a Jóia...

– Se pudermos convencê–la a nos ajudar a derrotar Naraku... – disse Kouga.

– Sim! E aí a gente...

"Tsc, tsc..." pensava Shorou "Assim eles não vão a lugar nenhum!"

E quanto mais ouvia a discussão, mais Shorou discordava... em pensamento. Por alguma razão, ele não opinava em nada, não dizia nada mais do que já havia dito aos jovens.

"Ah, meus jovens... Vocês estão enganados... O segredo dela... _não é esse_!"

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru voltara para perto de Jaken depois da luta contra Naraku e Nadeshiko. Nem sequer agradeceu a Inuyasha, mas também não havia necessidade. Aliás, ele, Sesshoumaru, NUNCA agradeceria nada que aquele meio–youkai fizesse, seria o cúmulo da humilhação. Mas dessa vez, Inuyasha não foi o motivo da desonra. Fora uma mulher.**

– Humph...

– O que foi, _ssssenhor Sssesshoumaru_?

– **Cale–se.**

O tom de voz de seu mestre fez Jaken novamente tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Sesshoumaru pensava na luta anterior. Aquela mulher era estranha. Não era desse mundo.

– As mãos dela eram tão frias... – murmurou o youkai – Frias como um cadáver. Mas os olhos... Nos olhos havia um fogo...

Sesshoumaru olhou para o céu. O sol começava a nascer.

– Ela parecia uma deusa, mas... Por um momento, me lembrou a Rin...

**

* * *

Se havia algo que Kikyou não conseguia admitir era de que havia sido um erro necessário. Se isso fosse verdade, então com certeza ela havia sido um mero instrumento num sabe–se lá que jogo, armado por aquela mulher. Mas que jogo? Todas as alternativas que surgiam em sua cabeça eram infundadas. Não sabia nada sobre ela, quem era, de onde surgiu, nada.**

Vira uma estranha movimentação no céu, o eclipse, os feixes de luz. Algo que parecia uma estrela de fogo se movimentando rapidamente. Sentira a energia maligna de Naraku. Provavelmente lutava contra Inuyasha e talvez contra aquela mulher, pois já percebera que havia um interesse especial dela no meio–youkai. Seria Inuyasha também um instrumento de seu jogo? Sentiu vontade de ir até o local da luta e verificar, mas tinha outra coisa para fazer.

Kohaku desaparecera. Não sabia como, mas de uma hora para outra, ele não mais a seguia. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, ela não o sentiu distanciar. Mas sabia qual era o caminho que ele trilhava. Sim, era para aquela montanha, e ela ia atrás.

E lá estava Kikyou ao pé da montanha mais alta das terras centrais.

"Mas... O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Kikyou em pensamento "A energia pura... está desaparecendo?"

**

* * *

**

_Isso é pra ninguém dizer que não fiz nada durante as férias, hehehehe... _

_Desculpe a reclamação, mas compreendam, sou marinheira de primeira viagem... Prometo não ficar tão impaciente quanto às reviews daqui para frente._

_E parece que o problema do travessão surgiu novamente... vou republicar alguns capítulos e ver o que acontece... Se continuar na mesma vou ser obrigada a deletar a fic para a devida correção. Buáááá..._

_Agradeço as reviews. Apesar de sempre esquecer de respondê–las... Mas prometo que responderei nos próximos capítulos._

_E por falar em próximo capítulo:_

_Kikyou, Sesshoumaru e a turma do Inuyasha vão até as terras centrais para descobrir quais são as verdadeiras intenções de Nadeshiko. Mas parece que mulher prepara algo para os nossos amigos... afinal, qual é a dela?_

_Não perca as próximas emoções!_

_Angel–san._


	11. Um Castelo no Meio do Nada

_Hum... Devo desculpas a todos vocês. Demorei muito a atualizar, não? Acho que algumas pessoas pensaram que eu havia abandonado a fic. Confesso que pensei, pois 2006 foi um ano muuuito cansativo para mim. Mas, calma que eu não vou fazer isso. Cheguei até aqui e não vou desistir. Já estamos no capítulo onze, isso quer dizer que, a partir de agora, estou por minha conta e risco, sem manuscrito nenhum. Tomara que meu computador não entre em bug... Também estou com outras idéias de fanfics, já estou até escrevendo o roteiro da história. Apenas desejo que tenham um pouco mais de paciência, porque agora só faltam poucos capítulos para o final._

_Abraços._

_Angel – san_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: "UM CASTELO NO MEIO DO NADA"**

Kikyou olhava admirada.

Sim a energia pura estava desaparecendo aos poucos, porém ainda continuava espessa. Não dava para enxergar o cume da montanha.

– Mas o que... – murmurava, sem compreender.

Agora ela podia caminhar sem sentir–se enfraquecer. Os youkais carregadores de almas voavam tranqüilamente pelo restante da montanha. Kikyou compreendeu. _Ela_ a queria lá, de alguma forma. A diminuição progressiva da energia pura, contudo, indicava que ainda não era a hora de ter as respostas que desejava.

– Inuyasha... Ela quer Inuyasha... – pensou Kikyou em voz alta. – Mas por quê?

Lembrou–se das palavras da mulher quando a encontrou, referindo–se a Jóia de Quatro Almas: _" Não é de todo mentira, mas não é toda __**a verdade**_". Mas o que era a verdade? Que ela havia sido um erro necessário? Necessário para quê? O que aquela mulher sabe? E por que Inuyasha?

Eram as perguntas que povoavam sua cabeça enquanto caminhava pela montanha em direção ao cume. Mas subir significaria aproximar–se da barreira e, conseqüentemente, caminhar com mais dificuldade. Apesar da ansiedade de descobrir quem realmente Nadeshiko era, isso teria que esperar até o amanhecer.

**_

* * *

_**

Entardecia quando Inuyasha, Kagome e os outros se despediram de Shorou e Ayame, que havia se recuperado totalmente. Avô e neta decidiram retornar para a toca onde se encontravam o resto da tribo. Kouga foi na direção oposta, prometendo à Kagome – sob protestos de Inuyasha – que se encontrariam em breve.

– Sai dessa lobo fedido!

– Sai você, cachorro sujão!

Se não fosse a intervenção de Kagome, a discussão – ou melhor dizendo, os socos e os pontapés – se estenderia por bastante tempo. E tempo era algo que não deveria ser desperdiçado. Assim, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango e Kirara decidiram deixar Naraku de lado por hora, para procurar pistas sobre Nadeshiko. Sango e Miroku, montados em Kirara foram na frente. Inuyasha corria a toda velocidade.

– Mas onde devemos começar a procurar?

– Fácil, Kagome.

– Hein?

– Quando aquela mulher vai embora ou desaparece, ela sempre vai para uma direção. Já estivemos no norte, leste e sul destas terras e ela sempre estava lá; e em todas as vezes ela tomou a mesma direção. Então o jeito mais fácil é seguir essa direção para encontrarmos pistas.

– Nossa, Inuyasha – surpreendeu–se Kagome – você pensou nisso tudo sozinho?

– Na verdade – disse o meio–youkai ruborizado – foi o Miroku que reparou nisso...

– Ah, eu deveria ter imaginado – disse Shippou – Você nunca consegue pensar tão grande assim!

– AAAAAAAH, SHIPPOU, CALA ESSA BOCA!!! Pra sua informação, a idéia de seguir a mesma direção foi minha!!!

– Mas se não fosse o Miroku, a gente ainda estaria na estaca zero! Então grande parte do trabalho foi do Miroku!

– CALA BOCA, SUA RAPOSA IRRITANTE!!!

– Ei, Inuyasha! Olha! A Sango e o Miroku desceram naquele vilarejo!

O monge e a exterminadora conversavam com um homem, provavelmente o chefe do vilarejo. O homem estava visivelmente preocupado.

– Oh, senhor monge, faça o favor!

– Pode deixar. Farei a purificação logo pela manhã para afastar o mau agouro do vilarejo.

– Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha depois que o homem se afastou.

– Precisamos descansar um pouco Inuyasha. Vamos embora ao amanhecer, então não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

– Seu monge salafrário! Você enganou todo mundo de novo não foi?!

Miroku, com o seu cajado, fez um galo na cabeça de Inuyasha.

– Não fale tão alto!

Nesse momento, uma jovem apareceu pedindo para que eles a seguissem até os aposentos onde ficariam hospedados.

– Não se preocupe, linda jovem! – disse Miroku, tomando a frente – Seguirei a senhorita até os confins do mundo, se quiser!

O monge tomou as mãos da moça entre as suas, deixando a jovem ruborizada.

– Acaso, senhorita, gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Kagome levou as mãos à boca; Inuyasha tinha gotas na cabeça; Shippou estreitou os olhos; Kirara rosnava. Mas a reação mais _nítida_ era a de Sango: quem olhasse nos olhos dela morreria devido aos _raios_ que saíam de suas pupilas. Veias saltavam em toda a extensão de seu rosto e Miroku, naquela altura, já sentia um frio na espinha por sentir a _imensa_ energia de ataque que vinha da exterminadora.

– Mongeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

– Algumas coisas nunca mudam! – disse Shippou. Kirara miava concordando.

– Desculpe, senhorita, acho que me excedi perante a sua beleza... – disse Miroku, sendo arrastado pela orelha por Sango – Sango, não precisa fazer isso, a carne é fraca mas você sabe que é a única que mora no meu coração!

– _**Cala essa boca, seu monge pervertido!**_

E assim todos se dirigiram aos quartos, para poderem dormir um pouco antes de seguirem viagem. Porém Inuyasha demorou um pouco a dormir. Desde que ouviu aquele canto durante a luta contra Mouryoumaru, sentiu que conhecia Nadeshiko de algum lugar. A sensação ficou mais forte quando viu o rosto dela. Mas afinal, quem ela o lembrava?...

Dormiu pensando nisso. E pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sonhou.

Era apenas um menino. Atirava pedras num pessegueiro, tentando fazer alguma fruta cair. Impaciente, subiu no tronco da árvore, mas escorregou e caiu. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos quando alguém o levantou, possibilitando que pegasse a fruta tão desejada. Era a sua mãe. Izayoi sorria como ele nunca tinha a visto sorrir. Um sorriso de felicidade e esse sentimento contagiou o coração do pequeno meio–youkai. Mas, quando Inuyasha voltou–se para a árvore, já não era mais o pessegueiro e sim, a Árvore Sagrada. Sua mãe desaparecera e ele já não era um menino. Em suas mãos, a Jóia de Quatro Almas. E ao longe, Kikyou lançando sua flecha lacradora... e daí, tudo escureceu.

Quanto tempo durou aquela escuridão? Inuyasha não soube precisar. No entanto, em meio àquele breu alguém cantava. Era uma voz doce e triste. Deveria ser a voz mais linda do mundo.

_Eterna será essa Luz_

_Como o sol, divino iluminar_

"Quem está cantando?" pensava Inuyasha. Por mais que se esforçasse para abrir os olhos e ver quem era, só o que conseguiu foi mantê–los semi–cerrados. Próximo de onde estava se via uma mulher de longos e soltos cabelos negros em meio a um jardim muito bonito, a poucos metros de um rio.

"Mamãe, é você?" perguntou o rapaz em pensamento "Quer dizer que estou mesmo morto? Mamãe..."

Tentou mexer um dos braços, porém não conseguiu. A mulher se afastava cada vez mais.

"Mamãe! Por favor, não me deixe outra vez! Mamãe! Mamãe! Não me abandone!"

A mulher voltou–se para Inuyasha, como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos.

"_Sempre estarei contigo, Inuyasha..."_

– INUYASHA!!!

O meio–youkai acordou sobressaltado, sem saber se o susto se devia ao sonho ou aos gritos de Kagome.

– O que houve, hein? Você nunca demorou tanto a acordar! Nossa... Que cara é essa?

– Eu é que pergunto! – disse Inuyasha, irritadíssimo – Por que o meu rosto está molhado?!

– Faz muito tempo que Kagome está tentando te acordar! – disse Shippou – então ela jogou um pouco de água em você pra que acordasse!

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. Levantou com raiva.

– Bela maneira de acordar alguém em sono profundo! Bah, cadê os outros? Vamos embora logo, o sol já está nascendo!

– Ele tá nervoso assim tão cedo? – observou Shippou. Kagome ficou apreensiva.

– Acho que eu não devia ter jogando _**tantos**_ copos de água nele...

Enquanto isso, Miroku fazia o tal ritual de purificação que prometera ao chefe do vilarejo. Inuyasha não tinha _**muitos**_ motivos para ficar tão bravo – tá certo que a questão do mau agouro era conversa pra boi dormir com a finalidade de conseguir comer e dormir de graça, mas o ritual era verdadeiro. Portanto, tanto ele, Miroku, quanto o vilarejo saíam ganhando. E ainda podia dar uma olhada nas garotas...Cantá–las... Passar a mão e...

– Monge...

– UÁÁÁÁ!!! – gritou Miroku, saltando de susto – S-S-Sang-Sango! Você brotou do chão?!

– Bom...– disse a exterminadora, desconfiada – Por que o susto? Estava pensando em alguma sem–vergonhice pra não notar a minha presença?

– N-n-não! Eu apenas estava purificando as casas do vilarejo, como prometido! He...hehehe...hehehehe!

– Muito bem... – respondeu Sango, percebendo o riso sem graça de Miroku – Todos estão esperando para ir embora, principalmente Inuyasha.

– Eu já acabei. Vamos.

Sango foi na frente. Miroku seguia atrás quando foi abordado pelo chefe do vilarejo, que agradeceu com dinheiro a purificação feita. O monge se fez de altruísta, mas o chefe do vilarejo insistiu em pagar. Miroku recebeu o pagamento muito satisfeito, e já retomava o seu caminho quando notou um senhor idoso olhando fixamente para o horizonte.

– Senhor – disse Miroku – está precisando de ajuda?

– Oh, não, meu jovem! – respondeu o idoso – Eu só estou olhando para aquela montanha...

– E o que tem ela?

– Alguma coisa aconteceu lá nos últimos dias...

Inuyasha, impaciente, chamava por Miroku de longe O monge fez sinal para esperar.

– O senhor poderia me contar mais detalhes?

– Anos atrás naquela montanha ficava o castelo do antigo feudo daqui. Há algum tempo, youkais tomaram conta daquele lugar e tamanha era o jyaki que uma nuvem negra o cercava... No entanto, faz quase uma semana que alguém, com um manto longo e negro apareceu por aqui, seguindo para a montanha... E desde então, os youkais não foram mais vistos e a nuvem que cerca a montanha de negra se tornou branca...

E o senhor apontou a montanha. Miroku olhou na direção e percebeu que o topo da montanha continha um miasma puro.

– O senhor... disse que era alguém com um longo manto negro? Poderia me dizer se era homem ou mulher?

– Não, senhor monge. Um capuz cobria completamente o seu rosto...

Miroku olhava para a montanha pensativo.

– Ei, Miroku! – gritou Inuyasha, ao longe – Vamos logo!

– Já estou indo! – respondeu o monge – Obrigado, senhor.

– Não há de quê, senhor monge...

Miroku apertou o passo para alcançar os outros. Quando se juntou aos outros, Shippou perguntou ao monge o que conversava com aquele senhor idoso.

– Algo interessante. – respondeu Miroku apontando a montanha – Inuyasha, temos que ir para aquela direção.

– Por que?

– Aquele senhor me disse que coisas estranhas aconteceram naquela montanha depois que alguém vestindo um longo manto e o rosto coberto por um capuz passou por aqui.

– Isso quer dizer então que...

– Ela só pode estar lá!

– Muito bem, Miroku! Tomara que você esteja certo!

E assim, o grupo do Inuyasha tomou o rumo da montanha. Quem sabe não encontrariam as respostas que queriam e a convencessem a se aliar à eles para derrotar Naraku e purificar a Jóia? Entretanto, algo preocupava o jovem monge.

– Será assim tão fácil?

– O quê, Miroku? – perguntou Sango.

– Não acham que está tudo fácil demais? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, de repente ouvimos esses rumores que nos levam a essa montanha...

– Sendo fácil ou não – respondeu Inuyasha – O importante é que temos uma pista. E quando a encontrarmos vamos finalmente ter as respostas que queremos por bem ou por mal!

– Por mal?

– Por mal?

– Por mal?

– O que foi?

– Inuyasha – disse Shippou – Se você for lutar contra aquela mulher, duvido que você fique inteiro...

– Por que?

– Ora Inuyasha... Nem o Sesshoumaru, que é uma centenas de vezes mais forte que você, ficou de pé!

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram, e com os lábios fez um bico, denotando despeito.

– Keh! Espera lá que quando chegarmos na montanha, vou te encher de porrada, tampinha!

– Antes disso, a Kagome vai te encher de "senta"! – avisou a raposinha, mostrando a língua e pondo o dedo no olho.

– Ora seu!

– Ei, Inuyasha – disse Kagome nas costas do rapaz – presta atenção, senão...

Tarde demais, Inuyasha tropeçou e deu de cara no chão junto com todo o peso de Kagome nas costas.

– Kyaaaaahhhh! Já te disse pra fazer dieta! – gritou o meio–youkai para a garota.

Os olhos de Kagome ficaram vermelhos e dava para ver os raios que saíam de seus olhos. Uma chama de raiva a envolveu e de repente o vulcão que era o seu corpo explodiu ao proferir uma única palavra...repetidas vezes.

– SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SEEEENTA!

– AI! AI! AI! AI! AAAAAAAAI!

Inuyasha foi a nocaute...

– Ele nunca aprende... – disse Miroku.

– Bom, vamos nos apressar – avisou Sango – daqui a pouco é meio–dia, temos que chegar lá o quanto antes.

– Ei, me espeeeeeereeeem!!! – gritou Inuyasha aos outros que se afastavam.

**_

* * *

_**

Nadeshiko tossia. Sim, o fim estava próximo.

Rin continuava a dormir, mas estava mais pálida. E algo como uma aura brilhante a envolvia. E toda vez que Nadeshiko se aproximava, parte daquela aura era absorvida.

A sacerdotisa tinha uma tigela branca nas mãos; preparava algo. Em cima de um bloco de pedra havia um pergaminho.

– Rin, vou te desenhar – disse a mulher, sorrindo – Mas não vou te desenhar assim, está bem?

O pincel deslizava rápido, a artista mal olhava para a sua modelo, como se soubesse cada detalhe daquele corpo inerte. Uma visão mais ampla ao redor e notava–se que não era o primeiro quadro. Apoiados em vários cantos do lugar estavam vários pergaminhos pintados, além de pedaços de papel cortados na forma humana.

– Tenho que terminar logo, antes que _todos_ cheguem... – falava Nadeshiko.

Em menos de uma hora a pintura estava pronta.

– Agora, o toque final.

Nadeshiko tomou a faca e foi até Rin. E sem se preocupar com a aura da menina, a mulher acariciou o rosto dela, dizendo:

– Desculpe, alteza. Mas preciso de seu sangue.

A luz das velas iluminava a lâmina.

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshoumaru notara que em todas as vezes que encontrara Nadeshiko, ela sempre ia embora na mesma direção, por isso ele também estava indo por esse caminho. Se a encontrasse, encontraria Rin. E se ela se negasse a entrega–la, ele a mataria sem misericórdia. Só não sabia como, apenas tinha a certeza. Porém uma coisa o incomodava: de onde a conhecia?

Forçava a sua memória para saber. Havia encontrado tantos monges e sacerdotisas exterminadores em seu caminho (e acabara com todos eles!), que, apesar de ser excelente fisionomista, não conseguia se lembrar de algum confronto com aquela mulher.

A impressão de serem velhos conhecidos não se afastava de seu coração. Assim como o pressentimento de que a encontraria pela última vez.

Caminhava calado. Jaken o seguia. O pequeno youkai muitas vezes não compreendia seu mestre, mas ultimamente o entendia cada vez menos. Porque toda essa preocupação com Rin? O que ele ganhava tendo uma criança humana o seguindo por toda parte? Está certo que ele, Jaken, também não conseguia mais se ver sem a menina importunando–lhe a cabeça, mas e Sesshoumaru? Ele nunca demonstrou tamanha preocupação com a menina. Está certo, teve aquela vez com o Naraku e também aquela do Monte Hakurei, mas em todas as vezes ele não o vira tão preocupado. Quantos dias se passaram desde que a levaram? Três ou quatro? Jaken não lembrava. O tempo parecia correr devagar quando Rin não estava por perto.

Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, lembrava–se da luta que tivera na noite anterior. Lembrou do que ouvira da mulher depois de acerta–la com um soco. "Imagina só se..."

"... eu estivesse _**viva**_..."

"Aquela mulher não é deste mundo, no entanto, ela não cheira a cadáver ou terra de sepultura, como aqueles zumbis do monte Hakurei", pensou Sesshoumaru, "Ela sequer tem pulso. E o cheiro do pouco sangue que saiu de suas feridas em nada me ajudou. A presença dela é forte demais, só se compara com a de meu pai. Como pode? Uma humana..."

Envolveu–se em sua estola e preparou–se para voar.

– Oh, _Sssenhor Ssssesshoumaru_, não me deixe aqui! – implorou Jaken.

– Você fica, Jaken – respondeu o youkai – Se você for, vai morrer.

– M–m–m–_massss_...

E Sesshoumaru voou o mais rápido que pôde, sem dar tempo para Jaken.

– _Ssse_ eu for, vou morrer? – falou Jaken consigo mesmo. Num estalo, ele arregala os olhos e diz bem alto – Oh, o _Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru_ _ssse _preocupa comigo! Como _essstou felizzzz_! O _Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru gosssta _de Jaken! _Gosssta sssim!_

**_

* * *

_**

Já era dia.

Kikyou se aproximava do cume da montanha. Agora caminhava devagar. De onde estava já dava pra ver que havia ruínas de um castelo feudal, no entanto, não pôde mais avançar. A barreira estava diminuindo gradativamente, porém continuava forte e isso era notável mesmo a duzentos metros de distância.

– Tsc... O que ela está tramando? – murmurava consigo mesma.

Sentiu uma movimentação. Percebendo que poderia ser a mulher ou Kohaku, Kikyou decidiu se aproximar mais um pouco. A cada passo dado tornava–se difícil se manter de pé. Mas ela era persistente. Queria saber de tudo, portanto, não desistiria por causa da barreira. Os youkais carregadores de alma se afastaram, não podendo suportar a energia próxima.

– É ela! – disse Kikyou.

Nadeshiko caminhava tranqüilamente. O olhar firme, decidido, como estivesse se dirigindo para uma guerra. Vestia o manto com o capuz sobre as costas. Dava para ver que ela carregava duas espadas, embora apenas uma fosse suficiente para intimidar. Apesar de tudo, ela destoava do resto do cenário. Nadeshiko parecia perfeita demais em meio as ruínas de parte do castelo. Aparentava uma pureza que não correspondia às suas ações e isso incomodava Kikyou, que por um momento se sentiu parecida demais com a misteriosa mulher. Balançou a cabeça como para afastar o pensamento. Ela tinha prioridades, não podia ficar pensando em bobagens. Nesse instante, viu quando Nadeshiko, de pé diante de uma coluna de pedra, desembainhou uma de suas espadas, e uma aura vermelha começou a emanar, tanto do corpo dela, quanto da espada. O sol, que no céu se encontrava no mesmo ponto em que Nadeshiko na terra, iluminou a espada de tal forma que obrigou Kikyou a fechar os olhos por um instante. Era um brilho dourado, como a do mais puro ouro.

"O que é isso?" pensou Kikyou

Um vendaval surgiu de repente, e a energia da barreira se fortaleceu ainda mais. Kikyou se afastou correndo para o oeste da montanha. Nadeshiko pronunciava palavras inaudíveis enquanto um círculo se desenhava no chão e tudo ao redor reagia à força provocada.

"O que está acontecendo?!" pensou Kikyou.

A espada de Nadeshiko estava rodeada pelas chamas.

– Ó espada divina Kaishin! – gritou Nadeshiko – Eu, Nadeshiko, aquela que teu deus escolheu como sua mestra, te roga: desfaça a barreira erguida pelo teu poder para que meus herdeiros venham até mim!

Kikyou arregalou os olhos. "O quê?..."

– Tessaiga! Tenseiga! Vinde a mim, pois em meu peito bate o teu coração!

Nesse momento, a barreira se desfez, e com força tal que fez a montanha tremer, levantando poeira.

**_

* * *

_**

Próximo dali, ao pé da montanha, Inuyasha parou sua corrida bruscamente.

– O que foi Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome, segurando Shippou que quase caiu no chão.

– A Tessaiga... está vibrando de novo...

– Olhem! – gritou Sango.

– Algo está acontecendo no topo da montanha! – disse Miroku.

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshoumaru parecia um raio rasgando o céu quando subitamente sentiu algo vibrar.

– Tenseiga...

Olhou na direção que tomava e viu uma luz que se dirigia ao infinito.

– Está vindo daquela montanha...

**_

* * *

_**

Sango pediu para que Kirara voasse mais rápido e logo puderam ver o lugar.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sango, admirada.

– Eu não acredito... – murmurou Miroku, que junto com Sango, admirava–se do que via do alto.

Dentro do círculo que se desenhara no chão com Nadeshiko no centro, revelava–se em chamas uma majestosa fênix, o deus da imortalidade.

**_

* * *

_**

_Dando um relida no fanfic todo, será que não to viajando muito na maionese? Hum... sei não... ÛÚ... Acho que incrementei muito a Nadeshiko. A questão da fênix poderá ser difícil de engolir para alguns – até para mim, daí a insegurança –, mas achei que algumas questões só seriam respondidas a partir daí (pensem um pouco...), afinal, Nadeshiko não é uma amaldiçoada, como Miroku supôs, ela não é como a Tsubaki. A história de Nadeshiko é triste e a maneira em que ela se encontra e o porquê serão explicadas mais adiante. Assim como a ligação dela com Inuyasha e Rin_

_Fiquei abatida depois que vi a mãe de um certo alguém no manga... Se eu quiser publicar uma história paralela com o passado da Jóia, vou ter que reformular tudo o que escrevi até agora... Arre... Obrigada as reviews e mais uma vez, desculpe pela demora em atualizar._

_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

_Em meio às ruínas do castelo, Inuyasha e os outros se deparam com algo interessante. Mas isso não é tudo: uma cilada os separa e agora o meio–youkai e seus amigos iniciarão uma luta com Nadeshiko. Sesshoumaru também chega ao local. No entanto, nada é o que parece ser! E Kikyou encontra Kohaku..._


	12. A Pedra dos Ancestrais

_Falta pouco para o final!!! UHUUUUU!!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!_

_Aposto que vocês pensaram que eu ia demorar mais seis meses para atualizar a fic, não? Peguei vocês! Agora que retomei o embalo, vou trabalhar adoidado!_

_Gostaram do capítulo passado? Críticas por favor! Quero melhorar essa fic! Não tenho manuscritos, por isso estou na fórmula "pense, digite e depois revise!", e revisão é um jogo de paciência... Tenho que reler a história inteira pra ver como ela está caminhando e aí vou escrevendo, obedecendo ao roteiro que há um bom tempo está no computador, mas que às vezes não me ajuda muito... ú.ù Afff. Vou pensar mil vezes antes de escrever um livro... Só de pensar que tem autor por aí escrevendo oitocentas páginas fico impressionada... coitado do revisor..._

_Boa leitura!_

_Angel – san_

**CAPÍTULO XII : A PEDRA DOS ANCESTRAIS **

– É uma fênix! – admirava–se Miroku.

– Minha nossa! – disse Sango – Como isso é possível?

– Pensando bem, Sango, como é que era aquele túmulo?

– Havia a estátua de uma mulher com as mãos no peito – respondeu Sango, com a mão no queixo – E... Sim! Se não me engano, as mãos estavam numa posição que lembrava as asas de um pássaro!

Enquanto Miroku e Sango conversavam, Kikyou, escondida entre as árvores, percebeu Inuyasha se aproximando e afastou–se ainda mais para o oeste da montanha.

– Olha só, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome – A barreira que tínhamos visto antes desapareceu!

Kikyou não pôde evitar que o ressentimento invadisse sua alma ao ouvir a voz de Kagome. Lembrou–se das palavras de Nadeshiko.

_"Uma reencarnação que é tudo aquilo que você desejava ser e não pôde..."_

Mas por que estava pensando nisso agora? Havia outras coisas mais importantes à sua frente. Kohaku dissera anteriormente que havia uma caverna por perto, então o mais viável era procura–la para desvendar os segredos que aquela mulher guardava. Porém, o garoto também havia dito que uma pedra com uma espécie de árvore genealógica se encontrava no meio daquelas ruínas. Kikyou hesitou por um momento. Deveria procurar a pedra? Mas se fizesse isso, encontraria Inuyasha e, claro, Kagome. Contudo, talvez algo naquela pedra revelasse alguma coisa sobre Nadeshiko.

– Não! – murmurou – Se eu encontrar a entrada dessa caverna, quem sabe eu encontre mais indícios que me digam quem é essa mulher e o que ela esconde.

E correu pela floresta.

Enquanto isso, Miroku e Sango aterrissavam para junto de Inuyasha e Kagome e logo adentraram no local. O meio–youkai, instintivamente olhou para o céu, a tempo de enxergar os youkais carregadores de alma da sacerdotisa.

"Kikyou, você está aqui?" pensou o rapaz.

Teve o impulso de segui–los, porém pensou em Kagome. "Não posso ir atrás da Kikyou... Não..." pensava, cerrando o punho.

– Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome – Vem aqui e olha isso!

"Não vou atrás de você Kikyou" continuava pensando Inuyasha, olhando para Kagome "Por mais que no fundo eu queira te ver mais uma vez, eu tenho alguém que precisa de mim e eu não vou deixa–la. Eu também preciso dela."

– Keh, o que foi? – perguntou o meio–youkai para a garota – O que é tão importante que precisa da minha aten...ção?

Inuyasha não conseguiu disfarçar o desgosto.

– Ruínas de um castelo?! Ah, Kagome, por favor! Todo aquele estardalhaço só por causa de um castelo todo quebrado?!

– Não é isso, Inuyasha. – disso Miroku em meio às ruínas do que parecia ser o salão de entrada do castelo – Vem aqui e verá uma coisa realmente interessante que envolve você.

O meio–youkai se dirigiu para o lugar em que Miroku se encontrava e quando chegou lá, não conseguiu esconder a admiração. Uma grande pedra fincada firmemente no chão mostrava o que seria uma espécie de árvore genealógica de uma família.

– Mas, o que é isso?

– Surpreso? Veja a última linha do lado esquerdo...

Inuyasha obedeceu Miroku e procurou a última linha do lado esquerdo. Seus dedos percorriam suavemente a superfície rochosa. Os nomes escritos estavam quase todos apagados, mas as últimas linhas não estavam tanto assim, possibilitando lê–las. Inuyasha nem havia chegado à ultima linha quando se deparou com um nome muito conhecido.

– Izayoi... O que o nome da minha mãe faz aqui?

– Veja mais abaixo – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha obedeceu.

– Mas o quê... QUE DIABOS O MEU NOME TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

– Interessante, não? Parece ser a árvore genealógica da SUA família!

– Miroku, o que significa isso?

– Se você não faz idéia, imagina eu!

– Inuyasha, que legal! – disse Kagome – A maioria das minhas amigas só conhece até o tataratataravô!

– Tata... O quê?

– Tataratataravô, Inuyasha! O pai do pai do pai do pai do pai do seu avô!

– Hã...Como é que é?

– Deixando isso de lado... – disse Sango, interrompendo–os – Parece que você Inuyasha, tem parentes vivos...

– O quê?! – gritaram Inuyasha, Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

– Ah, coitada... – disse Shippou, balançando a cabeça.

Inuyasha olhou de novo para pedra e viu que realmente havia nomes de três gerações logo abaixo do seu.

– Sua mãe teve mais filhos, Inuyasha?

– Não, Shippou. Eu sou filho único. Mas que nome é esse? Não consigo ler...

Kagome se meteu na frente de Inuyasha, toda curiosa.

– Ah, deixa ver!

A garota apertou os olhos para ver, aproximou a cara até ter a distância de cinco centímetros da pedra.

– I...su... Ai, mais que coisa! Metade do nome ta apagado!

– Estamos perdendo tempo aqui – disse Miroku – Vamos seguir em frente? Parados aqui não conseguiremos encontrar as respostas que queremos.

Inuyasha parecia relutante, mas concordou.

– Vamos então.

Todos saíram do local, mas Inuyasha voltou–se, olhando mais uma vez para aquela pedra. Lembrou–se do sonho que tivera na noite anterior. "O que isso significa?"

**_

* * *

_**

Kikyou agora podia se movimentar livremente. A barreira estava desfeita, portanto, seus youkais podiam se aproximar e depositar almas em seu corpo de barro.

Procurava a caverna que Kohaku falara que vira; ao mesmo tempo, pensava sobre Kagome ser sua reencarnação e ter viajado quinhentos anos no passado para trazer de volta a Jóia de Quatro Almas. A mesma Jóia que ela quis proteger com sua vida. Morrera para impedir que o objeto se corrompesse, mas...

_"__Você morreu... no entanto, a Jóia ainda não havia cumprido a sua missão. Por isso ela retornou a este mundo no corpo de sua reencarnação..."_

Seria por isso que ela a chamou de _erro necessário_? Kikyou não sabia.

_"Uma reencarnação que é tudo aquilo que você desejava ser e não pôde..."_

Por mais que quisesse parar de pensar nas palavras daquela mulher, Kikyou era incapaz de ignorar. Sentia inveja de Kagome, essa é que era a verdade. Afora o fato das roupas esquisitas e de seus poderes espirituais, ela parecia tão...

... normal...

"Como será a vida dela?" pensava a sacerdotisa, "Ela é minha reencarnação... no entanto, eu nunca fui normal. Fui escolhida como sacerdotisa muito cedo, e enquanto as outras crianças brincavam, eu estudava com meu mestre. Caçava youkais. Nem quando conheci Inuyasha me senti alguém normal. Mas a Kagome..."

Sentiu a presença de um fragmento. Kikyou olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, mas sabia que o fragmento estava próximo. Correu; e quanto mais avançava, mais forte era a sensação.

– Kohaku? – gritava.

Sim, era o fragmento de Kohaku.

– Kohaku?

O fragmento não se movia. O que terá acontecido?

– Kohaku?

Logo encontrou o garoto; estava caído no chão, próximo a entrada de uma caverna.

– Kohaku! Acorde, vamos!

O menino não abria os olhos. Kikyou deu leves tapas no rosto do garoto, tentando acorda–lo. Enfim, o garoto acordou.

– Senhorita Kikyou...

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a sacerdotisa – Você de repente sumiu!

– Eu não sei... – respondeu Kohaku, ainda zonzo – Ouvi alguém me chamando... A partir daí não lembro de mais nada...

Kikyou olhou para a caverna. "Ela me atraiu até aqui porque sabia que eu viria atrás de Kohaku!"

– Kohaku, estamos naquela montanha que vimos antes. Mas a barreira foi desfeita. Você não sentirá mais dor, nem eu perderei as minhas almas. Vamos entrar.

– Tem idéia do que encontraremos lá?

– Não. Mas quem nos atraiu até aqui sabe e está preparado. Tome cuidado.

"Ela não está interessada somente no Inuyasha. Ela está interessada em _todos_. Ela quer que todos estejam presentes aqui!"

– Vamos, Kohaku!

– Certo!

**_

* * *

_**

– Olha só essa coluna em frente ao castelo! – disse Shippou – Que bonita!

No alto da coluna havia uma escultura, ou melhor, quatro, representando as quatro direções, norte–sul–leste–oeste.

– Vejam – observou Miroku – são representações dos monstros sagrados! Pássaro vermelho, cão branco**¹**, dragão azul e tartaruga junto a serpente!

Inuyasha continuava inquieto em meio às ruínas. Algo o estava alertando, como que um pressentimento. Miroku olhava de uma lado a outro, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

– Estou reconhecendo este lugar – disse Miroku aos outros.

– Como é? – perguntou Kagome.

– Não é à toa que achei a história que me contaram tão familiar...

O monge olhava de um lado para o outro, em todas as direções.

– Niwakami.

– O quê?

– O nome da família que morava neste castelo era Niwakami. Lembro perfeitamente que meu pai e eu os visitamos há muitos anos atrás. Era uma família muito feliz e próspera. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

Todos olharam para Miroku com uma cara de espanto. Sango tinha "aquele" olhar.

– Como assim a melhor noite? – perguntou a exterminadora.

– Miroku, você ainda era uma criança! Como você foi precoce! – exclamou Kagome.

– Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando – disse Miroku, cerrando a testa – O que eu quis dizer foi que neste castelo todos tratavam os viajantes muito bem, eram bastante hospitaleiros. Eu e meu pai fomos tratados como se fôssemos o senhor do lugar.

– Quando foi isso, Miroku?

– Eu devia ter uns dez anos, Shippou. Meu pai morreu pouco tempo depois.

– E o que aconteceu aqui?

– Alguns anos depois, eu ouvi falar de uma guerra entre feudos das regiões próximas – respondeu Miroku – O palácio ficava num ponto estratégico. O resto eu não preciso dizer... Todos do castelo foram mortos. O que me dá pena é que eu soube que a senhora Niwakami tinha acabado de dar à luz.

– Nossa... – disse Kagome com tristeza – Guerras realmente não perdoam ninguém... Até crianças...

– É, essa guerra foi há muito tempo, uns seis anos atrás, acho – disse Miroku – Mas os invasores não ficaram lá por muito tempo. Youkais começaram a invadir o lugar, matando a todos. A quantidade era grande... Tão grande que _formaram uma nuvem negra ao redor do lugar_.

– Aaah!

– Quando aquele senhor me contou sobre esta montanha, tudo me pareceu muito familiar e...

– Niwakami... – murmurou Inuyasha, suando frio – Você disse... Niwakami?

– O que foi, Inuyasha?

O meio–youkai virou as costas, correndo em direção à pedra que vira anteriormente.

– Ei, Inuyasha, onde você vai? Volta aqui! – disse Kagome correndo atrás dele, separando–se de Miroku e Sango.

"Não pode ser!" pensava o meio–youkai "Não pode ser! Esse nome...". Mas antes que pudesse chegar até o enorme objeto, um raio de luz quase o atingiu. Inuyasha olhou para trás.

– VOCÊ?!

Era Nadeshiko, de pé, equilibrando–se em cima da coluna que havia em frente ao castelo, a única construção inteira daquele lugar. Vestia o manto longo e escuro com o capuz que, naquele momento, cobria–lhe parcialmente o rosto. Segurava uma espada que não parecia ser aquela que usara na luta contra Naraku.

– Inuyasha, cuidado! – gritou Miroku – Veja a espada dela!

A espada que ela segurava era diferente. Tinha um brilho dourado e uma aura vermelha. Quando a mulher a balançava no ar, Kagome e Miroku podiam ver que um rastro de fogo era deixado no ar.

– Não é... a mesma espada... – murmurou Inuyasha.

– Essa mulher parece mais poderosa do que antes – disse Sango à Miroku.

– Com certeza é devido aquela espada. Inuyasha! Kagome! Shippou! Tomem cuidado!

– Mas que espada é essa? – perguntava Kagome, pressentindo algo – Sinto uma aura poderosa... como se fosse de um deus...

Nadeshiko continuava na mesma posição. Inuyasha não se atrevia a usar a Ferida do Vento. Olhou para Sango, que entendeu o que ele pensava. Ela, mais que rapidamente, levantou sua arma e a lançou.

– OSSO VOADOR!

A arma de Sango atingiu em cheio Nadeshiko; porém, ao invés de sangue, o que se viu foram pedaços de papel no ar.

– Um shikigame²!

– Maldição! Onde você está, sua...

Inuyasha sequer teve tempo de fazer qualquer coisa. A espada que o shikigame carregava caiu ao chão, lançando um ataque que fez tudo explodir, abrindo buracos abaixo dos pés de todos – uma armadilha habilmente preparada.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – gritaram todos enquanto eram tragados pelo solo.

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshoumaru pousou bem ao pé da montanha, no lado leste. Assistira a quebra da barreira de longe e ouvira uma explosão. Uma leve brisa lhe revelou que Inuyasha e seus amigos também estavam no local.

– Humph...

Decidiu não ir até o topo. Conhecia bem a região e sabia que só o que existia ali era um castelo em ruínas.

"Que lugar mais deprimente que aquela mulher escolheu para se esconder..." pensou o irmão de Inuyasha. Aliás, de todos os lugares, aquele foi o único que Naraku não se escondeu. Uma montanha nas terras centrais poderia ser estratégico para os humanos expandirem seu território, mas com certeza era uma péssima localização para um youkai permanecer oculto por muito tempo, como Naraku. A montanha era visível a quilômetros de distância. "Ela não foi muito inteligente ao escolher essa montanha como esconderijo..." dizia Sesshoumaru em pensamento, quando ouviu um farfalhar de folhas secas.

Rapidamente o youkai se escondeu. Não muito longe de onde estava caminhava uma figura com manto longo e escuro que ele reconheceu imediatamente. Sesshoumaru ergueu–se no ar, rodeado por sua estola, para evitar que seus pés fizessem algum barulho que chamasse a atenção de Nadeshiko. "Vou segui–la até o lugar onde essa mulher escondeu a Rin..." E assim o fez.

A mulher caminhava tranqüilamente, muitos metros à frente de Sesshoumaru, e aparentemente, não percebera a presença dele... se é que ela era a Nadeshiko...

**_

* * *

_**

Quando Inuyasha despertou, por um momento achou que estivesse sonhando, mas uma dor no corpo ao levantar o fez ver que tudo era real.

– Ai, minha cabeça...

Olhou para cima e viu o buraco em que caíra momentos antes. Caíra de uma altura significativa.

– É mesmo... Nós caímos numa armadilha quando destruímos aquele shikigame... – murmurou Inuyasha, que logo lembrou–se de chamar os outros – Kagome! Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Kirara! Onde vocês estão?! Me respondam!

Silêncio. Ao que tudo indicava, ninguém estava por perto.

– Estou sozinho...

Ajoelhou–se no chão. Suas mãos cerravam a terra e logo Inuyasha descontou sua frustração jogando uma pedra para longe.

– Maldição! Por que não reparei logo?! Niwakami! Castelo dos Niwakami!

–_**Flashback–**_

– _Mamãe, por favor, não me deixe!_

– _Inutaisho... Meu amor... Finalmente vou encontra–lo... no castelo... dos Niwakami... Meu amor..._

–_**Fim do Flashback–**_

– Droga! Droga! Droga! – gritava Inuyasha, socando o chão – Como eu sou idiota! Minha mãe antes de morrer falou sobre esse castelo! Como eu poderia imaginar que aqui é o mesmo lugar onde ela nasceu?! O nome dela naquela pedra!!!

Inuyasha levantou–se e a raiva transparecia em seu olhar. Entretanto, logo que ergueu os olhos, viu uma sombra à sua frente.

– Nadeshiko!

Não poderia usar a Tessaiga, então tudo o que podia fazer era lutar com as suas garras.

– Não sei o que você quer comigo, mas... Espera... O que é isso?!

Logo atrás de Nadeshiko, havia várias outras com o mesmo semblante.

– Keh! Escuta Nadeshiko! – gritou Inuyasha para o vazio – Você acha que esses shikigames vão ser páreo para as minhas garras? Ora, sua estúpida! Apareça e lute!

Nenhuma resposta. Os shikigames sacaram as suas armas, cada uma com uma diferente. Inuyasha avançou, pronto pra estraçalhar uma a uma, mas aqueles pedaços de papel ambulante eram perfeitos, tanto na aparência, quanto na habilidade de luta. Inuyasha percebeu que não seria uma luta fácil, suas garras só atingiam as armas... Chegou a despedaçar algumas, mas foi só se distrair reduzindo mais uma a pedaços que foi atingido no ombro pela lança de outra shikigame.

– Maldição... Elas são muitas! – dizia Inuyasha, enfiando suas garras no próprio ferimento – O pior é que só vou sair daqui se acabar com todas elas! GARRAS VOADORAS!!!

Entretanto, quanto mais Inuyasha destruía os shikigames, mais outros surgiam.

"E agora?..." pensava o meio–youkai "Como eu vou sair dessa?"

**_

* * *

_**

Quando Kikyou e Kohaku entraram na caverna, encontraram os caminhos iluminados, embora precariamente. O menino pegou uma iluminária e seguia à frente de Kikyou, que por sua vez, tivera sua intuição confirmada ao ver o preparo daquela mulher em recebe–los.

– Como essa mulher é arrogante...

– Como, senhorita Kikyou? – perguntou Kohaku.

– Disse que essa mulher é arrogante. Parece que fez tudo isso para nos provocar!

– Ela estava certa de que a senhora viria atrás dela... Ah, olha só.

Diante deles, dois caminhos. Qual seria?

– Vamos nos separar.

– Não, Kohaku. Vamos para a direita. Sinto uma energia pura vindo desse caminho.

Foram para a direita. Não demorou muito para que os dois conseguissem ver uma iluminação mais forte. Kikyou notou que o fragmento nas costas de Kohaku começava a brilhar. Estavam perto. Mas de repente Kohaku parou.

– O que foi, Kohaku? – perguntou Kikyou ao ver que o menino jogara a lâmpada.

O menino estava em transe. No fim do caminho, estava Nadeshiko, embainhando a espada.

– Oh... Olá, Kiykou.

A mulher deixara a espada no descanso, pouco se importando com a presença dos dois. Kikyou preparou uma flecha e mirou no peito de Nadeshiko.

– O que você quer com Inuyasha? Me diga!

– Não é da sua conta. – respondeu a misteriosa mulher – Pensa que me intimida com essa flecha apontada para mim?

Kikyou olhava perifericamente para Kohaku, ainda em transe.

– O que você fez com Kohaku?

– Eu não fiz nada.

– Mentira!

– É a mais pura verdade. Se você não quiser acreditar, não é problema meu!

– Você sabia que eu viria atrás de você mais cedo ou mais tarde para buscar respostas e eu as quero agora!

– Voluntariosa você, hein? Não pense que pode conseguir tudo o que quiser! Se quiser atirar essa flecha, atire!

Kikyou mantinha o arco e a flecha firme em suas mãos. A arrogância daquela mulher a irritava profundamente. Diante das provocações, então, era insuportável.

– Vamos, atire!

E Kikyou atirou. Um feixe de luz iluminou ainda mais o lugar.

Dessa vez, Nadeshiko não erguera qualquer uma das mãos. Deixou–se atingir pela flecha purificadora de Kikyou. E para a surpresa desta última, a mulher retirou a flecha do peito sem problemas, e a ferida no local fechou–se completamente. E mais: munida de um arco, Nadeshiko pegou a flecha de Kikyou, cuja seta ficou com um pouco de sangue, e sem hesitação, atirou – a luz de purificação que cercou a flecha era muito mais forte e por alguns milímetros não atingiu Kikyou.

– Mas... como?... – disse Kikyou, não acreditando no que testemunhara.

– Não a acertei de propósito. Mais um pouco e esse corpo de barro seria totalmente desfeito e sua alma retornaria ao corpo original. Mais ainda assim...

A flecha purificadora de Nadeshiko fez com que algumas almas saíssem do corpo de Kikyou. Um espírito foi atraído pela mulher, que a tomou entre as mãos.

– Almas de crianças... Hunf. Kikyou, você deveria poupar as crianças.

Kikyou enfraquecera com a perda daquelas almas. Nadeshiko, ao ver isso, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Chame seus carregadores. Não lhe devolverei estas almas, elas merecem um lugar melhor do que uma prisão de barro.

– Su..a...

Sem alternativas, Kikyou fez com que um carregador de alma lhe trouxesse alguns espíritos. Mas como teria que permanecer imóvel por um tempo, ficaria a mercê daquela mulher.

**_

* * *

_**

Longe dali, Kagome não parava de reclamar.

– Ai, onde viemos parar?

– Isso aqui está me dando calafrios! – disse um arrepiado Shippou.

– Temos que encontrar Inuyasha e os outros!

Shippou estava usando o fogo de raposa para iluminar o lugar. Quando se recuperaram da queda, perceberam que estavam numa espécie de câmara e ao que tudo indicava, não havia saída.

– Mas que droga! O que aquela sacerdotisa esquisita quer com a gente? Fala sério! Nessa era ninguém é de conversa! Todo mundo já parte pra briga!

– Kagome, parece que vamos ter que subir...

A garota tateava a parede em busca de uma saída. Shippou pegou a folhinha do casaco e pôs em sua cabeça.

– Transformação!

E logo surgiu a bola rosa de grandes olhos em meio a muita fumaça.

– Sobe Kagome!

Enquanto subiam, a garota sentiu uma vibração no peito muito familiar.

– Shippou! Estou sentindo a presença de um fragmento!

– Tem certeza Kagome?

– Absoluta! E essa sensação... é o Kohaku! Rápido Shippou! Temos que chegar naquelas ruínas e procur...

Uma flecha quase os acertou antes que Kagome completasse a frase. A colegial olhou na direção de onde a flecha saíra e viu que se tratava de várias Nadeshikos.

– Shikigames!

Logo aqueles papéis ambulantes prepararam mais flechas. Shippou conseguiu atravessar o buraco com Kagome e ela pôde ver que estavam em menor número.

– Minha nossa! São muitos!

– Kagoooomeee!

**_

* * *

_**

Miroku e Sango, até na queda, caíram juntos. Mas Kirara se transformou e pôde salvar sua dona. O monge não teve a mesma sorte. Muita terra caiu sobre o rapaz, para desespero de Sango.

– Miroku! Miroku! Por favor! Cadê você?

Kirara farejava o chão. Soltou um miado e começou a cavar. Sango foi até ela e fez o mesmo. E para seu alívio, o monge surgiu no meio da terra, tossindo muito, sem fôlego.

– Cof! Cof! Cof!

– Miroku! Você está bem?

– Por um instante pensei que fosse o fim...

Sango ia dizer mais alguma coisa, entretanto, sentiu ALGO amaciando–lhe "aquela" região... A moça cerrou os punhos com raiva e acertou o rosto de Miroku com toda a sua força – que obviamente não era pouca!

– Eu não sei porque ainda me preocupo com você!!!

– Fácil... – disse o monge, esfregando o rosto – É porque você me ama... Bem que poderíamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos e fazer o que todo mundo faria nessa situação...

– O quê, por exemplo? – disse a exterminadora, olhando de um jeito como se quisesse estraçalha–lo com o Osso Voador.

– Ora, Sango, mas que pergunta! É óbvio que é procurar a saída!

Sango, por um momento, ficou com cara de boba. Esperava outra coisa vinda do monge...

– Ah, olha só. Há um caminho por aqui... E está iluminado.

– Talvez seja outra armadilha. Por que não voamos para a superfície?

– Porque com certeza haverá mais armadilhas lá. E talvez se andarmos por este caminho, encontraremos alguma pista.

– Resumindo...

– Tanto em cima quanto em baixo há perigos a enfrentar...

– Não é uma situação muito boa.

– Há situações que são... – disse Miroku, suspirando. Sango não entendeu – Bom, mudando de assunto, o fato é que temos que seguir em frente.

E assim foi. Caminharam bastante, chegando a pensar que aquele era um labirinto sem fim. Mas uma energia estranha envolveu o local.

– Miroku!

– Sim, já vi! São shikigames!

Era uma espécie de exército. Só de shikigames de Nadeshiko.

**_

* * *

_**

– O que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou Kikyou à mulher.

– Nada – respondeu–lhe Nadeshiko, indiferente.

Kikyou olhava para a flecha que quase a atingira. A energia que ela continha ainda estava lá. O que Nadeshiko fizera com aquela arma? A jovem pensava, tentando se lembrar de algo semelhante àquilo.

– O Lacre Proibido... – disse em alto em bom som para chamar a atenção da mulher.

– Ah, então você já ouviu falar?

– O lacre proibido é uma técnica onde se usa o sangue da sacerdotisa na ponta da flecha para poder lacrar um ser maligno. É proibida porque o sangue a ser usado deveria vir direto do coração e punha em risco...

– ...A vida de quem usava essa técnica. – completou Nadeshiko.

– Você queria fazer comigo o que fiz com Inuyasha?

– Errado. Primeiro porque você lacrou o _corpo_ de Inuyasha. O fez dormir e apenas isso. A técnica do Lacre Proibido lacra a _alma_. E segundo, errei o alvo porque _quis_. Uma segunda morte sua não é algo que me interesse, por isso a flecha retirou apenas as almas dos mortos, que entreguei para os emissários do outro mundo.

Kikyou percebeu que alguns seres rodeavam Nadeshiko.

– O que é você?

A mulher permaneceu calada. Ela virou–se para Kohaku e estendeu a mão.

– Você será imprescindível na luta final que se aproxima. Mas antes você irá me ajudar.

– Pare! – gritou Kikyou – O que vai fazer?

Nadeshiko entregou para Kohaku uma espada.

– Vá! E não faça nada até segunda ordem!

– Não dê ouvidos a essa mulher, Kohaku!

– Não adianta Kikyou. Como você pode perceber, o fragmento reage na minha presença. A mente de Kohaku adormeceu, restando apenas a consciência da Jóia!

Kikyou tentava desesperadamente levantar. Ainda não tinha almas suficientes para se restabelecer.

– Você... tem poder sobre a Jóia? Como pode? Só se você fosse...

Um estalo surgiu nos pensamentos de Kikyou.

– Você... foi uma guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

– Errada de novo – disse Nadeshiko – Eu não fui uma. Eu fui a _única_!

**_

* * *

_**

OBS.:

**1**– _Na verdade, a mais conhecida representação dos pontos cardeais é a chinesa, que é a que usei, porém com um diferencial: a lenda chinesa elege o tigre branco como representante do oeste. Entretanto, lendo mais sobre mitos e lendas, encontrei uma oriunda do Japão que traz a seguinte ordem: a ave de fogo do norte (conhecida como fênix, detentora da imortalidade, que ao morrer pelo fogo que causava, renascia das próprias cinzas), a raposa branca do sul (a raposa da neve, mais conhecida como yuki-kitsune), o dragão do leste (o dragão que traz a primavera e a fertilidade) e o cachorro sagrado do oeste (o cachorro guardião do vento). E pra não comprometer a história, pus o cão no lugar do tigre, hehehe... _

**2** – _Essa é pra quem tem boa memória... É uma magia que se utiliza usando papel cortado na forma que quiser. Lembram daquelas duas crianças que andavam com a Kikyou na saga do último fragmento? São exemplos de shikigames..._

_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

_A turma de Inuyasha segue lutando contra os shikigames de Nadeshiko. Esta por sua vez, faz revelações importantes para Kikyou. Já Sesshoumaru vai descobrir que a pessoa que ele segue, digamos, não é exatamente quem deseja... Mas depois de tudo acabado, a verdadeira Nadeshiko surgirá para iniciar a última batalha!_

_Até lá!_

_Angel–san_


End file.
